


White Silence

by Xardogn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Final Fantasy Elements, M/M, a lot of cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xardogn/pseuds/Xardogn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a kingdom slowly falling to darkness and madness, with words of the Red Emperor and the king’s men plaguing innocent lives at every turn, a mysterious white mage appears before Kagami to turn to tide for the better. Fantasy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull Your Weight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration fic between me and Zaleras on tumblr. It's their original idea, I'm mostly writing it out and helping with inspiration. That being said, there's a lot of inspiration from various final fantasies in here so keep an eye out.

He really hated flowers.

Not the type that just grew in fields all pretty like that people liked to gather in bouquets and give to their lovers, but the giant flesh-eating rabid ones. Like the one that was currently withering away because his sword was stuck in its face.

Kagami Taiga really, REALLY hated flowers. “Goddamn, won’t you assholes leave me alone? Is it because I’m a tank? Is it because I have to get somewhere? Well, come ON! I DON’T HAVE ALL DAY!”

He really should’ve been questioning his sanity for yelling at the rotten corpse of a man-eating flower, but Kagami really didn’t care at this point. No one was around to try and feed him a confusion antidote anyway.

It had been a couple weeks already since he entered this kingdom and he could already tell the rumors were true. It was overrun by twisted monsters, and even with his minimal magic power, he could sense something was off with this land. It was like it had been…poisoned, for the lack of a better word. It made him feel sick to the bottom of his stomach.

But that wasn’t what he was there for. Kagami needed to find a hunting guild, and fast. There wasn’t any better way to rise through the ranks and become the strongest in the land and besides, maybe he’d be able to find his brother again this way.

“Hmph. You all smell weak. Come back when you can give me a challenge.” Kagami hefted his sword and again started cutting a path towards the village he’d heard about from locals. Seirin, it was called, home to a rather low-key hunting guild. But since some of the big fancy ones scoffed at a loud foreigner in their midst, he didn’t have a choice.

He’d definitely show them-Kagami had a good feeling about this.

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya had always been a quiet, unassuming person, and that helped greatly when he had to travel long distances through monster ridden forests. He had his knife by his side, but his spells weren’t exactly the kinds that would help in an attack-at least, not with someone else there. That’s why, when he discovered a loud angry tank travelling through the woods, Kuroko did what he did best and shadowed him.

The man was very good at attracting attention and he was able to pass by in peace. There were a few moments when the blue-haired mage was worried for the stranger, but his fears were unfounded-the man was very skilled.

 _This is very unlike you to get attached to such a stranger,_ he thought to himself, smiling slightly in the privacy of his own thoughts. Kuroko thought it may have been because he was reminded of an old friend, but he probably was just as soft-hearted as others accused him to be.

He didn’t really mind either way.

It was only one day’s journey more before the twisted and blackened trees opened up to a beautiful and clear sky. A great field stretched before them, marred only by the shape of naturally grown buildings-Seirin’s guild must have a few nature mages among them. There seemed to be a lake over to one side, but all in all, it was surrounded by the dark, foreboding woods Kuroko had just come out of. The trees were twisted in such a way it almost seemed like an impassable wall, if not for the one lone path meandering its way through them.

Kuroko was caught in the moment for too long, so he shook himself, coming back to his senses to realize the tank man had gone. That was okay, for he no longer needed his help, and besides, wouldn’t they meet again? Seirin’s guild was just up ahead and by the news he’d heard a festival of the hunt was being held there to drum up excitement for the newly formed organization.

 _Perhaps here I can find allies._ Kuroko’s thought’s wandered as much as his feet did as he slowly made his way down.

By the time he got there, he could tell the Festival part was definitely in full swing. Laughter and loud voices rang down the surprisingly crowded streets, along with vendors set up trying to hawk their wares. Seirin may have been a new guild, but the village itself was home to a surprising amount of mages and the forming members had taken down an S-class hunt just last year. Now they had set things up to drum up publicity for more members, which Kuroko was happy to oblige with.

His low presence allowed him to scoot his way around the crowds of people, families with children, and a couple of mages showing off simple elemental spells. Kuroko found a tiny side-street to sidle down, resting for a moment before continuing along to the guild-house itself. He was impressed with the architecture of the town; it was a beautiful mix of both man-made and natural structures, fused together with the intervention of magic. He even walked past a house that seemed to be literally made out of a tree-definitely the work of an elf.

Seirin seemed to be a good influence on this town and there was no better place for acceptance, he could feel it. His dying hope rekindled in the fact that maybe here, he could have a chance to regain everything. However, Kuroko would just have to wait until the hunt to see if he could find a suitable partner. Everything hinged on that.

His footsteps quieted as he approached the guild, hearing loud voices from inside. Ignoring the large sign that proclaimed “Seirin Hunting Guild”, he slid the door open and walked inside.

There were a couple other people scattered around, but his attention was immediately drawn by the same angry red-haired tank that Kuroko had been shadowing very carefully.

“And I’m asking you what the hell this Festival of the Hunt thing is!” His loud voice rang out, and Kuroko almost winced. He was even worse in close quarters. Quickly, while he was drawing the attention, the mage reached out and took a signup paper off the desk to fill it out.

Kuroko hummed to himself as he sat down on the nice wooden floor to fill it out. Name and age were easy: Kuroko Tetsuya, Age 17. He paused in the middle of writing down his occupation, feeling the normal quiver of fear in his stomach. He had resolved to do this, right? To admit everything up straight….besides, Seirin would be different, he could tell that. Kuroko still felt uneasy, but his face betrayed nothing as he quickly wrote the words ‘White Mage’ down in the empty slot.

Reason for joining was the hard one, but he jotted something down about wanting to become stronger and protect people and stood up again. The red-haired man was STILL arguing with the equally irritated elf with glasses who was manning the desk. It was almost funny. Kuroko slid his application in next to the brown haired woman’s hand and turned to leave, sparing only the littlest of glances towards the strange newcomer.

He wasn’t inclined to believe in fate, but meeting him like this couldn’t be a coincidence. Where exactly would this lead?

* * *

 

Kagami was irritated, and not just because he managed to get into a verbal sparring match with some angry spectacled elf within five minutes of getting here. It was the fact that there was this festival thing he had to participate in and _no one had told him._

“Listen. We here at Seirin aren’t like other guilds! We don’t take you in because your parents are wealthy or were good hunters in their time. We take them in on pure talent! You show us this or you’re out, moron!” The elf yelled straight at his face.

“I’m not from around here, okay?! Nobody told me there would be fuckin’ requirements to joining a place! I had enough of this shit from the fancy-ass city guilds,” Kagami growled, his eyes drilling into the elf’s skull. He was tired, hungry and just wanted to eat about five hundred steaks, but instead he was here playing question and answer with the goddamn guild leader.

“And I’m here to tell you I don’t care. Either you play by out rules, or you get kicked out!”

“And I’m asking you what the hell this Festival of the Hunt thing is!” Kagami shouted back. They were attracting so much attention but he didn’t care.

“Hyuga!” The brown-haired woman next to him snapped, jolting the elf out of his anger. “That’s enough!”

She glared at the man until he sat down grumbling, then did the same to Kagami.

“And that’s enough from you too. Sit!” She thundered, her face darkening.

“Yes, ma’am,” He said, and sat down in one of the seats provided. The human smiled, pleased.

“And Hyuga, I know you’re worried about Kiyoshi, but taking it out on the new recruits isn’t a good idea. That’s my job,” she said, causing the elf-Hyuga- to make an ugly face.

“I’m not worried,” he muttered below his breath before shutting up completely.

“Now, Kagami Taiga, was it? The Festival of the Hunt is an annual event among hunting guilds to drum up publicity and participation. It’s also tradition for new guilds such as ourselves to hold this event to try and recruit more members into our ranks.

“It varies among guild and region, but it mostly involves setting up an arena, forming pairs of hunters, and releasing summoned or captured monsters. Whoever kills the most wins, and the prizes are usually pretty great. Money, fame, the works. However, this Festival is a little special for Seirin. You see, we let new recruits join and train with us, but they can only participate in marks if they win our special festivals,” The woman said, smiling innocently.

Something about it sent shivers down his spine. _I thought Seirin was gonna be easy to get into! I guess I was underestimating these guys…_

“Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Aida Riko, Seirin’s guild leader,” The woman continued, causing Kagami to stop in his tracks.

“Wait, what? It’s not him?” He yelped, pointing over at Hyuga.

“Idiot! Of course its her! I’m just the personnel officer!” The man shouted again before falling quiet.

“If you want to complain, you’ll take it up with my fists, so I better not hear anything from you if you really want to be a part of this guild!” Riko commanded, and Kagami just nodded and sat still. He couldn’t tell what class she was just from her simple uniform but he had an inkling he did not want to find out.

“Now that we have that straightened out, where are you from, Kagami? I thought Festivals of the Hunt were common knowledge,” She said, organizing the papers in front of her.

“I’m from Verna, originally. Kingdom to the north,” Kagami said, trying his best to look disaffected. This garnered looks of surprise from both guild leaders.

“Verna? The destroyed kingdom? How did you make it here then?” Riko asked. “I thought Lunat left it barren long ago!”

“My teacher found me and my brother and took us in after the war had passed our home. Long story short, we got separated, and when I heard your king was dying, decided to chance my luck here,” Kagami said with a disaffected air.

Both of them glanced at each other, as if not sure what to say. “I’m surprised you’d come here after all that happened to your homeland.”

“That’s why I’m here. To become the greatest hunter in Lunat. Then they’ll see just how wrong they were.” Finding his brother would be an added bonus, along with possibly overthrowing a government, but that was a long time coming. Guilds were exerting more and more political influence every day so in a moment of sudden brilliance, Kagami realized that joining one and becoming powerful was better than challenging a monarch on his own.

There was also something fishy going on with Lunat’s elite but he didn’t pay attention to that. Right now he cared more about fighting.

“Well, we won’t question your motives as long as you don’t cause trouble, “ Riko said, eyeing him. “Though from your personality that might be asking too much.”

“Hey!”

Riko just waved him off. “So, Kagami Taiga, the tank from Verna, you’re officially registered. Just in time too. The hunt is about to start in one hour. I suggest you find yourself a partner.”

An hour? He had an hour to find some random person who wouldn’t hold him back so he could actually participate in hunts and fulfill his dreams? This was bullsh-

“WHAT?!” Riko practically screamed, holding up one of the recruitment forms. Hyuga hadn’t been expecting it either, as he jumped just like Kagami.

“What is it, Riko?” The elf asked, trying to peek over her shoulder.

“This kid put down he’s a white mage!”

The entire guild went silent at the remark, leaving Kagami extremely confused. “What’s so special about that?”

“Idiot! Did your brain rot or something? White mages and holy magic users were pretty much exterminated years ago!” Riko exclaimed, actually standing up in her confusion. “And now this Kuroko Tetsuya comes to our guild and signs up, from Teiko of all places?!”

Teiko Kagami had heard of. The infamous hunter’s guild, one that was famed for having the strongest hunters the world had ever seen-so strong they were given the name Kiseki. Miracles. But it was still a time ripe with conflict and the king of Lunat struggling to regain his control after the war, so Teiko went up against them for reasons still unknown. It was only a few years later that the entire guild vanished, its Kiseki members becoming known more as legends than actual living beings.

At least, until the Red Emperor came to light, and the tale of a fearsome dark knight that roamed the lands, leaving death in his wake was born: the same Red Emperor that had led the now fallen king of guilds. All the members were thought to have been killed or twisted into monsters, so how had this man….

“I didn’t even see him, “Kagami wondered, after a moment of introspection, before breaking out into an evil grin. “Now this is gonna be fun.”

He stood up and left the guild leader in her stunned silence.

* * *

 

What Riko and Hyuga hadn’t told him was that the hunt may have started in an hour, but most of the recruits had already been there for days. And he was supposed to find them with minimal to no directions from anyone. Well yes, he could’ve asked for some from passerby, but most of them were scared by his angry face and the fact that he was over six feet tall.

Kagami only had to wander for about five minutes though before a stream of people led him outside the village, where a bunch of stands and seats were set up. This was the arena for the hunt, but where were the….

The new recruits were bunched over on the side of the wide open field where someone had set up a few cloth tents for whatever reason, so he pushed his way through the crowd to meet up with them. The excitement in the air was almost palpable-he could hear it in the rushed and enthusiastic voices of the crowds, in the throngs of people running from one place to next, and even in the faces of the participants. This was the atmosphere he lived for.

The tents flapped in the slight breeze as he came to a stop next to the new recruits, most of which looked up at Kagami in fear. He merely snorted and looked out onto the field, squinting. It was huge and open, and there didn’t seem to be any monsters in sight, just grass. It was weird, but he was dying with excitement. This was a chance to show off his skills so why didn’t they start already?

Oh right, he had to find himself a partner, wasn’t it? That’s what Riko had said, anyway. He looked back at the other recruits, but everyone seemed to be paired up already. There were a few swordsmen like him, another elven mage, even a couple of Bel’ua archers, their mouse ears twitching in the wind. No one remarkable. No one like the fabled Teiko white mage.

“Any of you don’t have a partner?” He growled, causing more than one of the swordmasters to flinch. Seriously? How cowardly were they?

“Sorry, we all got paired up before you came…” The human one looked like he was scared Kagami was going to eat him. As hungry as he was right now, someone like that would just give him a stomachache.

Well this was just great. No partners and no time to even go find a snack before he began. The tank briefly considered just entering alone, until he felt someone poke him on his bare shoulder.

“Aaa!” He turned and gave an ungodly squeak from the unexpected presence next to him. Kagami tried to recover his heart rate and in doing so, found himself staring into a pair of large blue eyes. “What the actual fuck?”

“I’m sorry, but you seemed distracted and I had no other way of gaining your attention. You were looking for a partner?” The man-no, kid said tonelessly. Kagami didn’t answer at first, too startled by his appearance. The first strange thing was the bright sky-blue hair, which was not exactly normal for a human. The second were his clothes. Kagami knew the kid had to be a mage, since he was wearing cloth and had what looked like magic potions and charms in his bags, but he’d never seen anything like his outfit before.

It was both white and black, but there seemed to be blue circles along the edge of the fabric that seemed to shimmer and move in the light, the same with the leather straps running down his chest. What struck Kagami as strange the most, however, was his completely blank expression. It wasn’t like Kagami was going out of his way to say he had a nice face-hesortofdid-but the kid was just staring at him and it creeped him out beyond normal.

“How the hell did you do that?”

“Do what, Kagami-san?” The blue boy asked.

“You know, sneak up behind me! No one can do that. And how do you know my name?!” Kagami sputtered, looking between the odd mage and the other recruits. They all just looked as wierded out as he was.

“Aida-san told it to me. She said the large, angry red-headed swordsman would be my partner since we both signed up at the last minute,” the kid said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

“Hey! Don’t go deciding things like that on my behalf!” He said angrily.

“It’s already been decided. Besides, I wanted to partner with Kagami-san anyway. He seems very promising,” the mage continued to say, as if ignoring said tank’s increasing discomfort.

“Like I said, stop deciding things for me! Who said I wanted to be partnered with you anyway?!”

“Kagami-san, if you don’t-“

“Everyone, welcome to the second annual Seirin Festival of the Hunt!” Riko’s voice suddenly boomed across the entire arena, causing half the population to start in surprise. “We apologize for the wait, but we’re ready to get things started! Are you?”

A resulting cheer from the crowd of people was the answer, and Kagami felt his arm being tugged on by the blue-haired mage as the rest of the recruits were making their way down to the stage. Startled as he was, Kagami allowed it, at least until they were on the field before he tugged his arm away angrily.

Looking up at the wooden stage, Riko and Hyuga were standing up on it, the leader holding a strange cone that must have been enchanted with loudspeak for her to be heard that clearly. Behind them the seats were raised in a half-circle and filled with villagers of all different races. _This is a lot of people for one village…do people travel specifically for this event?_

“We have some promising new recruits here to participate! Each participant is paired to a partner and set out onto the playing field. The duo that comes back with the most kills is awarded first place, this amulet of speed-casting, and the chance to become a new ranked member in our guild. Let’s hear it for the new guys!” Riko announced, garnering another wave of cheering and applause from the audience. The air was practically bristling with energy now, and Kagami was fidgeting with his armor and sword. He couldn’t stand still, he wanted to fight.

“And now, without further ado….Hyuga-kun, Izuki-kun, please do us the honors!” Riko gestured to the two black-haired men standing on either side of her, one whom Kagami hadn’t seen before. Both of them raised their hands, seals glowing in their palms. What the-

Kagami whirled around, only to see a similar seal appear in the middle of the giant field before them. It expanded until it took up the whole area, before shattering, releasing tiny sparkles into the air. Immediately there was a snapping sound and the ground sprang to live, trees and vines suddenly appearing and weaving themselves into an almost impenetrable wall. The shadows grew longer as the branches grew bigger, and Kagami could only close his eyes as the crunching and snapping sounds grew louder.

As suddenly as the growth began, it stopped, leaving behind a deadly looking patch of forest riddled with sharp thorns and giant leaves. Hyuga shouted something behind him and the tank heard the sound of another seal being shattered, a roar echoing through the forest not a moment later.

A few screams and cries were heard from the audience-and participants-before everything fell to a deadly, heavy silence. Riko rose her cone of shattering voices. “Medics are on standby to help any of the injured as always. Without any further ado, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!”

* * *

 

Kagami had rushed into the giant magical forest not moments later and almost immediately lost his partner, whom he’d forgotten existed for a few moments, until he heard a weak voice behind him.

“Kagami-san….you’re too fast….” He stopped suddenly and turned around, only to find the blue-haired mage bent over, panting.

“What? How long have you been there?” Kagami asked. Seriously, he’d forgotten about him!

“I would say the whole time, but I am rather tired of repeating myself. Kagami-san, if you have any hope of winning, you can’t just rush off and leave your partner behind,” the boy said after regaining his breath.

“Oh really? Says who?”

“Says your partner.”

Kagami nearly punched the kid at that very moment. For someone who spoke so politely he certainly had a mouth on him. “I meant your name, I never caught it.”

“Oh right. I’m sorry. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami-san,” he said, impassive blue eyes meeting his own red.

Kagami stuttered for the second time that day. “W-wait. What? You’re Kuroko Tetsuya? That Teiko white mage Riko was going on about? From TEIKO?”

“Yes.”

“But you-you don’t-“Kagami said, pointing a finger at the small kid. He barely came up to Kagami’s shoulder, and apparently couldn’t even run for short distances!

“I don’t what, Kagami-san?” Kuroko asked, doing nothing but blinking.

“You don’t really…look all that impressive,” Kagami muttered, suddenly turning his head away and feeling heat creep up his neck.

“Sorry to disappoint, Kagami-san. It is true white mages like me are pretty useless on their own, but since I am partnered with you, I will be able to help you become much stronger.” If Kuroko was bothered at all by his brash attitude, he didn’t show it in his face and mannerisms. It was like he was frozen in time, and somehow, that irritated Kagami.

“Are you really from Teiko? And what’s the deal with everyone saying the white mages were wiped out?” Kagami knew that he’d said something bad immediately when Kuroko’s eyes narrowed slightly, a look of pain briefly flitting across his face before turning back to normal.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Okay, okay, whatever. Forget I asked. I don’t care anyway, as long as you pull your weight. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I don’t join things like this to have fun. I’m going to win!” Kagami said, pounding a fist against his chest.

“Me too, Kagami-kun. Partners?” Kuroko held out a gloved hand towards the tank. Kagami grinned and took it.

“Fuck yeah.”

They had wasted some time, but luckily it wasn’t too much. However, a good half an hour in and the pair had only managed one kill so far. Either the other hunters were amazing, or Kagami’s sense of smell was worse than he thought, because he couldn’t make heads or tails of any of these scents.

“This is troublesome,” Kuroko decided to say after their fifth attempt to find a creature using Kagami’s senses failed.

“No kidding. I can’t find anything in these woods! If we hadn’t killed one earlier, I’d say there aren’t any monsters,” Kagami said, kicking a nearby tree in frustration.

“You said you can smell monsters right? That’s an unusual trait for a human, but its most likely the trees in this forest are releasing a pollen designed to mask their scents to take away this advantage,” Kuroko stated, poking at a giant leaf in front of his face.

“Just fucking wonderful, how do you know all this stuff, anyway?” Kagami grumbled, swinging his sword around.

“I actually study, Kagami-san. You need brains to study magic,” he replied.

“Shut the hell up!” The tank yelled, before freezing in spot. That sound he’d just heard-“Kuroko. GET DOWN!”

He sprang off his heels and jumped straight on top of the little mage as a plant-like creature suddenly burst out of the shrubbery and slammed a spike down straight where Kuroko had just been a moment before. “Shit, you okay?”

Kuroko merely nodded, putting his hands up against the tanks chest to stop himself from being crushed. It was merely instinct he’d done that, and annoying as this mage was, Kagami wasn’t going to stand by while someone got hurt on his watch.

He sprang back up into action, glad his sword was already drawn, as the giant plant pulled out its spike and readied for another attack. This thing was ugly-it was a large mouth surrounded by thorny tentacles and completed the look with a load of greasy bug-legs skittering beneath. It was disgusting and he wanted to puke, but not before he stabbed it to death.

“Now’s the time to show me what you Teiko hunters have,” Kagami shouted, grinning like a madman at the thought of a challenge.

“Please what a moment,” Kuroko said softly, and the tank turned in surprise to see the knife in Kuroko’s hand softly glowing white. He’d never seen someone’s magic glow white before, it almost made the guy look like an angel.

The light burst and washed over Kagami, right as the plant thing decided to attack. The tentacle whipped at him and he rolled under it with amazing speed-everything seemed to be moving slower than normal. Kagami backed up slightly and the plant readied a charge, only for Kagami to suddenly rush at its head and swing at its head, lopping off a couple tentacles.

The creature gave an unearthly screech, madly whipping its arms at Kagami, and skittering backwards. He blocked each blow with ease, sidestepping a couple until he was at the center line again. What was this? He knew that this thing had way better reflexes…

“It’s a haste spell, Kagami-san, but please be careful. It will only last for another thirty seconds,” A voice echoed by his ear. Another bought of white light shone over him and he felt power surging through his muscles, right as the world seemed to speed up around him.

Kuroko nodded again. “I’ve buffed your strength. Please damage it as much as possible.” Kagami had no chance to say anything before one of its main limbs with the spikes swung down on top of him. He raised his sword to block, just barely managing to stay upright from the force. Kuroko had run off again out of his range somewhere and he was left with his heels digging into the dirt.

“That doesn’t help if I can’t attack!” Kagami yelled, twisting himself sideways so that the tentacle had no choice but to slam into the ground. Seizing the opportunity, he reversed his sword and plunged it deep into the thick skin, the added strength in his muscle splitting it open straight to the bone.

The creature let out an unearthly wail again, pulling at the foreign object but Kagami gritted his teeth and hung on. With one of its arms stuck in the ground, the plant had no choice but to fall over its side, tentacles flailing wildly. Quickly, without pause, he pulled out the sword, running up to the base of it and severing it completely, causing a murky green pus to come spraying out.

“Oh, that’s gross!” Kagami yelled leaping back from the skittering legs. He felt another flash of white light and he started glowing from the increased strength. In response, the plant finally found its footing and pulled itself up, all the while Kagami was running around the base, hacking giant cuts into the monster’s otherwise tough skin.

His first miscalculation occurred when a few moments later, his arms suddenly gave out as he lost one of the buffs and the arm came crashing into his chest, knocking him fully to the ground. “Ugh!” Kagami’s breath was knocked out of him and his sword was scattered to the side. The large limb lying on top of him weighed like a ton of bricks and he could barely move. If it wasn’t for his armor, he was fairly sure that his ribcage would be crushed right now. “Wasn’t this fucking-test not supposed to be deadly?”

He pushed futilely at the limb as he saw the spike raise high above the ground and stab down. At the last moment, Kagami jerked to the side, causing the spike to go straight through his right arm. He let out a cry of pain as it was ripped out again, causing his own blood to mix with the plants on the ground. _My sword arm! I can’t…_

His vision was blurred with tears and he was biting his lips so hard he was sure he was bleeding, but no matter how hard he struggled, the thorn just raised its self again and aimed for the head. This was lame! He couldn’t die like this, it was just a festival and he hadn’t even accomplished anything….

The thorn fell and there was a flash of blue light as a figure suddenly appeared above him. Kuroko flung his hands out above him, shouting a string of words and all of a sudden, a blue dome exploded from his hands to cover both their bodies in a halo of light. The thorn slammed against the wall of light, but it held strong, the color growing brighter as the limb pressed harder before it was blown back by the impact. As soon as that happened, Kuroko had brought down his hands, releasing the shield before flipping out his knife in a smooth motion and stabbing the tentacle that held Kagami down.

It released him immediately and he stumbled upwards, holding onto his profusely bleeding arm. “We don’t have much time Kagami-san!” Kuroko said hurriedly, his hands glowing white before a comforting aura settled over Kagami’s skin. He watched in wonder as the wound on his arm closed up, leaving nothing but dried blood, and he could even feel his bruises from the impact fade away.

Was this healing magic? He’d never felt anything so amazing in his life…this was the power of a white mage. Filled with renewed vigor, he was about to reach for his sword when the creature rushed at them straight, causing them to dive in separate directions. Kagami got up easily, but hissed when he saw that the monster was going after Kuroko now. He remembered in the back of his mind somewhere his teacher telling him that monsters hated healing and white magic, so they usually went after those casters first.

Kuroko was running as fast as he could, but he was too slow and got caught by and encroaching arm, dangling in the air above its mouth. “Don’t you fucking dare!” Kagami howled, running forward and grabbing his dropped sword before throwing it straight at the creature. As luck would have it, it hit it straight in the eye causing the monster to screech and shift its attention to the tank. Making sure it wouldn’t change his mind, Kagami activated the only spell he knew: his aura.

Almost immediately he was surrounded by the illusion of red flames, a tiger’s head rearing from somewhere inside his soul. He let out a roar and charged at the creature, claws rippling out of his hand and slicing the attacking tentacles to bits. The creature tried to no avail to hit him, but Kagami’s aura provided him the agility of a wild beast and he dodged every last blow.

A punch straight to the monster’s non-existent neck was all it took to make it drop Kuroko to the ground. Kagami could only hope his partner was okay, so he leaped up onto the head, inches away from the mouth and pulled the sword out. The plant was in its dying throes-pus was leaking from everywhere and its movements were sluggish, but he wasn’t going to stop now. His sword, now bathed in red light, was leaking pure blood-lust as it stabbed down into the head again.

“The tongue Kagami-san! Stab the tongue!” He heard a voice, probably Kuroko call, but he was too busy holding onto his sword as the creature thrashed about. He could see a blur of white running around, but didn’t pay much attention until suddenly, the monster froze.

“KAGAMI-KUN, NOW!” Kuroko shouted, and he took that as his cute to raise his blood-red sword and plunge it deep into the slimy monster tongue. It let out a long, screaming call, before falling over completely and taking Kagami with it. He tumbled to the ground along with his sword as the monster slowly dissolved away into ash.

The forest returned to silence as he breathed heavily, slowly dying down from the burst of excitement he got from fighting. His aura flickered out, and he was just left lying there, monster completely gone.

A pair of blue eyes appeared over him. “Kagami-kun, did you die?”

Kagami let out a long breath and for some odd reason, started laughing. Maybe it was him being exhausted from the sudden fight, Kuroko’s question, or even just the sudden revealing of his abilities, but Kagami kept laughing until he thought he might break a rib.

“Or maybe Kagami-kun has caught a sickness from a monster. That’s fine, I can cure him, “Kuroko said, but before he could take a potion out, Kagami held up his hand.

“I’m fine. That was just a fun fight, “he said, still grinning.

Kagami-kun has a very strange definition of fun.”

“You know what I mean! I haven’t fought a monster like that in forever,” Kagami said, rolling his shoulder. “What even was that spell at the end?”

“A stun spell. At my current level it only lasts a couple seconds on something that large, so you have to strike it at the right moment,” Kuroko said, standing up and extending a hand to the tank. Kagami just looked incredulously at the shrimp and hopped up on his own.

“Not bad at all. I didn’t realize what a white mage could do, but I guess I was underestimating you. You keep it up like that, and we’ll do just fine. Just warn me next time you’re going to pull stupid shit like that,” Kagami said, casually glancing over the mage and seeing he looked fine, other than a few patches of mud.

He was impressed. Not that he’d admit it out loud, but he might not have survived that encounter intact if it weren’t for those buffs and spells. And the power he felt while the magic was coursing through him…now he understood all the old stories how warriors and white mages made the best pairs.

Kagami glanced over at the still neutral-faced Kuroko, who was poking through the leaves again. Why this mysterious boy decided to partner with him, he had no idea, but for once, Kagami didn’t mind. He’d picked a good one.

“Are you coming Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked, staring back at him when he didn’t move for a moment. “There are more monsters this way.”

He shook himself. This was no time to be daydreaming. “Of course I’m coming, idiot. The monsters seem to like you.”

The two walked off into the woods towards the sound of battle.


	2. What's even driving you so hard, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't normally update this often or consistently, but honestly, it's spring break and I'm really bored without a job and stuff like that soooo. yeah. Just a warning, but here you go.

“Uhh, Riko, I think there’s something off about these monsters,” Hyuga said, as he peered at the magical forest with a spyglass.

“Wrong? What do you mean? I buffed them up a little but they shouldn’t be too bad,” Riko said, a finger to her mouth. Had her formula been too strong or something?

“I don’t think your formula is the problem, for once,” Hyuga said, adjusting the glass so she could see through it too.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR ONCE?” Riko screeched, before an earth-shattering roar rang out. Swallowing her next words, she looked into the device, only to see a couple of contestants running from a giant rabid plant monster that was definitely NOT one of the ones she had cooked up for this test. “Shit. Call it off, now!”

“Riko, is it really the best idea to just call off the entire hunt-“

“It’s more than halfway finished anyway, and I don’t want dead recruits, call it off now!” Riko grabbed her horn of loudspeak and started announcing directions.

“Sorry folks, but it seems some forest monsters have gotten loose into our arena. Due to this unforeseen circumstance, we are closing the Hunt early, but rest assured, the points that have been accumulated, will be counted!”

A firecracker was let off, triggering the sudden end to the games as the guild members rushed forward to take care of the sudden problem.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the tank and white mage duo had fought themselves through five more pus-covered kills-including another angry plant- before Kagami showed his true idiot colors and fell down a hole.

“Kagami-kun, you’re stupid. Why am I partners with you?” Kuroko asked, peering down at the prone armored figure. The man in question just yelled some rude words at him before, getting up, showing that nothing had gotten through that thick skull of his.

Kuroko had to admit that he and Kagami were getting better as a team with each successive battle. The first one against the monster was rough, because Kuroko was unused to the red-haired tank’s fighting style, and Kagami had never been around a white mage in his life. However, their second plant kill showed how far their skills grew in a short period of time; it took half the time as the first kill to bring down.

He would at least be more admiring if said object of admiration hadn’t just fallen down a pitfall trap and was now making them late to what seemed to be the end of the games. A loud firecracker sounded above them. “It seems Aida-san has ended the hunt,” Kuroko calmly observed at the noise that made Kagami curse out loud.

“That’s what the fuck that was? I thought we were all gonna die!” Kagami yelled, now attempting to climb up the dirt covered wall. However, he only succeeding in bringing more dirt onto his head.

“You look ridiculous,” Kuroko said, having entirely too much fun with this. It actually felt nice to have a moment of levity like this, considering what he had to do.

“Shut the hell up and help me, Kuroko!” Kagami shouted again. Kuroko was sure if looks could kill, Kagami would be partnerless now, but instead he just closed his eyes and concentrated. This would be the first time he tried this spell on a human so he hoped it worked.

White light briefly glowed in his hands before engulfing Kagami’s body, gently lifting and floating him of the ground. Ignoring the tank’s protests, Kuroko poured more magic into the spell, lifting him higher and higher until he was level with the ground. However, he’d reached his limit and the spell cut out, causing Kagami to face plant comically into the ground.

“What the fuck was that for,” Kagami hissed, spitting out a piece of moss in his direction. It took a bit for the white mage to catch his breath again before answering.

“Kagami-kun, like I said before, not all of us have your endurance. I’m thankful I managed to life you that far, since that spell is only meant to allow you to traverse difficult terrain,” Kuroko said.

Kagami made a sort of gesture like he wanted to strangle Kuroko but decided against it and just wrapped his hand around his partner’s head, lifting him up painfully. “This is for dropping me on the ground, moron. Now get moving!”

Kuroko did his best to wiggle out of the tank’s vice grip, giving him an offended look when he was finally free. He hated people touching his head-his friends at Teiko had learned that one the hard way. “Kagami-kun, I don’t want to be your partner anymore.”

“What the-hey! Are you really that angry?!” Kagami asked loudly, looking almost panicked for some reason. Kuroko sighed inwardly. His poker face certainly came in handy, but not when he was trying to be sarcastic with a brick wall. The mage didn’t deign to answer, but instead grabbed Kagami by the collar and started dragging him with surprising determination.

“Hey! Get off! You little dick-I swear I’m gonna hurt you one of these days-“

* * *

 

The two-after Kagami had finally gotten over himself-emerged to a scene that could only be described at chaos. There were a few of Seirin guild members running back and forth, shouting orders and the rest of the participants were there.

Most of them seemed to be injured in some way, covered in the same green pus as Kagami so it was no surprise when a couple of medics ready with supplies and potions ran over to the two. “We’re fine, don’t worry,” Kuroko said, causing them to look at him in surprise, then doubt.

“Are you sure? Aida-san was worried about you two since she signaled for the end and you were the only pair that didn’t return…” One of the medics said, examining Kagami anyway.

“I fell down a hole. Sorry,” Kagami said brusquely, pulling away from her ministrations. “I’m fuckin’ fine!”

He looked over to Kuroko but he was already gone, running over to the other participants. The medic ran after him, shouting, but everyone quickly stopped short when he hovered over the Bel’ua’s leg, a white light descending on the injury and healing it away.

“What the…” The medics and patient barely got any time to exclaim their surprise before Kuroko ran off to the next victim, a very haggard Kagami desperate to catch up. Most of the others had mostly minor injuries likes cuts and a couple of broken bones, but the white mage kneeled next to each one of them, gently asking if they were okay before casting a healing spell.

Kagami would’ve thought it was a touching scene if he wasn’t worried that the mage’s complexion was getting paler and paler and his legs were shaking underneath him as he continued to walk. Taking a few large steps, he caught up to Kuroko and grabbed his arm.

“Hey, stop this! You’re gonna keel over at this rate!” Kagami demanded, not letting up his grip despite the cold look Kuroko was giving him.

“As a white mage, it’s my duty to help those that are injured,” the blue-haired mage said tonelessly.

“And as your partner, it’s my duty to tell you you’re being fucking stupid! You won’t be of any use to anyone if you use up all your magic and die!” Kagami said, shaking him a little bit. “Look around you. They’ll be fine without your help!”

Okay, maybe that phrase wasn’t the right thing to use, because that same look of pain ran across Kuroko’s face again before vanishing.

“What the idiot means to say is you’ve done more than enough. Worry about yourself a little more.” A familiar voice came from behind them and Kagami turned around to see Hyuga and Riko walking up to them.

“I…” Kuroko swayed on his feet, but thanks to Kagami’s hand on his arm, he just fell into his partner’s shoulder. “I apologize.”

It was true though. Medics and guild members were no longer running around wildly, and several of the participants that Kuroko had healed had gathered to thank him, grateful looks on their faces.

“It’s okay, everyone here is indebted to your kindness,” Riko said, folding her arms. “However, I wanted to ask you about the monsters you saw in the forest. Those plant creatures were never meant to be a part of the test.”

“What? So is that why one of them almost killed me?” Kagami jolted angrily, _but gently, he still had his mage leaning on him._

“Yes, well…those weren’t supposed to be there. I’m really impressed that you two were able to kill not only one, but two of them with only minimal injuries,” Riko said, staring the two down.

“Well, I can’t take all the credit. Kuroko here has some pretty okay magic,” Kagami said, feeling like the words had to be peeled off his tongue. Said mage in question merely nodded, his lips turning up only slightly.

“You were correct. Kagami-kun is a good partner,” he said, trying to push himself up as far as the tank would let him.

Hyuga actually laughed, for once. “You know, when we saw your sign up then what you really looked like, I wasn’t expecting much. But you’re definitely the real thing, Kuroko-kun.”

“And I don’t care what people had against white mages in the past, you’re more than welcome here in Seirin, both of you,” Riko added, her smile genuine. “Of course, I’m not just saying that. The games may have ended abruptly but you guys still won. I should award bonus points for taking down those high level monsters.”

Kagami looked at her in shock. “Wait, really?”

“Of course! We can’t exactly do the ceremony now, but you two are the winners of the Festival of the Hunt!” She clapped her hands a few times together for them before reaching into one of the many pouches she had on her person. She pulled out a small amulet, about the size of coin, that was made out of silver and set with an opal stone.

“The reward,” Hyuga answered, noticing Kagami’s questioning glare. “Remember we said the winners get a speedcasting pendant? Honestly, and you want to be a great hunter…”

“Shut up, I knew that!” Kagami growled, snatching the pendant away.

“Oi! Respect your seniors!”

While the two were arguing (again) Kuroko’s hand snuck out and took the amulet from Kagami’s hand, pulling it over his neck. “Thank you.”

“Hey! Don’t go taking things without asking!” Kagami protested.

Blue eyes stared back at him. “You have no use for it, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah, I know, but that’s not the point!” He continued before getting interrupted by the two guild leaders.

“Since Kagami won’t shut up,” Riko said, “We’ll leave you two be. But we hope you’ll join the celebration later once everything’s cleared up. Until then, we officially welcome you two into the Seirin guilds ranked members!”

Kagami couldn’t help but grin.

* * *

 

They did later on visit the festival at Kuroko’s insistence, in which Kagami was immediately surrounded by fans, who flocked to his height and powerful aura. It was all the white mage could do to not get trampled by the various people and go around taste-testing the various foods they had on display.

They were all delicious, though Kuroko spent most of the time around a candy booth manned by a kind older woman, who gave him free samples because ‘he was adorable like her grandson’. It drove a pang into his heart to remember an old friend who would love the free food-one that would be all over the fortuntelling booth, and another’s booming voice would be heard as he shouted out challenges-

No, Kuroko couldn’t think like that. He’d come here to rescue them and with Kagami’s help, he could. Even if the tank didn’t know the true purpose, he was a good partner and had the drive to become the best.

He continued to chew on the candy as night time faded in for real, and the streetlamps lit up. All around him were happy sounds of adults and children. He’d heard a few ripples throughout the crowd about wanting to see this Teiko white mage everyone was talking about, but despite his unusual clothing, no one really approached him. To them, he was just another weird Seirin mage.

It was when his vision started getting blurry and his dark thoughts becoming too prominent that Kuroko decided to return to the guild headquarters to sleep. The members slept in an area off to the side of the main lobby and training grounds, usually with a roommate or two. Kuroko’s roommate was of course, his partner, but he was gone right now, probably still in the middle of the festival.

He dropped a sigh as he padded over to his little bed on bare feet. It was more like a cushion, but soft and fluffy, so Kuroko sank gratefully into it. Kagami had been right-healing all those people had taken everything out of him and he fell asleep almost immediately. Stamina had never been his strong point.

It was a little later in the night that Kuroko woke up partially to the sound of the door being aggressively slid open, letting heavy footsteps pile in. That must’ve been Kagami, so the mage snuffled slightly and turned over. Somehow the blanket he’d draped over himself had disappeared in the night and without his coat on, the air was a bit cold.

Sighing at the fact he’d actually have to open his eyes and find it, he froze when a shadow appeared and a blanket was draped over him again, up to his neck. “You’re gonna get cold,” He heard above him, before the shadow moved away to the other side of the room.

Kuroko smiled silently. His partner must’ve thought he was asleep.

Okay. Kagami knew that he’d be awake the next day, probably early for training or whatever, but he didn’t realize he’d be awake to a chicken pecking him in the face. A green chicken, accompanied by a loud screech that echoed throughout the guild house.

“IZUKI! DID YOU LET THE CHICKENS OUT AGAIN?! IF YOU DID YOU’RE CLEANING ITS SHIT UP OFF THE FLOOR!” Those tones certainly sounded like the spectacled elf, probably woken up in the same manner as Kagami, who had promptly shoved the green bird off of his face.

“Okay, what the hell?” The tank asked, blearily looking over at Kuroko who was not only up, but surrounded by the stupid birds, one even perched on his head. “What?”

“Kagami-kun, they are very cute,” the blue-haired mage said, picking one up in his hands.

“I’m dreaming. Please tell me I’m dreaming.”

He was not dreaming, and this fact was made evident when a red-faced Hyuga and equally distressed black-haired human came barging into the room. “There they are!”

Everyone looked in silence at Kuroko surrounded by chickens, the one on his head squawking and ruffling its feathers. “I think they like me.”

No one had anything to say to that. Hyuga just rubbed his temples like he dealt with this all the time and told Kuroko to hand the multicolored chickens over to Izuki, who apparently was the other black-haired mage they’d seen yesterday.

“It’s his summoning pet project. I have no clue why, but he felt like seeing if he could breed summoned familiars with regular chickens. It didn’t go well,” Hyuga said, explained why one of them was purple.

It was because of this incident that Kagami concluded that the guild he’d just entered was full of nutjobs, and for once, Kuroko agreed.

“This isn’t as bad as some of the things I’ve seen in Teiko, though.” Kuroko said as they got breakfast. Kagami ended up eating most of his partner’s food, seeing how he kept insisting he wasn’t hungry.

“You tellin’ me all hunting guilds are insane?” He asked, his mouth stuffed full with bread.

“Kagami-kun, that’s rude. Seirin is a bit different since it has so many mages, but two of my friends in Kiseki fought so often the arena had to be rebuilt every other week,” Kuroko said.

“Wait, what?! You know THE Kiseki? Those miracle guys that literally every hunter knows who they are?” The tank asked, stunned. Sure, he knew the white mage was from Teiko, but he thought the guy was just like a healer for them, not actually interacting with the hunters.

“Yes, as I told you before, they are my friends,” Kuroko said, his gaze still locked in neutral. Kagami really wanted to pry more, but never got a chance before Riko suddenly burst in, grabbed them both by their hair, and dragged them off to practice.

* * *

 

“Everyone, silence!” Riko shouted, standing in front of all the new recruits, including Kuroko and Kagami, who were all sitting, looking terrified. They were in front of what looked like a large field made for combat and a long, low-hanging building, probably for when it was raining. But for now, their new guild leader, sporting a pair of shorts and a top that looked like it had been dragged through several swamps and a monster’s intestinal tract, slapped the board she had set up with a long stick.

“You all can flap your mouths later! I, as everyone knows, am Aida Riko, your new guild leader and trainer. Some may call me devil-spawn, but that is a price I am willing to pay for making our hunters the best they are. Now that our lovely LATE ARRIVALS are here-“there were two raps on the head for one Kagami and one Kuroko in the front row-“we can begin.”

“I am Hyuga Junpei, the personnel officer. It’s my job to make sure everyone has the correct missions and are sent off on ones that use their talents to the fullest,” The elf said, pushing his glasses up on his face. “This over here is the idiot summoner Izuki Shun, whom cannot speak at the moment.”

The black-haired man on the other side of Riko smiled and made an apologetic face, holding up a board with shimmering letters on it. ‘HYUGA FED ME A SILENCE POTION FOR TELLING TOO MANY PUNS.’

He erased the letters with a wave of his hand, turning it around and writing something with a magic pencil. Kagami watched, actually sort of fascinated. He’d seen those in the city, but never got to play with one before. Izuki spun his sign back around so everyone could read it. ‘ALSO, I AM SORRY FOR ANY FOWL PLAY THIS MORNING. MY BAD.’

“IZUKI YOU BITCH!” Hyuga screamed out, kicking the man in the side of the face. “I gave you that potion so you WOULDN’T TELL PUNS!”

Riko completely ignored the chaos going on behind her and continued her introduction. “I’m afraid these are the only senior hunters we have right now. Kiyoshi and the others are out on a large hunt and won’t be back for a couple of weeks. Now that we’re done, I want all of you to introduce yourselves. Name, race and class, so we can know more about you.”

It of course started with Kuroko, who was sitting in the very first spot. “Kuroko Tetsuya, half-elf, white mage.”

The white mage part, of course, got a few whispers, but they’d all seen his powers in the festival. Kagami, however, had something else to ask. “Half-elf? But you look completely human!”

Kuroko merely brushed a few hairs aside, revealing the slightly pointed tips of his ears. Now that he thought about it, his face was smoother and more angular than a human’s would be, but still.

“Kagami, shut up! You’re next!”

“Ugh, fine! Kagami Taiga, human, berserker. Happy?” That of course earned him another slap to the head. The introductions continued down the line, though Kagami mostly tuned it out, glaring at his devil of a ‘teacher.’

“Because I forgot to mention it before, I am an alchemist, and Hyuga is a nature mage, so if you have any questions about those two fields, please tell us immediately. Bad things could happen if you don’t,” Riko said, and it looked like the fight behind her had finally stopped.

“Now. Review!” Riko shouted, slapping the board with a loud noise that made everyone jump. “What are the five main humanoid races?!”

Kagami was jolted out of his daze. What? What did this have to do with hunting? A hand was raised by one of the other recruits, who immediately answers when the stick was pointed at him. “Um, h-human, elf, demon, Bel’ua, and Magnus…”

“Correct! Each race has their own distinguishing characteristics and magical properties. Knowing this will help you better understand your own abilities and those of any enemies you may come across. It’s very common for hunters to fight among each other, whether in tournaments or in the field, so I want all of you to be prepared!” Riko said authoritatively, and the tank inwardly groaned, despite what she said making sense. If there was one thing he hated more than hunger, it was sitting still and learning about things.

The lecture went on for a little while, causing him to go into an even fouler mood. YES, he knew that Bel’ua had several different animal characteristics and often took on the traits of their respective species, and yes, he knew that Magnus were gigantic and had rams horns so why was he being told this again? Even Kuroko was sort of sleeping through it, only waking up when he heard an important word.

  
Thankfully, it was only about an hour long, because Riko wanted to see the extent of their abilities. Despite being promoted to ranked hunters, she told Kagami and Kuroko they still had a lot of training to do to get up to standard.

“Hunters usually work in pairs. It’s obvious you two have chemistry already, but you’re not used to each other’s ways of fighting yet. This training menu will fix that,” she said, beginning to divide the rest up in pairs as well.

The so called training menu ended up being a workout from hell, if Kagami had anything to say about it. It started with all the recruits together-even the senior members-running, jumping, and even crawling through a maze to increase their stamina. (Riko expressly banned Kuroko from using his float spell on himself.)

It was followed up by a number of exercises for his muscles that made him want to keel over and die, his entire body hurt that much. He was a big guy, he wasn’t a wimp, but he’d never even _heard_ of training like this.

At one of their myriad breaks, he angrily inquired about this, only to learn that Riko was apparently a genius when it came to unlocking hunter’s true potential-she could just look at them and figure out not only what they were best at, but how to strengthen them to their finest. Combined with her skills in potion-making and alchemy, Kagami’s new guild leader was a fearsome person he was glad to have on his side.

If he could call this training on his side. By the end of the day, the tank felt like he wanted to lay face down in the dirt, and Kuroko WAS lying face down in the dirt. He had to pick the poor kid up and make him eat something before putting him to bed, he’d overworked himself so much.

The next day was just as grueling, if not more. There was more lecture in the morning, which he slept through, and then Kagami put his aching muscles through some more workout. He was actually concerned for Kuroko’s health when he saw the mage looking unusually pale, but he stuck through it, never complaining not even once. It made him both impressed and angrily worried at the same time.

Afterwards, Riko had split them into groups according to classes/talents. The mages went with Hyuga and Izuki, while she and a couple of the sword-wielding guild members took the rest. It was the first time Kagami had been separated from his partner since they met, and it left him with an odd, empty feeling. It was stupid. He’d just met the kid a couple days ago, thought he was kind of blunt and annoying, yet every time he turned around he was expecting the blue eyes to be there, ready to judge him and offer sarcastic replies.

Did Kuroko feel the same way? He really wanted to know if he was imagining things.

“Unfortunately, our resident martial arts expert is out on a mission right now, but the rest of us will do our best to fill in the gap, “Riko said, clapping her hands together. The archers and swordsmen seemed to fit in comfortably with the guild members and led off to practice fields, but she didn’t seem to know what to do with Kagami. It was obvious he already had training, curtesy of his teacher from Luna, and Seirin never really dealt with a tank before, especially not one of the physical class.

“I’m sorry. It’s true we have some pretty strong fighters in our seniors, but Seirin is pretty heavily mage-based. We don’t have as many resources for your types as other guilds do,” Riko apologized, actually upset that she couldn’t provide the best for one of her students. Kagami actually blushed and muttered that it was okay. He couldn’t take the fact that these people were so nice to him after taking him in, despite yelling at him all the time.

That being said, Riko’s brilliant idea to help him out was to summon a freaking rock golem, stand on top of it, and yell out advice to Kagami as he was fighting it. Not on his top list of things he ever wanted to do again, but he definitely learned how to dodge rocks.

Later that night he finally met up with Kuroko again, only to see the mage was about to pass out again. When questioned about what exactly he did, the boy only balefully glanced at him and told him something about ‘magic preservation and stamina building’ before promptly passing out on his shoulder again.

Kagami had to carry him to bed.

* * *

 

This kept up for a week before they got any respite, and while Kagami could tell his muscles were getting used to it, he didn’t feel like he was getting any stronger. Besides, each night he went to bed, he had to lie next to Kuroko and listen to the mage’s labored breathing. If Kagami was in this much pain, he couldn’t imagine what Kuroko was even going through. The kid was tiny and there wasn’t much to him in the first place.

The first night that he saw Kuroko come back with an ashen face, his limbs nearly useless, Kagami almost bust down the door to Hyuga’s room, demanding he lighten up on his partner. However, Kuroko stopped him midway through, saying he didn’t mind.

“Kagami-kun, I know I’m weak, but I don’t want any special treatment because of it,” Kuroko said quietly, a trembling hand holding onto his shirt. “Please don’t.”

Kagami let out a long breath. He sounded so pathetic and when the mage looked at him like that, how could he refuse? Angrily sitting down next to his partner’s bed, he forced him to lie down again. “You know what? Fine, I can tell when you’re too fuckin’ stubborn to deal with. But I’m not gonna let you just kill yourself over some training. You’re so pathetic sometimes.”

Kuroko didn’t even say anything back to that, just stared at him with his unreadable eyes. “I’m sorry Kagami-kun, but I won’t agree with you on that. I won’t give up just because I’m pathetic and weak.”

Well, now he certainly felt like the bad guy. Kagami brushed away and feelings of shame and poked the mage in the head. “Then don’t die, idiot. Seriously, if you keep this up even I’m gonna get worried about you. What’s even driving you so hard anyway?”

For some reason, the tank never removed his hand and it just sort of stayed there against Kuroko’s soft hair. The mage however, didn’t answer for a little while, and just breathed out, his breath tickling Kagami’s exposed skin.

“I have some friends, Kagami-kun. I talked about them before, the Kiseki of the Teiko guild right?” He swallowed and continued. “They are my friends, and something bad happened to them. I…I watched it happen and I couldn’t do anything about it, Kagami-kun. It was a terrible feeling. I watched them all fall into darkness and throw me away and there was nothing I could do about it. So I ran away because I was weak.

“So that’s why I came here and I want to train. I am a white mage, and it is my duty to help my companions. And I will become stronger until I can bring them all back to the way they are. Do you understand, Kagami-kun?”

He did. Kagami gave a gentle pat to the boys head before removing it. “Get some sleep then. You can’t save your friends if you’re dead, and it would be troublesome for me to have a corpse as a partner.”

He actually saw it this time. The tank saw the edges of the mages mouth curl up into a real, albeit small smile. “Of course, Kagami-kun. We wouldn’t want that.”

Nothing more was said, but the red-haired tank felt something strange burning in his chest. Kuroko really just had been a means to an end at first, a support to climb on and get stronger, but they seemed to be moving past that.

Or at least, he felt that way.

* * *

 

For the rest of that week, Kagami and Kuroko never spoke of that conversation again, and the tank wondered for a moment if it even happened sometimes, if it not for the way Kuroko’s gaze slightly changed every time they made eye contact. It was….kind of cute, actually. Not that he, really, cared.

His maddening disappearance act still fucking worked, though, as he learned the hard way when he was cooking breakfast for the whole guild. Hyuga discovered that he was actually an amazing chef somehow and commanded him to do so until some guy named Mitobe to come back, so Riko wouldn’t murder them all with her cooking. The rest of the guild was grateful.

Kagami was not when Kuroko’s sudden appearance caused him to spill hot water all over his hand. Kuroko would’ve laughed at him if he had any emotions at all, told Kagami he was stupid (again) and promptly healed his hand.

Eight days from when the two joined the guild is when they got their first mission.

“Congratulations you two!” Riko said, patting the two rather exhausted guild members on the shoulders. “Guess what we got on the bill board?”

“A mission!” Kagami’s eye lit up like a puppy and he was instantly revitalized.

“Yep. A hunt to be more specific, and one so simple even your pea brain can handle it,” she said, causing Kagami to sputter in anger before Kuroko jabbed him in the side.

“Stop that. Now it’s a hunt for a bunch of D-class monsters, but there’s a whole ton of them. It’s more crowd control than anything else, and that’s what a tank is good for, right?” Riko said, showing them both a winning smile. “Now you have a chance to put all my lovely training to good use.”

This left the two with a very large concern about their state of health, even if it was against D-class monsters.

Kagami wanted to ask Kuroko if he was up to this, but he knew he would just get a scathing, blank glare in return. Besides, the mage looked a little bit less like death today, and that was a good thing.

Of course, all of that was blown out of the water when Riko guided them out of the HQ, over to a side of the practice fields neither of them had been to before. Before them sat none other than the strangest mechanical contraption either of them have ever seen: a real life airship.

“Isn’t she great? My father built this for the Seirin guild to go on missions, and she was just finished with repairs today!” Riko exclaimed throwing her arms out wide while Kagami tried to take in the sight.

It wasn’t big, but it was shaped like a bird and seemed to be laced with panels that gleamed in the sun. Metal wound around a few joints that looked like wood, creating edges that looked sharp in the sunlight. Izuki waved at them from the pilot’s seat. “Hey guys, I finally got my voice back!”

With a good luck from Riko and the rest of the guild, the duo nervously stepped onto the open platform that was the deck-thankfully walled in so they wouldn’t fall off. It was only when Izuki kicked it into gear that Kagami discovered something very, very important: he was afraid of heights.

Therefore he spent the entirety of the trip clinging to Kuroko and not opening his eyes. His partner alternated between making fun of him and awkwardly patting him on the back, knowing there was nothing he could do to pry Kagami’s arms off of him.

It lasted for hours, and both of them were extremely grateful when the airship finally touched down and Kagami got off on shaky legs.

“I’m sorry you had to wing it with me, but we got here in one piece, right?” Izuki said, apparently happy he could speak again. Kagami nearly ripped his tongue out permanently.

* * *

 

“D rank hunt, huh?” Izuki had left them off on a plain that was more sand than grass, which seemed to lead into a great rolling desert. Kagami really hoped that they wouldn’t have to go too far into the desert, as he tended to sink in sand.

It was hot too, but thankfully, the real heat of the season had yet to kick in. They were trudging along the edge of the desert, keeping eyes peeled for the small sandworms that were their target for today.

“Kagami-kun can use his nose again, can’t he? After all, we’re not in the forest,” Kuroko said, suddenly appearing beside him. The tank looked down at him, surprised, before nodding. How had the mage remembered it from that far back?

“There’s none around here. I think they’re a bit further in, and over that way,” Kagami said, pointing to where several giant blocks of stone seemed to be rising from the sand. He sighed to himself a prepared to go in, Kuroko stepping lightly after him.

Thankfully after only a mile or so, the ground hardened and Kagami was able to walk easier. The pillars of stone were now in full view and there was an inkling in the back of his mind. He remembered his brother talking about this desert and its strange rock formations. The city of sand was further in, apparently surrounded by a waterfall made entire of sand itself, but all around it were the Stone Pillars and crystals, which rose up inexplicably from the ground.

“This place is powerful,” Kuroko said, putting his hand on one of the crystals. They glowed softly in the sunlight, as if absorbing its energy. Further in, a few of the pillars had fused into a cliff-face that seemed to have abandoned structures all over it, and the expanse of ground had hardened shrubbery and a couple of scattered lizards.

Nothing that looked remotely like a sandworm.

Kagami’s nose twitched. He could almost sense the presence of another person watching them, but more importantly, something had died close to here. Not saying anything, he just grabbed Kuroko’s arm and dashed off into the direction of the smell. It wasn’t far, and when he arrived, he almost had to cover his face, it was so fresh. A sandworm body was lying there in the open, bleeding from what looked like several gunshot wounds all over its body. And as if that were not enough, there was a strangely fletched arrow buried directly in its ugly face.

“Apparently someone’s here to steal our kills, the bastard. We need to get a move on, Kuroko. Kuroko?” Kagami had turned to where his white mage partner usually was, but instead, he was inspecting the arrow lodged in the monster’s skull.

Kuroko actually looked shocked for once. Like, legitimate facial expression, and it was enough to give the tank pause. “This arrow…” the mage muttered, fingering the green feathers.

“What is it? Do you know something about that?”

“….” Kuroko didn’t say anything, merely yanking it out of the body and sticking it in his belt. “Kagami-kun, we need to find the rest of the sandworms before he can kill them all.”

“Wait. ‘He?’ You know who shot that arrow? What’s going on?” Kagami protested, but Kuroko ignored him completely.

“The person is obviously a good marksman. We need to be on the top of our game,” the mage said, an uncharacteristic note of panic in his voice.

“Okay fine, calm down, but after the job is done you’re sitting down and telling me every-found one!” Kagami didn’t finished, but merely ran in the direction his nose told him too. Just a few seconds later, his ears confirmed the fact that there really was a living sandworm, and it was _angry._

The two arrived at the scene of a rearing monster, only to hear a gunshot ring out and the creature fall dead before their eyes. “Fuck these bastards!”

“There’s two of them, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said before concentrating on breathing. Kagami heard another one and they ran off to the sound, only this time to have a rain of green-fletched arrows kill the creature.

The tank looked up, but all he saw from the trajectory was the shadow of a figure before it disappeared again. _Asshole is using the stone pillars as a goddamn vantage point!_ Kagami let out a snarl and increased his pace as the maddening game of catch continued.

It was no luck. The pair were only able to kill one of the sandworms, and that was because it nearly fell on top of them, running from the mysterious gunner. Kagami swore at the corpse that was slowly dissolving to ashes in front of him, paying no mind to his companion behind him. That, he figured, was probably a mistake.

There was a click. Kagami turned around, only to see a black haired human with a few strands in his place pressing a gun to Kuroko’s head.

“I thought I heard a few rats running around,” the man said in a smooth voice, like he wasn’t holding Kagami’s partner at gunpoint.

“You-“ Kagami started forward, but the human just grabbed Kuroko’s arm in retaliation, pressing the gun into his skull harder.

“Sshhhh, I swear all tanks have meat for brains. Am I right, pretty boy?” He said, but Kuroko’s facial expression showed not one ounce of distress or anything.

“Who the hell are you?!” Kagami shouted, actually shaking in his immobile rage.

“Names Takao Kuzanari. And I believe this is checkmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I wonder who is being introduced next?


	3. I'm trying to explain myself.

Kuroko probably should’ve been feeling more panicked than he was at this moment, but his self-preservation had never been the first on his list of priorities. What was more important was the green-fletched arrow in his belt-the first clue he’d gotten in years as the whereabouts of his friends.

“Takao-san, was it?” Kuroko said, slowly so he wouldn’t actually get shot in the head. He couldn’t see him from this angle, only Kagami’s distressed face and he hoped his companion wouldn’t do anything rash. Takao’s name sounded familiar and he wanted to ask him questions before Kagami started tearing limbs off.

“Hmm? You talking? Pretty bold for a captive, right?” Takao said, his voice right near the mage’s ear. “If you’re so talkative, how about telling me what you are up to in these parts? What about it, big guy?”

“What the fuck should we answer to you, you bastard?!” Kagami yelled, his sword finally drawn.

“I don’t know, I thought the gun to your friends head would give you a bit of a hint, but my bad. I guess you really pick them, don’t you, pretty boy?” Takao was waving the gun around in a wild gesture, the other arm drawn tight enough around Kuroko’s neck that he couldn’t get away.

Kuroko said nothing, but unlike Kagami, he wasn’t scared. A little bit, maybe of being so close to a gun, but Takao wasn’t radiating bloodlust. In fact, the mage was fairly certain the taller man didn’t really want to kill him.

“You let him go right now-“

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, his voice cutting off the tank’s. The red-head shot him a pained look, but Kuroko ignored it for the moment. “Takao-san, I don’t know why you’re doing this, but I just want to speak to Midorima-kun.”

That caused both of them to freeze in their tracks, and the mage was able to twist around enough to look up into Takao’s stormy eyes. Like he thought, they didn’t hold any sort of personal malice or anger. Just suspicion. Surprise.

“You-what?” Takao asked, though his grip didn’t slacken any.

“I’m guessing you are Midorima-kun’s partner, but I’ve been looking for him for a long time. If you bring me to him I can explain. I swear I mean him no harm,” Kuroko said. Well, despite the two never really seeing eye to eye, at least. The two of them had still been friends.

“You-you say you’re Shin-chan’s friend? Right, like I can just believe some suspicious little kid wandering in here and saying that, huh? How do I know you’re not one of _them_ again?” Takao’s voice suddenly tightened and the gun was pressed against his head again.

“Kuroko, what the hell is going on? What are you not telling me?!” Kagami was saying, and he almost winced at the desperate tone in his voice. Kuroko didn’t want to do this to his new companion, but now was not a good time to explain.

“Kagami-kun, I’m sorry. Just let me do this. I’ll tell you-“ Takao’s grip tightened, telling him to shut up.

“Hey, hey, that’s rude, talking to someone in front of me,” he hissed. “Now tell me how you know Shin-chan and I won’t kill you in front of your angry friend over there.”

He could clearly see every muscle in Kagami’s body trembling with the urge to jump forward, and the light in his eyes rivaled that of a wild beast about to break loose. _Do I really mean that much to Kagami-kun already?_ His mind was wandering a bit-perhaps he was a little more panicked than he thought.

“Takao-san, you wouldn’t kill me. I know Midorima-kun wouldn’t partner with someone like that,” Kuroko said, getting straight to the point. That got Takao to lower his gun a little bit.

“Say what? I’m impressed. How did you figure that out?” The gunner asked.

“The monsters here had both gunshots and Midorima-kun’s arrows in them both. It was obvious that two people were working together, and now I see the bullets come from you,” Kuroko pointed out in a very even voice.

“Hmm. You’re observant, pretty boy. But that’s not gonna-“

“Is Midorima-kun still obsessed with astrology? He has green hair, wears enchanted glasses, and always has to do a ritual of divination before he does anything important. He’s a Bel’ua who loves to read and is very terrible at portraying his emotions,” Kuroko continued, ignoring Takao’s words. He started fishing around in one of his pockets, causing the gunner’s arms to tighten again before he pulled out a very small charm.

It was a round purple amethyst stone, bound by a silver chain, marked with the symbol of the Water-bearer, the stars he was borne under. Midorima had given it to him long ago, claiming it would help him with his protective and healing abilities. Kuroko didn’t know if that was true, but he kept it with him just in case. Having Midorima give you your birthstone was akin to him confessing his undying love for you.

“You….have one too?” Takao had taken one look at the little charm and completely let go of Kuroko. In that moment, Kagami immediately reached out and dragged the mage over to his side, actually growling at the gunner, who was still looking slightly stunned.

“So you weren’t lying all this time, huh. Shin-chan would never give something like that to someone he didn’t trust-all right, I believe you,” He said, spinning the gun around a couple times and putting it back in his belt.

“Thank you, Takao-san,” Kuroko started to say before he was shoved behind his partner’s back.

“What the fuck makes you think that’s just gonna stop me from killing you right now?” Kagami yelled, his sword pointed directly at the black-haired man.

“Relax, man, the gun wasn’t even loaded,” Takao said, and took it out of its holster before clicking the trigger a few times.

Kuroko wasted no more time in driving his hand directly into a slit in Kagami’s side, causing the larger guy to yelp and fold in on himself. “Kagami-kun is rude and annoying.”

He levelled his eyes at the gunner, who looked like he wanted to burst out into laughter. “But so is Takao-san. What would he have done if I really was a threat?”

Takao did let out a snort this time and waved around his other pistol. “Shot ya with the loaded gun, of course.”

“You fucking bastard…” Kagami hissed, having pulled himself off the ground to get revenge. Kuroko calmly dodged his jab back before the tank grabbed him by his collar and shook him. “What the hell is your problem? How can you just trust him like that?!”

It was hard for the mage to answer when he was being strangled by his own clothing. “You’ve been acting suspicious ever since you saw the goddamn arrow, and now you have the gall to go and make buddies with the guy who was about to murder you? AND you won’t tell me who this Mido-whatever bastard is!”

Realizing he was strangling Kuroko, Kagami finally let go, setting him down on his feet. “Ugh, I hate you sometimes.”

“Um, is your lover’s quarrel done? Because I’m feeling a little left out here and I have a really angry bunny to return to,” Takao said, butting in. Kagami quickly snapped his neck around to give him a glare, before returning it to Kuroko.

Said mage sighed. He was going to get nowhere if he just stayed here. “Takao-san, just bring me to Midorima-kun. This is getting tiring.”

“Right-o, pretty boy,” Takao gave a wink and a salute, before beckoning them in the right direction.

“I have a name, Takao-san.”

“Kuro-chan!”

“ _NO.”_

* * *

 

The trio ascended one of the stone pillars a few miles in by a hidden staircase built into the side, but no sooner had they reached the top than Takao was suddenly hit with a blow that left him sprawling out in the dirt.

Kagami and Kuroko didn’t even have time to react to the tall figure that was awaiting them, green hair softly illuminated by the setting sun behind him. He stood at an impressive six foot something, jade eyes concealed by what could only be enchanted spectacles, with pale skin and eyelashes that were the envy of many women-and men-over.

His feet and hands were a bit oddly shaped, and his clothing was just as odd as Kuroko’s-but the thing that stuck out to Kagami the most was the large rabbit ears perched on top of the man’s head, twisting in a couple of different directions as he slowly pulled his hand away from the bow strapped to his back.

“Takao, what is the meaning of this?” The rabbit Bel’ua suddenly demanded, his eyes sliding right over the two as he stalked right over to the now prone gunner. Kagami couldn’t help but notice the oddly graceful way the man walked-his feet WERE jointed differently-but he shook it off as the rabbit man started stepping on Takao to get his attention.

“Ow. Ow, Shin-chan! Stop that! I’m sorry I went off without your hearsay but come on, it could’ve been anyone after you!” The black-haired man whined, trying to fend off the archer’s feet.

“Hmph. Takao, I thought you had learned! You’re just as idiotic as ever, and nearly killed people who have nothing to do with your delusions! I don’t care about innocent lives, but I like to avoid collateral damage!” The green-haired man shouted, completely ignoring everyone else.

Kagami would’ve found this scene hilarious had he not just spent the entire time climbing this godforsaken rock to find a crazed rabbit-man await them, and one glance at Kuroko told him he’d be no help either. Was this guy the Midorima-kun the mage was talking about?

“Are you gonna keep ignoring us?” Kagami snarled, pulling himself onto the top of the pillar to his full height. The bunny man stopped beating up his partner to turn his icy glare on the tank and started to walk fluidly back.

It only took a moment of glaring between the two for Kagami to instantly hate the man, and notice the fact that this guy was a couple inches taller than him-damn his Bel’ua feet!-both facts that made the tank very uncomfortable. “Never mind. Now that I’ve seen him up close, Takao, you should’ve killed him.”

“Hey, fuck you too!” He didn’t know what he did to get on this man’s bad side, but if the bunny man was gonna treat him like shit, he certainly wasn’t gonna show any respect back. “I’m not the guy who goes around beating up my partner!”

“Haha, Shin-chan is just showing his concern for me running off without him telling me.” Takao was laughing in the background. He’d stood up finally, and looked rather non-plussed for all the kicking bunny-man did. His ruffled shirt and vest weren’t even that dirty and for some reason, it just made Kagami want to punch him more. “Kuro-chan, are you just gonna hide there? I thought you wanted to see Shin-chan?”

Takao’s casual statement had ‘Shin-chan’ freezing, and then looking wildly around. “What? Who are you talking about?”

“Midorima-kun, I’m insulted that you haven’t spotted me yet,” said a voice by Kagami’s elbow, and if he wasn’t so angry, Kagami would’ve jumped. Midorima, however, did, and he was pleased by that.

He wasn’t expecting the man to go even paler, his rabbit ears nearly falling flat, when the man took in his partner’s appearance. “K-kuroko?”

“You look surprised. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you, Midorima-kun, but I’ve had a trying past few years,” Kuroko said, bowing slightly.

Kagami glanced at Takao, who looked just as confused as he was. Well, it had been obvious the two knew each other, but Kagami hadn’t been expecting such a severe reaction. However, Midorima attempted to recover himself by pushing back his glasses and clearing his throat. “Kuroko, everyone in Teiko heard you had gone missing and assumed the worst, myself included. You know how to disappear when you want to. Kise and Aomine even went out looking before they too-“

Midorima suddenly glanced around them. “This isn’t the place to talk. Come. We’ll give shelter for the night, but don’t expect anything else.”

Kagami now was seriously confused. Even Midorima was holding things back from them and seemed to react to Kuroko like a ghost. Well, he acted like one, but seriously….what was the deal of mentioning ‘everyone thought the worst?’

There was a tug on his arm. “Kagami-kun, I know you still have a lot of questions, but please just bear with us a little while longer. We can trust Midorima-kun, and he will give us both the answers we need.”

Kagami wanted to stammer, say something about how they shouldn’t trust a violent rabbit man and his trigger-happy companion, how they needed to finish this hunt (even if it was a failure)  and report to Seirin, how this all was stupid, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. He saw a rare emotion in those big blue eyes, and Kuroko no longer wore the carefully crafted stoic mask he normally did. He seemed even younger than normal, glancing every few seconds over to Midorima as if to make sure the man was still there.

“Fine. I’m too tired to argue, but you better tell me what’s going on, or I’m not gonna be your partner anymore, “Kagami said, hoping he wouldn’t regret the words coming out of his mouth. Kuroko slumped slightly, but showed no signs of disagreement, merely turning to where Takao was waving at them excitedly.

“Tch.” The tank clicked his tongue. What had he gotten himself into this time?

* * *

 

To say that Kuroko was overjoyed when he saw Midorima framed by the sun like that was a bit of an understatement. To go so long without any word of his precious friends’ conditions and then to find one of them looking just as life-like and vibrant as when he left filled him with hope like no other.

They had never gotten along very well, but Kuroko had always considered the Bel’ua a friend, ever since he saw the tiny gestures of kindness that Midorima would later deny ever happened. Like the charm, for instance. Midorima had given one to each member of the Kiseki, him included, claiming they warded off bad luck. Since none of them ‘had been followers of fate’, it was obvious they needed him to intervene. Of course, Kuroko never really believed in things like that, but if it made Midorima happy, how could he deny such a thing?

And here he was now, sitting in an old abandoned temple next to a fire pit, watching his old friend argue with a new companion. The building they were in seemed to be Bel’ua in origin, dedicated to one of their old wind summon spirits, but had long been abandoned and used by Midorima to stockpile his odd interests. _How like Midorima-kun to take refuge in a place such as this…_

He sipped on his glass that Midorima had-grudgingly-given them to drink, while steadfastly ignoring all the dirty looks that Kagami was giving him. He knew his partner was confused, but honestly, Kuroko didn’t know how to explain the situation without giving away too much, and what Midorima was even willing to back up.

“Kagami-kun. Do you remember what I told you that night, about wanting to rescue my friends?” Kuroko suddenly said, his voice quiet against the peaceful night. Midorima seemed sufficiently distracted by his companion, so it was a perfect time to discuss this.

“You-what? Oh right…you told me you were friends with that Kiseki bunch but I didn’t really believe you. Said something about them falling into darkness or what?” Kagami said, sounding surprised at the sudden topic.

He paused a moment, before setting the cup on the seat behind him and folding his hands, looking straight up at his partner. “You see, Midorima-kun is one of those friends. The reason I want to go on missions and get stronger is because I want to find all of them and make sure they are okay. I left….you heard what Midorima-kun said. I disappeared because I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Take what?” Kagami’s voice too, was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Kuroko, you’re going to have to talk about him sometime,” Midorima said from across the pit, and the mage almost jumped. He hadn’t noticed the two had stopped talking, but even so, Midorima’s ears lent him amazing hearing abilities.

Kagami was looking between the two rapidly. “Come on, guys! I can’t take this shit!”

“The Red Emperor,” Kuroko suddenly said, forcing the words out of his lips and silencing Kagami in the same moment.

“You mean…the one that everyone’s talking about? The Red Emperor who leaves bodies of his fallen enemies in his wake, et cetera, et cetera?” Kagami asked.

He nodded. “He used to be the leader of Teiko. I….” Kuroko clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight, disliking how his mask was crumbling, in front of Midorima of all people. If he’d glanced up, he would’ve seen the archer looking away, probably the kindest thing he could have done for Kuroko at the moment.

The mask grew again after a few seconds and he proceeded to tonelessly speak. “He used to be the leader of Teiko. He was amazing at first, a very strong leader, but he started changing like the rest of the Kiseki. I don’t know what happened to him, only that his thoughts started growing darker and nothing I said would change his mind. I decided to leave, not telling anyone, and a year after I left, the guild disappeared. Since then I have been attempting to contact my old friends to find out what happened.”

He met Midorima’s hard gaze over the flickering fire, but surprisingly, it was Takao who interrupted them both. “Kuro-chan, you were in Teiko too? I’m surprised I didn’t recognize you!”

The mage stared at him in confusion.

“I was a part of the Teiko guild too. My reasons are my own, but let’s just say I saw something weird going on with the higher-ups. Shin-chan came to me with concerns about some strange magic that he sensed in both the king and fearless leader, and next thing I know, Teiko was being attacked,” Takao said, the smile never quite leaving his eyes.

“I heard Teiko attacked the king first, unless they weren’t…” Kagami looked like he was trying his best to wrap his head around all of this, and Kuroko had to give him credit for trying.

“You heard wrong. Do you seriously believe every rumor that comes from the idiot masses? Kuroko, I respect you and your power, but why did you choose an imbecile like this for your partner?” Midorima said, once again fiddling with his glasses.

Kagami glared back across to the Bel’ua. “Do you exist just to piss me off, ‘cause you’re doing a great job of that! And my name is Kagami Taiga, not imbecile, stupid, or big guy. Do I have to write it on your hand so it’s clear?”

This was getting off topic. Kuroko inwardly rolled his eyes and threw a pebble at his partner’s head, causing the customary wince and yelp of ‘why did you do that?’

“Midorima-kun, I know it’s fun, but please stop baiting him like that. I’m trying to explain myself and he won’t understand if we get off topic,” Kuroko said peacefully. Midorima muttered something under his breath and his ears twitched, but surprisingly, said nothing.

“The internal politics of that don’t matter. What matters is that somehow Midorima-kun got out before everyone else, and that is why he is unaffected by whatever possessed the other Kiseki, am I correct?” Kuroko asked, desperately wanting to know the answer. If just ONE of them was safe….

“Yep!” Takao cheerily said. “The Red Emperor or whatever you was planning on doing something, but we left before we could figure out what. All that aside, I couldn’t ignore Shin-chan’s warnings about something horrible happening, so I did what a pirate did best: kidnapped the beautiful princess and carried them off somewhere far away, safe from prying eyes!”

The last declaration caused Midorima to sputter and turn the color of Kagami’s hair. “DON’T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS IN PUBLIC!”

Takao was lucky Midorima wouldn’t shoot his close friends, but from the way his ears were slicked back, or the fact the man’s fingers were twitching, he certainly was contemplating it.

Kuroko could only marvel, as Midorima stood up and began declaring how logical it was for them to escape and most certainly not Takao’s emotional decision, how could he say that in front of people, how dare he, at how soft the archer’s eyes had become. There was a time in Teiko that he loved, and more times that he had hated with all his heart, even before events started to spiral out of control.

If he wanted to be honest with himself, he’d probably lost them long before the darkness set in. All of them-the Kiseki’s eyes had grown cold, and hunting and forging a new path for a better world had turned into a competition of strength and glory. Perhaps it really all had been inevitable, though Kuroko wasn’t one to give up like that.

He remembered how Midorima used to be. The follower of fate, expressing his concerns that no one else followed horoscopes, organizing details in the clan, training menus, matches, even hunts-he was a very methodical person. He even began taping his left hand to prevent his fingers from being damaged on his bowstring.

But the Bel’ua had never been able to express his feelings and he and Kuroko had never gotten along. That’s why it came as no surprise as the two drifted away from each other and he watched the green eyes grow cold and jaded. There wasn’t much visible outward changes but….Kuroko knew. It was the green-haired Bel’ua’s actions that spoke louder than words.

But here…his gaze seemed lighter somehow, less oppressive. He still glared, obviously-when would he not-but as he looked down at Kuroko it wasn’t with scorn or derision. He had begun to move gracefully again. He prattled on about lucky items and following fate and how Takao must learn how to divine his own fortune-just like he used to be.

He could never stop someone from changing, but he didn’t want them to turn into monsters.

 _What am I saying? Takao-san has already saved Midorima-kun a long time ago._ It was ironic, funny, and stupid to think anything else could’ve happened.

Midorima’s eyes were warm again, and no longer did he speak of people as weaknesses. It had to be good enough for-

“Kuroooo-chan?” Takao’s voice cut through his delusions and whirling thoughts to find all three of them staring at him.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought. I should continue with my story,” Kuroko said, not understanding why they all looked concerned. Midorima answered for them.

“Kuroko, you’re crying.”

A hand flew up to his face, and sure enough, small tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes. They were burning and just…Kuroko hurriedly wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to hide all evidence that it had ever happened. How could he? _How could you show such weakness?_

“I’m fine. I was just thinking of something. Kagami-kun, do you understand now? Something bad happened to my friends, and it is up to me to figure out what it was and save them from it. It is exactly what a white mage does,” Kuroko said hurriedly, and hero complexes and other people be damned. Hadn’t he made a promise?

“Idiot. If you start talking like that, there’s no way you’ll succeed,” Midorima said. The mage jolted, looking up at him in surprise. “Weren’t you always the one attempting to lecture us about working as a team? I can’t believe you would forget your own policies to fulfill selfish desires.”

“What Shin-chan MEANS to say is that we’ll help you guys,” Takao added on. “To be honest, I’m worried about whatever this is we’re up against, but I don’t turn my back on friends in need.”

Kuroko couldn’t answer, and he felt his eyes attempting to betray him again. He looked at anyone but those two, his hands, his feet, the fire, eventually to Kagami. His partner was unnaturally quiet, and the mage couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but the tank no longer had anger written in his eyebrows.

“Well that explains a whole lot,” the redhead finally said. “But I seriously didn’t think you’d actually be friends with those Kiseki bastards! Or that you’d have to go save their sorry asses if they were so powerful.”

Midorima shot Kagami one of the deadliest glares in his arsenal, but luckily, Kuroko (again) stopped a fight from breaking out by replying. “Don’t be rude. There are things even we cannot fight. I don’t know what it is, and I’m assuming Midorima-kun doesn’t either.”

“It pains me to admit I left before I could discern what exactly it was that was possessing the others. I didn’t feel like staying around though to find out,” Midorima said, trying to retain some sort of dignity from his lack of knowledge.

“Great, so I’m partners with a guy who wants to go fight something he doesn’t know to save friends he’s not sure are alive?” Kagami asked incredulously.

“Wrong Kagami-kun. They are most certainly alive. Probably. I have faith in them that they can return to the people they once were. I don’t blame you if you refuse to keep being my tank after this, but I would like to keep you along,” Kuroko said. He betrayed no outward emotion, but his stomach was twisting around as he sat, mouth dry and hands almost shaking.

“Like I ever said I wouldn’t! I’m just hoping you know what you’re getting yourself into. If I wasn’t around you’d probably get yourself killed!” Kagami shouted, causing their two companions to jump. Noticing this, the tank settled down, muttering something about stupid blue-haired brats under his breath. Kuroko could’ve almost seen a light dusting of red on his partner’s cheeks had he not been kind enough to pretend he didn’t notice.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun. That means more to me than you know,” He said softly, allowing a real smile to slip out as his heart soared. The hope that was just a small flame to him was beginning to grow. Perhaps his dreams weren’t too far out of his reach this time. And everyone….

That small action seemed to have some effect on Kagami, as he suddenly stood up, nearly knocking the bench over. “I’m hungry!”

“Ah, big guy! So am I. Come on, let’s go find something to eat. I don’t trust Shin-chan with cooking anymore!” Takao said quickly, practically kidnapping the tank to another small room in the temple. Kagami looked like he was going to protest, but the promise of food apparently lured him in, leaving Kuroko alone with his Bel’ua friend.

The silence wasn’t exactly awkward, but both could tell that Midorima wanted to say something. It was just a matter of if he would allow himself to.

“Kuroko. Have you kept that charm with you all this time?” He suddenly asked, ears twitching with every word. The mage nodded, pulling it again out of one of his pockets. It was the same lucky item that he’d shown to Takao earlier. “Good. It seems that you at least have heeded my warning that if you do not at least follow fate, you should carry that with you to ensure it won’t be too detrimental when your luck is low.”

He really hadn’t changed at all. Kuroko knew that and had to thank Takao later. He’d gotten the Bel’ua away before anything horrible could befall him, and the mage was unsure if anything he said could’ve helped, since the two were never that close.

Midorima however, continued to surprise him. “I will tell you this now, only because Takao and your idiot partner has left. The ‘thing’ wrong I mentioned is some sort of magic. I can only describe it as some sort of magic, but from the little time I spent there, it reeked of arcane doings. Ironically, it got much worse right after you left, and that’s apparently when Takao decided to make his move.

“I have no idea how much this is related to the king suddenly attacking us or Akashi’s decision, but you’d be best to take it up with the other members. It doesn’t affect me so I don’t care,” Midorima finished, sliding his glasses up in a familiar habit.

Of course Kuroko knew that Kise or Momoi would be best people to ask, but he’d hoped that Midorima would have something for him, at least. His friend was incredibly intelligent. “I see. Thank you for informing me anyway. I will do my best to get to the bottom of this.”

Another promise was left unspoken, but in their silence, they could understand each other. “Midorima-kun, what did Takao-san mean when he threatened me? It sounded like you were being hunted?”

The question seemed to catch him off guard, but not for long. “There have been both monsters and people after me. They are tainted with the same thing that infected the members of Teiko, so I can only assume it’s related. He really is troublesome.”

More silence. “Kuroko…”

The mage looked up, only to find an unusual seriousness on his friend’s face. There were no hints of his usual aloofness or cold exterior, and he seemed to be hesitating in his speech. “What is it, Midorima-kun?”

“I…..thought you were dead,” the Bel’ua muttered so low Kuroko almost missed it.

“What?”

“When you left Teiko, you disappeared completely! What were we supposed to think? I left quickly after you and still thought that way. I can’t imagine what the others believe!” Midorima said, his hands actually digging into the bench next to him.

Kuroko froze. It seemed like every memory he had after he’d left were running through his brain right now. All of that, all that time, and they had all thought he was….gone? The mage had always felt the horrible emptiness in his heart when he didn’t know if the other Kiseki members were alive, but he’d had faith they were okay…but they in return….

“It’s not what you are thinking. Your low opinion annoys me, and I will not tolerate it. In case you believe the others of the Kiseki don’t care what happened, I’ll tell you a secret. Each and every one of them set upon the monster they thought had killed you and tore it completely to pieces,” Midorima said.

Kuroko could only now vaguely recall getting attacked by something as he left, probably the same darkness tainted monster that Takao had been talking about. He’d escaped perfectly fine, but apparently was so good at hiding that…

“I suggest you also prove your existence to the rest of them. Who knows what they will do otherwise.”

The mage had to bite back all of his feelings again, only looking up when Midorima opened his mouth one more time. “And Kuroko…?”

“Yes?”

“….don’t die. It would be troublesome.”

* * *

 

Kuroko could only be thankful that Takao and Kagami returned right after that with plates covered in food because he might’ve actually hugged Midorima and that would’ve ended badly. Nothing substituted the joy of having one of his friends back completely fine, and he found himself in higher spirits than normal, even with Midorima’s revelation.

They quickly headed to sleep-after much complaining from said Bel’ua-Kuroko and Kagami cozy in a small room that probably used to be used for prayer. It was too small for the both of them, so the two ended up tangled with each other and Kuroko didn’t really mind. Kagami-kun was very warm, after all.

They woke, only to be greeted with Takao singing loudly, as they stumbled out to see Midorima performing his daily fortune ritual, which was frankly, terrifying to witness. Mumbling something about a Behemoth horn being his lucky item for the day, the archer promptly set his eyes on the two and told them to ‘get out of his house’.

He still fed them anyway.

“Yeah, and thanks for completely ruining our first hunt, you dick!” Kagami said in the way of thanks, as they said their goodbyes outside the temple.

“Hmph. It’s not my fault you aren’t as skilled as I am. Maybe next time you’ll use your brain instead of your sword and actually get somewhere in life.” Midorima smirked at the obvious distress his words caused, sidestepping a swipe meant for his head.

“I hope you’ll contact us if you hear anything out of the ordinary, Midorima-kun, Takao-san,” Kuroko said, completely ignoring the two’s pissing match and the way Midorima’s ears were folding back in anger.

“Course, Kuro-chan. Don’t be a stranger. Oh, and tell your eagle-eyed friend I’d appreciate it if he didn’t keep spying on us all the time,” Takao said, waving into the sky mysteriously.

Kagami could not apparently wait until they got out of there, even if Kuroko wanted to linger, but they really had overstayed their welcome. He had to digest this information and figure out where to go from here-his other companions had to be found.

They had to get off to a Behemoth hunt, and Kagami and Kuroko had to report back to their guild leaders, but they’d only walked a few feet before discovering, like Takao said, Izuki had been watching them the entire time.

“I’m just along to make sure your first hunt didn’t kill you,” he said mysteriously, though he’d given Kuroko a bit of a suspicious glance. All that remained was a pun-filled and terrifying-for Kagami at least-airship ride, and then they’d reached something Kuroko forgot he had:

Home.

* * *

 

“You WHAT?” Riko practically shrieked, after hearing about their less-than successful hunt.

“I’m sorry, Aida-san. I didn’t realize Midorima-kun would be in the same area-“Kuroko tried to explain himself, but just managed to get cut off again.

“And you! Why didn’t you ever tell me that you knew the Kiseki of all people?! And then you magically met one of them while on your first hunt?” Riko yelled, clearly confused by the whole thing.

Kuroko wanted to explain she’d never asked, and that wasn’t even important, but a visit from the personnel officer was all it took to settle her down. The duo glanced at each other, having expected more yelling from her, but Hyuga actually seemed panicked in a way.

“Riko, Kiyoshi came back earlier than planned!” He said, causing her to nearly drop whatever potion she’d been holding. Kagami and Kuroko had come back in the middle of one of her experiments, so she was still wearing her heavy leather gloves and apron.

“Teppei! He’s back? Why so soon?” She said, forgetting about them.

“I don’t know! But apparently he has some major news to tell us. Come on, over to the landing area!” Hyuga waved for all of them to come before disappearing into the headquarters.

“I don’t know what this is about, but you two are going to come with me! I’m going to double both of your training for letting some archer beat you to your job. You’ll never make a mistake again after I’m done with you!” She grabbed both of them in a terrifyingly strong grip before dragging them both to the landing area-ironically, where they had just arrived from-only to find an odd assortment of people waiting there.

“These must be the other senior members,” Kuroko commented, like he hadn’t just been dragged there by force. Kagami only gave a stressed grunt in reply.

There was a couple humans, one with strangely thick eyebrows, but the person who stood out the most was the large Magnus that headed up the group. His thick ram horns sprouted through short brown hair, and despite his large, intimidating presence, his expression could only be described as jovial.

Kagami’s mouth was hanging open, since this seemed to be the first time he’d seen a Magnus in person, but Kuroko really wasn’t surprised. He’d had a friend who was much, much larger.

“Riko! I’m back!” The man had a tint of light grey to his skin like all Magnus did, but he didn’t seem to be that fond of clothing, wearing a top with no sleeves. The oddest part of his ensemble were the bandages around his left leg, and the way the Magnus favored it with every step. “It’s so nice to see you guys again!”

Riko, on the other hand, had gotten over her initial surprise at what looked like an old friend, walked up to him, and smacked him over the head. “You’ve been straining yourself again! And you left without saying goodbye. How cruel can you be?”

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t think Hyuga would appreciate it, you know? And I didn’t want anyone to worry. Besides, if I’ve got Koganei and Mitobe by my side, nothing can go wrong, right?” The Magnus’ face lit up in a wonderful smile, before another punch from Riko had him wincing.

“We worried anyway! Hyuga couldn’t sleep!” Riko shouted. “And what’s this about important news?”

Immediately the Magnus’, whom Kuroko assumed was Kiyoshi, face darkened. “About that…we went to that hunt to try and collect the prize money per usual, but something was off. We poked around and it didn’t take long for them to show their face.”

“Was it…” Riko left the end of the sentence off.

“Yeah. Hanamiya’s back." _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I tried with the Midotaka, but a certain character was being uncooperative and the chapter was too long already, so i really do apologize. though i swear they will appear in later chapters.   
> also if anyone gets which characters midorima and takao are referencing, i will love you forever


	4. It's okay, I'll protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any weird flashbacks or characterization, but I'm finally back with this. Now that im off of spring break ill have less free time to update but im still excited about working on this. Also, don't be shy about saying what you think of the story, i always like hearing things about stuff i write! ~Xar

Kagami had never seen a larger person in his entire life and it pissed him off. Oh sure, he’d heard of Magnus from his teacher and just by random passerby, but he’d never actually saw one in real life! The war between the two countries had all but decimated their populations, and they had never been fast at reproducing anyway.

The man was huge. Kagami normally prided himself at being tall and bulky for a 17 year old human, but he was now dwarfed by the veritable mountain in front of him. This Kiyoshi just HAD to be at least three or four inches taller, with arms thicker than a goddamn tree. AND he had to have horns.

The tank was feeling intimidated just by looking at him, so he wondered exactly how his tiny white mage companion was feeling, but like always Kuroko had his infuriating blank face. Did nothing bother him?

“How the hell are you not like…bothered by him? He’s huge!” Kagami whispered loudly, ignoring Riko’s shouts at the large Magnus.

“I know someone who is much larger than he is. I’m not impressed. Now shut up,” Kuroko said, jabbing him in the ribs to make sure he did so. He yelped in protest, stepping on the idiot’s foot in return, but the serious tone in their leaders’ voices stopped them from continuing.

“What do you mean? I thought he’d disappeared for a long time!” Riko shouted, causing the rest of the senior members to worry on various levels.

“I know, Riko, but we ran into him. I’m certain. It was his army, and his-ugh!” The Magnus named Kiyoshi suddenly shuddered in pain, his leg collapsing under him. Both Riko and Hyuuga rushed out, but were threatened to be crushed had Kagami not intervened. He still staggered under the humongous weight as Hyuuga told him to lower the man to the ground.

“Thanks for that. I hate to admit his weight is more than we can handle sometimes…” Riko said softly as she helped move Kiyoshi’s limbs so they were all on the shallow wooden porch that looked out over the training field.

“It’s fine,” Kagami mumbled, suddenly worried about what was causing the Magnus to be this distressed. The man still had a good natured expression on his face, but he could clearly see the etched lines of hidden pain. Riko pointed at the two other newcomers, barking out orders and getting some of the first-years to scatter as well.

“Teppei, did it start hurting while you were on the mission?” Riko asked, taking the Magnus’ bandaged limb in her hands and slowly examining it. Hyuga was busy propping the man’s head up with his coat-it seemed despite what was said earlier, both of them cared deeply about this guy.

“I…maybe a little?” Kiyoshi said sheepishly, grunting a little when Riko’s expert fingers found a bad spot.

“Idiot. Of course you didn’t say anything. I’ll triple your training after you get better, moron!” She said furiously, now unwrapping the bandages.

The white pieces of cloth fell away to reveal one of the vilest wounds Kagami ever had the misfortune to see. First of all, it wasn’t a wound: more like a bruise, that smelled of rot and leaked an unclear, almost yellow liquid. The tissue was all black and green and if Kagami didn’t know better, it almost seemed like it was…living. There were weird lumps on it the same color as the skin and the whole patch was sprawled out like a hand.

Kagami put a hand to his mouth and tried not to lose what little food he’d had after coming back. _Oh dear God, what could do that to someone?_ It was a sight he never wanted to see again, but his eyes couldn’t look away.

He’d nearly forgotten about Kuroko until he heard the soft shift of fabric, and a blue head of hair appeared next to him. “Excuse me…I’m not the most experienced when it comes to diseases, but perhaps my magic could help.”

Riko almost jumped a little bit, but she softened when she saw it was Kuroko standing there. “Are you sure? I know white mages have amazing magic, but this might even be beyond your skills.”

“White…mage?” The Magnus’ eyes flickered open, trying to focus on the new voice. “Oh, I didn’t see you there. Hello.”

Kuroko merely nodded politely, then turned to the wound on Kiyoshi’s leg, kneeling softly next to it. Kagami didn’t know how he could stand the smell, or even look at it; even now, the redhead had to turn away.

“What’s the origin of this wound?” The white mage’s voice rang out clearly, as the men Riko sent away came back with various supplies. The cat-like guy went to Hyuga to help him calm the man’s fever, while the really tall silent one had handed Riko a box of vials that looked like some sort of medicine. The other first years seemed to be trying to set Kiyoshi up with some place to lay down comfortably.

Kagami kind of felt useless in the bustle. He was a tank. He was meant to find the bad thing, stab it, job done. But he couldn’t exactly stab a leg, could he? The tank just hoped that Kuroko knew what he was doing and could heal whatever that horrid thing was.

“Well, it’s a long story, but basically it’s a rot that got inflicted by an undead creature. I’ve been trying to distill a solution to cure it, but it’s not been working, “Riko answered, her voice sounding strained. “I hate this! All my magic and I can’t do anything but slow its advance!”

Kuroko reached out a gentle hand to hold her shoulder. “Aida-san, it’s okay. You’re trying and I’m sure to him that’s more than enough. I’m here to help, so anything you can say will be of use.”

Kagami nearly gaped. He’d never heard Kuroko speak or act like this at all. Normally he was blunt, tactless, rude, and just a weird ball of emotionless torpor, but he was so...gentle. His gaze was kind and Riko’s tear-filled eyes seemed to be comforted by his tiny gesture.

 _Is this the real him? Or a side I’ve never seen?_ Either way, he suddenly remembered that despite their time bonding, he knew next to nothing about the little mage.

Kiyoshi’s breathing had grown more labored, and Hyuga was softly saying something to him, laying cat-faced man’s cloth over his eyes as sweat dripped down his skin. They had to do something fast, but all Kagami could do is sit down next to the body and maybe hold things.

“Thanks, Kuroko-kun…I’m going to apply the balm I normally do, but it just slows growth and eases the pain. Maybe your magic can do Teppei some good,” Riko said, actually smiling in a non-sadistic way for once. She took a few vials out of silent guy’s box and was mixing them over to the side, whispering some words so they’d actually start glowing.

Kuroko however, merely stared straight at the rot for so long Kagami wondered if he’d frozen-until he suddenly moved to touch the uneven growths. “Gross! Kuroko, don’t….”

He stopped speaking when Kuroko’s eyes started glowing, and little lines of blue light extended from his finger all down the wound and Kiyoshi’s leg. Kagami gasped and nearly pulled away, but was almost hypnotized by the way the little blue lights traveled in right angles all over the surface of the skin and wound, even winding its way up Kuroko’s arm to his face.

The glow had alerted and stopped everyone else in their tracks. No one was talking, and the atmosphere was like a miracle was taking place. This was it. This was the fabled white magic lost to war and terror so long ago. Kagami couldn’t breathe, or move. All he could do was witness the blue lines drawing away as Kuroko pulled his hand free, then gently placed the rest of his fingers down on the wound and closing his eyes.

The blue glow never faded, but white began to soften the edges and spread into the rot on the Magnus’ leg. A few of the growths shrank away, shriveling into dust as the white light hit them, but otherwise, all it did was seem to go deeper, where Kagami couldn’t see it. The whole limb was bathed in white glow that got brighter like a star and slowly faded out, leaving them seated exactly as they once were.

Once Kagami got his senses back, the wound was looking better. There were less weird protrusions, and the skin color looked better; besides that, Kiyoshi seemed to have calmed down and was taking deep breaths.

“Using my Scan ability, I confirmed what I thought happened. Magnus skin is incredibly tough and not susceptible to rot or even normal healing abilities sometimes. The only way it made purchase is through an open wound in his leg. Having closed that and applied an Esuna, I can say with some confidence the rot will not spread, at least,” Kuroko said in a monotone, oblivious to all the shocked stares he was getting.

‘I-Kuroko, you did all of that?!” Kagami, per normal, was the first one to speak. All he got in return was a pair of impassive eyes staring at him.

“I will concede the fact it was hard to do and drained me of a lot of magic, but yes. I did,” Kuroko said, turning back to their guild leader. “I still suggest you use your methods to reduce the pain. I’m not as much of an expert on diseases, I’m sorry.”

He bowed his head slightly but Riko suddenly leaned over Kiyoshi’s legs and hugged him, burying his surprised face into her shoulder. “Thank you so much! We were so worried…it would keep spreading and we couldn’t stop it, but even that is like a dream come true. You really are a white mage, Kuroko-kun, thank you!”

There were tears streaming freely from more than one pair of eyes, confusing the duo both

“But Aida-san, all I did was-“

“You shut up! Teppei has been inflicted with that for three years! We tried everything-all sorts of magic, paying money for healers, even when we formed the guild, we were always looking…and then a legendary white mage comes in and makes the whole thing stop in its tracks!” Riko pulled back, holding Kuroko’s face between her hands. She was smiling-they were all smiling. Hyuga was blinking away something, and even Kiyoshi seemed to be coming round.

“I don’t care what the king ever had against white mages, but you’re more than welcome here in Seirin. You too, Kagami,” Hyuuga said, stumbling over a few of her words.

“Me?” Kagami pointed a finger at himself. “But I didn’t do anything!”

“It’s a tank’s job to keep their white mage from harm, idiot. Didn’t you ever learn anything in history?” Hyuuga shot back, the malice not reaching his eyes at all.

“I, uh, well…” He could feel his face only burning slightly as he scratched the back of his head. Yeah, his teacher had told him that when he showed his aptitude, but seriously, he didn’t think he’d need to remember if there were no white mages left. “I’ll do my best then…”

Everyone had a good laugh at that, even Riko, who’d let Kuroko go and was applying a gently glowing liquid to the partially healed wound. The redhead’s vision slowly slinked to the left, trying to catch any signs of life in his partner, and boy was he glad he did.

Kuroko was actually genuinely smiling, like that one time he did in Midorima’s temple. He could practically feel it shoot him through the heart, leaving a weird bubbly feeling behind. Why he wanted to spread a grin across his own face he didn’t know, but seeing the look of actual happiness on the mages face made him-happy.

“Hey, you’re a white mage, right?” Kiyoshi had started speaking, much to the chagrin of his angry elf caretaker. “That was amazing, I can’t thank you enough!”

Kuroko bowed his head politely. “It was the least I could do.”

“No, I mean it, really. But I guess I can’t thank you properly until Riko gives me the go sign,” Kiyoshi said, chuckling quietly to himself. “That’ll be a little bit. But there’s something I needed to tell all of you about Hanamiya.”

“Kiyoshi, stop. It can wait until you’ve slept-“ Hyuuga started to say, but got cut off by a large hand flopping around.

“No, it can’t, Junpei. Hanamiya said-“He grunted and tried to push himself up slightly to see the pair, despite protests-“He said there was a rumor of a white mage in Seirin floating around. He also said, and I quote ‘it would be a shame if word of that reached the wrong ears and your guild was broken beyond repair.’”

There was silence after that statement. A bad one.

“Should we really take this guy’s threats seriously?” Kagami, again, was the first to speak up.

“Yes,” Riko snapped with blunt force. “He’s the one who gave Teppei this injury. He’s more than capable of following through. Teppei. We’re gonna get you settled and then we’ll keep a watch out, okay?”

She stood up and stretched her limbs, as Hyuuga behind them ordered tall silent guy to help trying and carry Kiyoshi to another room. “I want you two to go eat and recover, but don’t leave the guild house, okay? I doubt they’ll do anything tonight, but be on your guard. I’ve got limited resources to work with.”

The two nodded before Kagami aggressively pushed his partner in the direction of food and he helped lug the large Magnus to the small makeshift infirmary Seirin had.

The rest of the evening passed with little happening, though the atmosphere was much more subdued than normal. Izuki wasn’t making jokes and annoying everyone like normal, Hyuuga was muttering to himself, and Riko couldn’t even be found except for muffled bangs from her lab. Kagami and Kuroko silently ate together, the former making sure his partner ate enough and wasn’t in danger of passing out.

Everything seemed to be fine, even when Kagami had to pull a blanket over Kuroko because the idiot kept losing his.

He really wished it could’ve stayed that way.

* * *

 

They came at dawn, when the first rays of sun peeked over the forest.

Kuroko didn’t know how long he’d been sleeping, but it felt like it hadn’t been enough as he was jolted up by Kagami’s rough hands and voice. “Kuroko, get up! Now!”

Half of him wanted to punch his partner and go back to sleep, but he’d never heard Kagami that urgent. “What is it?”

“I don’t know, but they’re attacking! I think it’s the king’s men,” Kagami had managed to drag him halfway off his mattress, but that last statement is all he needed to wake up fully. His eyes opened wide, a moment of undiluted panic running through them.

“Come on!” Kuroko just nodded, his throat now feeling like it was closing up, snatching his bag and running through the open door. The haze of sleep had gone completely, and he could now hear the sounds of battle in the distance. The building shook a little bit, and Kuroko heard the shriek of a summon that he could only hope was Izuki’s. There were shouts, and if he probably looked farther, there would be fire, just like those days, and those nights he thought were over-

“Kuroko, snap out of it!” Kagami yelled, his grip almost painful on the mage’s arm. He dragged Kuroko down the hallway and to the door that separated the living quarters from the inner courtyard. The door seemed a force field for all the noise: once it opened, the cries of battle poured onto them.

They almost stumbled out onto the ground, but Kuroko clutched the doorframe as he saw the distinct armor of the king’s soldiers. _No, this really is like last time! And he isn’t around to help me this time…._

“Shit, we can’t go this way!” Kagami started dragging the both down the hallway before they were spotted, but it was too late. There were armored footsteps coming closer, and Kuroko pulled his own arm away to start running himself. He couldn’t think about anything now, just to get out of here and figure out what was going on.

“Kagami-kun! Where are the others?” He breathed heavily, forcing the words through his lips.

“Dunno. Trying to find them! Izuki was the one who warned me and told to wake you up,” He huffed loudly, suddenly stopping and dragging them both into an empty room. He was sure both of their feet were filled with splinters, but that was the worst of their problems. “Said to….find the cellar? I didn’t know this place had a cellar!”

Kuroko just shook his head in confusion. He didn’t know what the man was talking about either, having arrived just when Kagami had. Besides, having been interrupted from his sleep, he was still running on fumes. “We need to find someone-“

There was a shout and all of a sudden all Kuroko could see was a shadow as Kagami completely engulfed him, letting out a slight grunt of pain after what sounded horribly like an arrow flying through the air. “Kagami-kun!”

He was pushed to the side and Kagami ignored him, choosing to rush forward at the man who’d fired the arrow. He was in the doorway and there were a couple men behind him, but that didn’t stop the tank from letting out a yell and charging, his eyes blazing red with an eerie light-like during the Festival.

The bowman went down quick, and crushed one of the soldiers behind him. The other was able to recover, but Kagami was already swinging his leg around to crush the man’s skull with his heel. It hit with a sharp thud, followed by another as he dropped to the floor. The arrow was still sticking out of Kagami’s shoulder, but he seemed not to notice, merely growling through his teeth.

“Kagami…” Kuroko didn’t have any attack spells. It was a great weakness of his that he never rectified and now he was paying for it. There was no time for their usual tactics now, so he improvised. There was a third and final soldier rushing at Kagami’s unprotected back, and he dived to the floor, pulling out the dagger he always had by his side. The man didn’t notice him even as he slid right between his legs, but as he flipped the dagger to the hilt side, the man stopped. Stared.

Too slow. Kuroko jumped on him, ramming the hilt straight into his neck. He went down hard, tumbling in front of Kagami, who had thankfully, calmed down. “Kagami-kun, we need to find a place to hide, otherwise this will keep happening.”

“I-what the hell did you just-uh, never mind. Come on, I heard someone friendly this way!” A strong hand pulled him up, and Kuroko didn’t even question how the tank could even hear anything like that through all this ruckus.

It was worth it when they found Hyuuga, standing outside a closed door with some blood dripping down his face. He looked relieved, then worried when he saw the two. It quickly shifted to horror as he saw the two already minorly injured. “We’ve been looking for you two everywhere! What did you get yourselves into?!”

“A couple guys tried to ambush Kuroko. We took care of him,” Kagami grunted, shrugging off any concern.

“At least you two are okay. I don’t know where they came from! It’s just like Kiyoshi said, that bastard. Hanamiya must have tipped off the royalty you guys were here and now they’re trying to cut us down!” Hyuuga snarled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen….” Kuroko said, bowing his head down low. Running all this way to escape prejudice seemed to have done nothing but brought harm onto innocent people.

A hand lightly cuffed his head. “Idiot. You are always more than welcome here. It’s not your fault for coming here, since it would happen eventually. All we need you to do for us right now is hide. Otherwise that would be disrespectful for all the people fighting for your guys’ lives, right?”

Kuroko nodded dully, his heart exploding into a thousand different sensations.

“Good.” Hyuuga nodded back, then pointed to a door down the hall. “Staircase is there. Go to the cellar, and hide yourselves behind something. Do NOT come out until we tell you to.”

“Stay safe,” Kuroko wished, this time taking Kagami’s arm and running over to the door. It wasn’t until they were halfway down that Kuroko allowed himself a small smile. The door Hyuuga had been standing in front of led to the infirmary.

* * *

 

It was almost a deathly quiet in the basement, even with the lulls of battle above them. There were scattered boxes and sacks everywhere, a thin layer of dust coating some of them, but otherwise, there didn’t really seem like a place to hide.

“Come on.” Kagami apparently wasn’t taking no for an answer, heading over to a corner of the small room, practically shoving the smaller male down inside of it. He started stacking crates in front of them, high enough that one would have to be over Kagami’s height to see them. There was very little space when the tank finally sat back down, their breath both chilling the air in front of them.

Somehow being confined to this tiny place made the battle seem even more nerve-wracking and Kuroko could swear he heard his heart beating out of his chest. “Kagami-kun, is stupid and got himself shot.”

That was all he could think to say, but Kagami laughed anyway. “Yeah, so? You’re the healer, anyway.”

“You can’t always rely on me forever, Kagami-kun. Maybe one day I won’t be here to do this,” He said quietly, suddenly yanking the arrow out, causing the tank to nearly punch him in the stomach. Kuroko quickly checked the arrowhead and wound for poisons, and having found none, cast a quick healing spell to close it. “There.”

It fell silent again, and he was aware of his normally gloved hands shaking in the almost nonexistent light. In fact, Kagami could probably tell how nervous he was from how he was pressed against his side. But that would be weakness, and ever since the day his mother died, he promised that he would never show it ever again.

“Kagami-ku-“ He started to say, but he mouth was too dry to keep talking. His partner didn’t move for a minute, but all of a sudden, he found warm arms wrapped around himself. Kuroko started, but they didn’t move. Legs shifted underneath him until he was practically sitting on Kagami’s lap, the larger male’s face pressed softly into his hair.

He was shaking too.

Kuroko could only vaguely recall something about how he was from the war-torn nation of Verna, so it probably brought back a bunch of bad memories for him too, but Kagami always seemed to be so unaffected by everything, it was kind of shocking.

Then again, he showed emotion so little the tank probably thought the same of him. A hand had been raised to try and pry the arms off but the more he sank into the warmth, he didn’t want to. Kagami’s arms were strong, and held him almost like something precious. Instead of bars like a cage, it was more like a hug, a warm wall of protection.

Kagami’s breath was in his hair, and Kagami’s heartbeat was on his back, and all the sounds around them slowly faded until it was just them, the two of them. Slowly he lowered his arms around one of Kagami’s own, holding it tight. _Never let go, or you’ll lose him too._

He hadn’t wanted to get attached, for everyone else seemed to have ended up leaving, but his heart was too fragile to take everything alone, he guess. Kuroko could almost laughed at himself for how pathetic he was being. He kept claiming he’d get stronger, but ran back to the nearest person who promised him nothing but words.

Kagami was an idiot, but he’d been true to his words every single time. And here he was, holding him, _protecting him,_ hiding with him in the deep recesses of a long-forgotten basement. It would almost be romantic if Kuroko hadn’t given up on something like that a long time ago. Still, this was a nice place to be. He liked Kagami’s smell and the feel of the tank’s arms and the way they were wrapped together to prevent anyone from separating them.

Kuroko truly lost his own battle, right then and there.

Perhaps they had both been thinking of someone else, and perhaps this was the last day they would see each other alive, but he didn’t mind either way. He could close his eyes and pretend nothing ever happened.

* * *

 

_“Tetsuya, you have to listen to me. Tetsuya. Don’t you ever give up! HE will protect you, okay?” He couldn’t remember his mother’s face, only her blue hair just like his. Her kind and warm smile, her arms as they hugged her precious son tight._

_It was the church. They’d fled there in the night, after seeing the fallen corpses of so many of the people they had once loved. He’d cried and cried, not understand why this was happening. He couldn’t speak anymore. All he saw was red, red, and not the pretty red HE had. The terrible kind that stained the swords and clothes of the king’s men._

_He once asked why, and his mother couldn’t tell them. “They hate holy magic. They hate white mages and paladins,” she said. She held them close, not wanting to lose anything else. And Tetsuya felt safe, curled up there in his mother’s arms with HIM next to them. The church was beautiful and quiet, any sound echoing through the giant chamber. No people around, but that was a good thing._

_And of course, the peace couldn’t last. He didn’t know how long, but the fire that had consumed their home, reflected in his eyes as he ran away with his mother came to the church. There was yelling, screaming. There was a lot of swords and flashes of white light, and the stomping of armored feet._

_But he would never forget the lifeless doll that was supposed to be his mother. She lay there, broken, even if her eyes were closed and it looked like she had just fallen asleep. He couldn’t make a sound, a hand was over his mouth. Neither of them dared to breathe. Smoke was filling the church, and not for the first time, Tetsuya hated the white color that came out of his hand when he tried to use magic._

_All he had in the world wasn’t enough to bring the lifeless doll back again. They had to leave. They had to run away from there and never come back but all he could do was cry._

_This was weakness, and it would kill him one day. “I promise to never cry again.”_

_“It’s okay, I’ll protect you.”_

_Tetsuya couldn’t smile at that, but he felt less alone. “But mom…”_

_“She’s gone, but you’re not alone, Tetsuya. I promised you, remember?”_

_He did remember, but the words were very far away. The lips moved but he couldn’t hear anything either. He didn’t want to think, he wanted to lay down on the cold marble next to the doll and sleep, but he couldn’t. That’s what he promised. The king’s men couldn’t find him here._

_He took the hand and he ran away. That was all he could do. All he could ever do._

* * *

 

The noises were getting louder. With each increased footstep, Kuroko’s breath got faster and Kagami’s grip tighter. He was holding onto his partner’s arm like it was the last resort. A banging on the door caused him to jump.

He couldn’t think about how it was just like last time. How Kagami was like him, how they were hiding away in a corner, hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t make a noise-not that he was going to-waiting for the people come to kill him to pass by.

He certainly couldn’t think instead of his mother’s doll there, it could be Kagami’s-

Kuroko was glad Kagami’s arms unconsciously tightened and his face was nearly buried in his hair, because it stopped him from going very dark places with his mind.

They all waited a few tense moments before the door burst open. There was a lot of clanking and cursing and neither of them moved, or breathed, or anything. Kuroko wasn’t even sure if they were alive for those few seconds even as his vision nearly faded away due to panic, but it was all over with a shout and a series of massive crunches.

“Kagami, Kuroko, are you in here? It’s okay now!” That was definitely Kiyoshi’s voice calling them.

“Really? Is it, or are you just saying that?” Kagami yelled back, taking his face out of the mage’s hair.

“It’s okay, I swear! It…it’s not a pretty scene, but they found us too much trouble and ran away. You don’t have to hide anymore, you have my word.” Kiyoshi’s tone was calming and Kuroko found himself believing what the Magnus was saying.

Every muscle in his body relaxed, and he slumped over in Kagami’s arms, earning a tiny bit of surprise from him.

“Kuroko…”

“I’m fine, Kagami-kun. I’m just very relieved that the three of us are safe now,” Kuroko said, his mask up and perfectly in place again. “Can you please move these boxes out of the way?”

Kagami sort of sat there for a minute, before slowly nodding, trying to get up without squishing the other. By the sound of it, Kiyoshi had already started on the other side with the crates, Kagami pushing the last one over, revealing the Magnus’ smiling face.

“I’m so glad you guys are okay,” He said, and he really did look relieved. All the hard lines on his face softened, and he reached out with a gigantic hand to ruffle them both on the head.

“Me too, Kiyoshi-san,” Kuroko said with a little nod. He wasn’t shaking anymore and Kagami was just standing behind him like normal, but he could still feel a ghost imprint on his skin and wanted to rub it off. He had to trust Kagami, that he wouldn’t mention anything that went on.

“Are you sure you should be walking around?” Kagami asked, blunt as ever.

“Kuroko here and Riko did a great job helping me. Besides, we’re kinda short on hands.” Kiyoshi was still limping, but his leg was wrapped up and apparently mobile enough to fight, if the fallen bodies behind him were any proof of that.

“Come on, Kuroko, let’s go help,” Kagami said, even though it’s something he was already going to do. Kiyoshi led them out of the dusty cellar to the main guild floor, where most of the action had taken place.

It was a disaster zone.

There was splintered wood just where they were standing, but further on, they could see that almost the entire front of the building was just gone. They were more on the training field side, but there was still the sound of wood breaking and fires being put out.

The field itself had several gouges in it, as well as patches of off-colored liquid and more than one broken weapon, but oddly enough, no bodies anywhere. “Did…did anyone….”

“No, thankfully no one was killed outright, but some of them might die if they don’t get medical treatment immediately,” Kiyoshi said, which was enough of a prompt to get Kuroko sprinting down the hallways, with Kagami yelling after him.

Not long after, he met Riko, who was kneeling over a heavily bleeding Hyuuga. Doing her best to not appear upset, of course, she was frantically applying what she could just to stop him from dying, though it didn’t seem to be working.

“Moron! He locked me in the infirmary with Teppei after I released my golems! I’m never gonna forgive you!” She shouted, slamming one of her concoctions down to the side. Kuroko merely sat beside her, ignoring her surprised look and clasped his hands over Hyuuga’s body.

The white light descended, flowing through him, repairing muscles and skin, calming the pain and fever that would inevitably come. Releasing a breath, he opened his eyes again to Hyuuga glaring angrily up at them. “I have to be in debt to our juniors, of course!”

Riko laughed, the sound relieving tension in her body and the air around her. “Sounds like he’ll be fine. I can’t thank you enough. First Teppei, now Jun…”

“It’s merely my job,” He said, standing up again, hiding the tremors in his legs. It was Kagami, however, who asked the important questions.

“What’s the situation for everyone else?” He was looking distinctly uncomfortable again.

“We’ve been clearing out the unconscious or dead soldiers, Izuki’s helping with that, if the guy stops crying about his dead chickens. People from the village have come to help us move the wounded to the inn and other safe places in town, but there’s a lot of them, “she replied grimly. “We need any help we can get.”

Riko didn’t leave Hyuuga’s side, merely turning to face her two newest charges. “Whatever you can do for recovery, go do it. I need to get this guy moved to a safe place before I go and check on the guild’s status. Okay? Go with Teppei and make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.”

Despite Kiyoshi’s protest, the two nodded in agreement, before walking off into the chaos.

* * *

 

Furihata Kouki was not someone who prided himself in his courage. He was not also someone who prided himself in his quick thinking, disaster handling, or really, anything else for that matter. He wasn’t even here because he wanted to be, merely because the elders of his town said so.

“ _This is where you’re destined to go, Kouki. We’ve heard all the tales, seen what the future has to bring, and you will be needed there,”_ They had said, and with a straight face too. He may have been Bel’ua, but a lot of the young ones didn’t really believe in all the fate and religious stuff much.

Okay, well maybe it was cool that someone as normal as him could have a destiny awaiting him, but who knew that it would await him in a small town jam-packed with mages and surrounded by a forest with monsters he was fairly certain wanted to eat a cat like him.

 _Well, they keep calling me a kitten. It’s kinda rude of them,_ Furihata thought to himself as he obliviously walked into town, missing the people looking. His cat ears and tail were probably what was drawing their attention, never mind the fact that they were twitching endlessly due to the poor guy’s nerves.

It wasn’t until he nearly ran flat into a pole that he looked up, saw that the Seirin hunting guild he’d been told was there was not only in ruins, but there were injuring people everywhere and some parts were on fire.

It took every fibre of his being not to run away and hide in a trash can or something. “I-I-w-what is going on here?!”

He of course, wasn’t close enough to anyone to be hurt, but his ears still drooped slightly. A lot of people were shouting and it was making him even more nerve-wracked, but he clutched closely to his flute-his primary weapon-and started to walk inside.

A lot of the shouting was coming from a really, REALLY tall human male with red hair. The guy had all the looks and attitude of a tiger, but it seemed to be directed at a very small person standing next to him.

He didn’t even notice the blue-haired male at first, jumping slightly when he made eye contact, but something about it left Furihata feeling cold.

 _It can’t be. That dark knight I had met just a month earlier….those are the same eyes. It’s the same sort of aura too. What’s going on here?_ He shook himself, but the crawling feeling wasn’t going away. He wanting to ask this man what was going on, but he stopped himself. If Furihata didn’t even know, then how could he ask that of anyone?

It wouldn’t leave his mind that the two were somehow connected, but as the blue eyes slid away, he was freed from their grasp and finally looked around. He was standing in what seemed to be a ruined courtyard, several people with injuries lying around on white cloth. There were people, presumably guild members and villagers alike, running in between them with supplies and orders.

Furihata clutched his flute tighter. This was a moment! Bards like him were-

“Holy-are you a white mage?” The words left his mouth before he could stop them and his eyes closed tight in apology.

“Yes.” He opened them again, only to find the small mage standing directly in front of him. He jumped, making a decidedly odd noise, but stiffened himself again.

“Sorry. I know it’s an odd question, but…well, I’m Furihata Kouki. I’m a bard and it seems like I came at a bad time. But I can help! I just kept hearing about all the legends of white mages and didn’t know any of you survived…” He was babbling and couldn’t help it, but his ears and tail were creeping lower with every second that the large red-haired man was staring at him.

“It’s okay. It’s been a long day. I’ve heard of bards. I would be more than happy if you could assist me,” the blue-haired mage said flatly. Furihata gave a quick grin and nodded.

“I can do that! I hope no one minds me playing music…um, who are you if I might ask?” He said, trying not to look directly in the predator’s eyes.

“Kuroko Tetsuya. The angry-looking one is Kagami Taiga, but he’s harmless,” the mage said, earning another shout of derision from the tall guy.

“I am NOT harmless!”

“Then stop bothering Furihata-san and start using your muscles properly,” Kuroko said completely deadpan. The Kagami fellow growled something but actually stomped off inside the ruined building. He didn’t say anything more, just followed the white mage to the next patient.

He could tell that Kuroko was getting more lethargic with the constant healing, so he pulled out his flute to start playing, stumbling over a few notes of the song when he saw some of the patients turn towards him.

It was the Song of Healing, or at least that’s what his mother had taught him when he learned the song. Not as powerful as true white magic (And therefore, not considered a threat), it healed the body of minor wounds, and the mind of minor woes.

Bard magic had always been something of an amazement to him, how they could weave spells out of songs that sounded so nostalgic and full of life, and while he had such a long way to go, Furihata could at least be happy in the fact that now he was actually doing something instead of getting shoved to the side.

Some of the people were actually smiling as he played, and even Kuroko seemed more vigorous when he walked. The Bel’ua finished the song, catching onto the mage’s arm as he nearly fell over. “Um, I think you should probably lie down.”

That earned him a filthy glare and the urge to never ever say that again. How could that Kagami guy stand that? So, he kept playing, since one of the younger patients had told him she liked his music. He may or may not have snuck a regenerating melody in, but that could only be targeted one person at a time, and probably the main reason Kuroko hadn’t keeled over on the spot. All in all, things were looking much better than when he’d first arrived.

He kept playing for who knew how long, eventually running out of breath and apologizing to everyone. Unfortunately with it came a loud thump, and the white mage had finally fallen to the ground, his skin clammy to the touch.

It was still midday, but by now a lot of the patients seemed to have been moved elsewhere, and only guild members were sticking around the headquarters, discussing things in low voices. Furihata wasn’t one to intrude, but he was fairly certain this white mage was someone important and he’d just passed out on the ground looking like death.

“Kagami. Kagami Taiga!” He managed to shout without stuttering, which was a feat in itself. The red-haired tank, passing by with what looking like a half broken piece of wood, stopped and glared at the smaller one.

“Your friend just um, kinda passed out. I don’t know what to do with him…” Furihata stammered, but it turned out that was all he needed to say. Kagami immediately dropped the wood, cursing and muttering as he saw Kuroko’s prone body. Scooping him up with more grace and gentleness Furihata expected from someone that big, the tank slowly turned away.

He braced himself for another insult, but that’s not really what came. Maybe. “You both are idiots. Lie down before you hurt yourself.”

He did, later, after he found out what was going on. It didn’t make him feel any better.


	5. Kill a king and a new one shall rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've been really really tired this past week so I'm sorry its so late or anything like that. I also wanted to finish the battle this chapter, but it didn't work out that was so sorry if its a boring. Thanks for the patience and comments are alwasy welcome~

Somewhere in the distance, he could feel his heart beating.

Eyes glowed, armor glinted, rusted, tore away, blood stained swords and knives, and yet nothing for him changed.

_Who are you? Why are you called that?_

It was easy enough for anyone to understand if they got close to his light. The Red Emperor was always destined to be bathed in blood.

Sand, gravel, and bones crunched under his boots as he walked forward, crimson cape flapping in the slight breeze. The sun had been setting for a while now, dipping the world in the same color. _Fair weather tonight,_ he thought idly, eyes sliding over the disintegrating bodies.

_Red at night, sailor’s delight! Isn’t that right, Sei? What does that mean?_

“It means there won’t be any storms tonight. So you won’t have to sneak into my bed.” Saying something like that seemed nostalgic to him, so he allowed himself a moment to reflect, if only to push forward his reason for doing all this. He was not allowed weakness, and therefore, not allowed sentimental notions, but this one was precious enough to pass.

One red eye, one gold eye. Both could see equally well, but one showed a hint of the horror seen to protect one thing. One precious thing. The dark knight paused in his walking, hearing a distressed chirping from one of the fallen branches.

The battlefield was a mess, like a demon had torn through it, and that was a safe assumption. He would be proud to be called one in front of any of his enemies. Still, he kneeled down to a hole in the battered wood, an armored hand rooting around to find the source of distress.

It was a tiny bluebird that chirped angrily in his hands as he pulled it up to his face. The feathers were soft, almost the color of the morning sky, small dark eyes peering out of its precious face. “You must have gotten stuck in there, didn’t you?”

He opened his hand and without much protest the bluebird flew away, and silence once again fell over the battleground. “Pity that couldn’t have happened to the rest of you, I’m sure.”

His words, dripping with sarcasm, were heard by no living being, but that was fine by him. He didn’t mind it as he walked away. Soon maybe this could all go to an end, and he could finally fulfill his purpose.

“Kill the king, and a new one shall rise,” Akashi said. “How fitting.”

* * *

 

“Is it natural for him to be sleeping this much? Are you sure nothing is wrong?” Kagami had been following Hyuuga around for the better part of an hour, and the elf finally looked like he was about to murder the tank where he stood.

“Will you ever shut up?! Yes it is normal for mages to sleep that long, especially if they used as much magic as Kuroko has! Many people with elven blood sleep for days to recharge themselves. And if you don’t leave in the next three seconds, I will have Izuki fly you to a cliff so I can PERSONALLY PUSH YOU OFF OF IT!” Hyuuga followed through with a kick to his stomach, and Kagami found it wise to not question it any further.

But seriously, how could he blame a guy for worrying? When he found Kuroko passed out next to the cat bard, he’d immediately picked up him to put him in their temporary shelter at the inn, only to have him sleep for the next two days straight, without any indication he was ever going to wake up. Apparently mages did that to regain power they had lost, but two days? That was only something Magnus pulled!

Even said dumb cat bard hadn’t slept that long, though he hadn’t overworked himself nearly as much. Apparently this Furihata wasn’t much use besides quivering in a corner and stammering out that he could look over Kuroko while he was gone, so Kagami wasn’t impressed. He smelled weak and looked weak and that was what mattered.

Well, not in Kuroko’s case, but whatever.

The Seirin guild house had sustained heavy damage in the attack, though most of it was made of natural materials like wood or stone that could be replaced. The training field looked like a battleground, but the infirmary, Riko’s lab, and most of the area they had hid in seemed relatively untouched.

The villagers had even gone out of their way to help shelter, supply, and even aid them in reconstruction, which Kagami had thought weird. Usually guilds were just add ons to cities, but Seirin seemed to be a single entity that cared for the whole. A different mindset, for sure, but hey, if it got him food to eat, he wasn’t complaining.

Of course, being the gigantic size he was, he was automatically drafted into doing all the heavy lifting the senior members wanted it to do, whether he wanted to or not. Riko called it replacement for his training, Kagami called it torture. He was strong-that didn’t mean he wanted to lug giant pieces of stuff around for hours on end.

With all the nature mages in the village, under the guidance of one Hyuuga Junpei, they were able to reform and regrow much of the headquarters in the two days that Kuroko was sleeping. There were some parts that still needed touch ups, but Riko had mentioned that guilds get destroyed surprisingly often, so they always had a plan in place to rebuild.

Kiyoshi of course, had attempted to help but every time he was spotted by Hyuuga or Riko they locked him back in the infirmary until one of them literally tied him to the bed. (Kagami freed him a little while later but that was beside the point.)

In the meantime, Kagami decided to look up everything there was on the Kiseki. If he knew more about these idiots, maybe he’d have some understanding of what was going on and just what his partner was trying to do. He’d definitely heard of them, the five top hunters of the Teiko guild, but didn’t know them by name, if his encounter with asshole rabbit-man was any indication.

Research for him, however, meant asking people who were wandering around on break since he wasn’t the book type of guy. Most were more than willing to gush out information about them which made Kagami wonder just how popular these guys had to be to get this sort of reputation despite being missing for years.

Kise Ryouta was the first he heard about, from several very admiring female fans. According to them he was ‘a gorgeous and sexy elf’-information he didn’t want-that could copy just about any technique he saw even once. Wielded double daggers, was a blue mage with bright blonde hair and a face that could charm the heart out of even the most cold-hearted person….Kagami sort of wanted to throw up.

Aomine Daiki was a different story. The guy was a beast, first and foremost, strength and agility off the charts, and was a lancer to boot. And a demon. The list kept getting worse and worse and Kagami felt like punching him if/when he ever met the guy, a likely possibility. Apparently he’d never lost a fight.

Midorima he’d already met and hated, so it was onto the fourth member, one Murasakibara Atsushi, with a name far too long for his taste. The guy was apparently a Magnus like Kiyoshi and was really lazy, and rarely ever went out on missions, so people knew less about him. All he seemed to do was eat a lot, they said, though he was terrifying if you were opposing him.

But the one no one could tell him about was the Red Emperor himself. A line of aggressive questioning only got Kagami his name, Akashi Seijuro. There was barely any other information about him, other than the fact he was the Kiseki’s leader and had strange heterochromatic eyes.

It really bothered him, but that was all he could get until Kuroko woke, so he angrily sighed and went back to training.

* * *

 

The first thing Kuroko was greeted with after waking up was a face full of brown hair and a stinging pain on his forehead.

“I’m so sorry, I was making sure you were okay!” The other person practically yelled, rebounding from the collision of their heads. The mage clutched at it, his eyes watering for a bit, but it really wasn’t that bad. Sitting up, Kuroko realized his companion was none other than Furihata, the cat Bel’ua who had suddenly arrived at Seirin.

“It’s okay, it was partly my fault,” he said, gazing curiously at the fellow. He remembered the terrifying events of the king’s men attacking and the guild being torn apart, but they had survived and he’d been healing people….then nothing.

“You were the one playing that song, right?” He asked in a monotone voice and Furihata eagerly nodded.

“Yes. I’m a bard. It’s my job, kind of and well I walked into a disaster zone and you looked about to die, so you know…” Furihata stammered out, his hands putting a stranglehold on his flute. Kuroko merely waited until the bard had managed to calm himself down before starting to talk again.

“I think I remember you helping me out. Thank you for that, I wouldn’t have lasted very long without that,” Kuroko said, bowing his head slightly. This wasn’t his and Kagami’s room at the guild-actually, in the time he’d been in deep sleep it might have been completely recovered. As he swung his legs over to get out, Furihata stood up like he was going to stop the little mage, but thankfully, let Kuroko stand up fully. His legs were a bit wobbly but that was only from not eating for a period of time.

“A-are you sure you’re okay?” The Bel’ua timidly asked and Kuroko just stared at him.

“I just need to eat.” He looked around a bit. “How long was I out?”

“Uh, I think two days. We put you in here while the guild was getting repaired but they’re mostly good now…Kagami keeps asking after you like every single hour. It’s kind of sweet,” Furihata said, averting his eyes.

If he were a weaker person, he might have blushed at such a brash statement but he kept his features under control, doing nothing to show the way his stomach did a weird flip flop at that information. “I see.”

He made to exit his room, only to pause when he realized Furihata wasn’t following him. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Nothing’s wrong. I mean there was something. Something I wanted to ask you!” The bard nervously stammered out. Kuroko couldn’t help but wonder if he was always like this with meeting new people but it couldn’t be helped. The serious look in the Bel’ua’s eyes was giving him a strange vibe.

“I…was travelling to Seirin, from my village, you see? And I got attacked by some of these monster. They were huge, like giant and really nasty and I thought I was cat meat! But suddenly this person appeared and….you know what? Never mind.” Furihata was shaking his head. “Sorry, it’s just you reminded me of someone I met.”

The bard hurried out the door, leaving him behind, very confused.

* * *

 

Kuroko really didn’t learn any more, since Furihata seemed intent on avoiding him. He wanted to know just what the bard had meant by his words-he was desperate-but he couldn’t force the poor kid, not when it seemed he’d been through a lot already.

So he merely had to sit and let the feelings stew inside of himself, and wonder if Furihata really meant who he thought he did. _If so, there really is a chance after all._

After eating a light breakfast the inn owner shared with him, he made his way over to the Seirin guild, only to find it had been mostly reconstructed already. The mage quickly started looking around for Kagami, both to tell him he was okay and to talk to someone, but while he heard his voice echoing through the hallways, Kuroko never really got a chance to get close to him. Oh well, he had other things to do.

He’d borrowed one of Izuki’s messenger birds, a special breed of summon designed to carry documents and small items between people, for this task, knowing that Kagami would eventually find him no matter what. But right now Kuroko desperately needed to get stronger.

The attack by the royal soldiers left him with a horrible realization that he was severely lacking in his skills. Kuroko had been relying on being alone, shadow-like, and just using his healing abilities to push through but now that was not enough. He understood what Aomine told him once-if he didn’t allow himself to evolve, everyone really would leave him behind, no matter how good a healer he was.

The words had kind of stung, even if Aomine had meant them in a good way. With the light of a necromancer causing trouble, it was essential for him to learn the one skill that white mages and paladins could use exclusively:

Holy magic.

Kuroko finished off the note to Midorima about the certain item he wanted to procure and assuring him they were fine ‘I know you don’t care or anything, but don’t worry I’m not being troublesome’. Sending the bird off, he picked himself up and went out into town to the local library for some research.

He really was lucky he was in a town of mages, even if a lot of information about white magic was lost. The books still contained some incredibly helpful tips and whispers of a power named Ultima, which he knew from his mother was the greatest of holy magic spells and rarely used for its power.

He had a hard task in front of him, essentially having to invent spells on his own. Spells themselves varied heavily individually, but they were called that because they generally produced the same effect over a range of individuals. That’s how mages of the same persuasion could help each other out, but Kuroko had no white mages. He didn’t know what his magic could do and that scared him a little bit. Holy magic wasn’t something that caused rampant destruction, but he didn’t want to hurt anyone with it.

Yes, it was better if he didn’t tell Kagami about this, because his partner would insist on helping him out, and Kuroko wasn’t sure if he was over the moment they shared in the basement yet. It scared him, getting that close to someone.

It was night by the time he returned to the Seirin guild. Riko and Hyuuga were ecstatic to finally see him up, waving off his apologies for not helping with reconstruction. Kiyoshi almost immediately crushed him in a bear hug and while it was painful, it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. The mage allowed himself a small smile at how Seirin made him feel welcome even after this short time.

Kagami, oddly enough was nowhere to be seen, even when he finally returned to the room they shared. Night passed as his blanket had magically appeared on him, but Kuroko was confused. If the guy had asked about him every hour like Furihata said, where then was he?

 Waking up the next day he saw Furihata training with the other recruits, the Bel’ua giving him a little wave, but Kuroko didn’t have time to talk to him. At least he wasn’t avoiding the mage, but he desperately wanted answers he knew the bard wouldn’t give: He would just have to be patient.

Kuroko explained to Riko what he needed. It was a conundrum for sure, and Riko didn’t seem happy he’d have to go off on his own, but she eventually agreed if he brought Izuki along with him. He could do nothing but agree so the white mage and summoner went into the forest to a secluded position and began their training in earnest.

One week later and Kuroko was about to kill something out of frustration. At the rate he was going, it would probably be himself, since he worked himself to exhaustion almost every day, but he couldn’t give up. Izuki was the one to drag his practically lifeless body back to camp and force him to eat, as much as the mage wished it was someone else doing that.

Where was Kagami? Well, Kuroko knew the answer to that question: he was avoiding the tank, but why he wasn’t sure himself. Perhaps he was still embarrassed by the weak moment he spent with him, or the embarrassment at the feelings of attachment he was starting to feel.

_“You’re being stupid,”_ Midorima would say and probably hit him over the head, but Midorima wasn’t here to tell him that. Unfortunately, it was all Kuroko could do to not sink into self-loathing every time he saw burn and scratch marks on the Seirin building, or still broken weapons piled up in the corner to be melted down into new armor for the guild.

This attack had been all about him despite what anyone else said, and even though no one had died, he couldn’t deny he was horribly inadequate as a white mage and a guild member.

_Perhaps they were right. White mages bring nothing despair and pain to people despite their healing magic._ Kuroko threw himself even more into his training to bury the disgusting thoughts. He couldn’t give up, not now, or ever. That promise was too important.

The others in the guild often saw white flashes coming from the forest, for the next week after that, but no one questioned it because Riko told them not to. A white mage was working, don’t disturb him, she said. He wants to get stronger.

And still, there was no Kagami. Sometimes Izuki didn’t even show up because he was too busy with guild recovery-(he apologized greatly and promised to come if he could, but Kuroko told him not to push himself). Wrestling with his powers was the hardest thing he had ever done and he didn’t want to break down in front of people. Right now he only had Riko’s faith that he would finally learn some new magic, and he couldn’t disappoint anyone’s expectations.

It was hard enough for Kuroko to even figure out how to get his magic to deal damage instead of heal. At first, despite how much he flung the light at other targets, it would do nothing but heal, but the problem lay not in his magic, but in his mind. The other in Kiseki had told him he could be a sweet and gentle person and Kuroko liked to believe that’s mostly what he was, but every human, or in his case half-elf, couldn’t survive just by being soft.

So instead, he took his mind, took the part of him that angered, that hated, that wanted to attack and defend the people he called family and friends, the part of him that wouldn’t stand by to do nothing, and forged it into a blade. After that, he had no problem getting his magic to start causing damage.

Refining it was another process and he lost count of how many snapped wooden targets he’d murdered, and how many weird gouges in the ground there were. His hands were trembling with exhaustion, but he couldn’t stop. Not until he got better.

He knew people in the guild were worried about him because some of them came to leave him little things like food, water, even healing supplies when he got too exhausted to use white magic on himself. Izuki and the silent man, Mitobe seemed to try and spend as much time with him as possible, the latter often just watching as he fired of burst after burst of white light into the forest, but most of the time he was alone.

Kuroko could feel it, his power was on the cusp of evolving, but it was like it needed a push from something he didn’t have. The desire was there, but the need wasn’t. In the two weeks he’d been training, his mind had slipped further down into darkness, and now he wasn’t even sure about himself anymore.

Maybe he could stay out here in the forest. It would be easier, the guild wouldn’t have to worry about him, the king’s men wouldn’t attack anymore, and once he was strong enough he could go off to find the rest of his friends and free them. Taking the burden entirely on himself was his own duty and he wouldn’t regret anything this way.

Another day had passed and he sat down on the grass, breathing heavily. Today’s training had been fruitless, even if his Holy magic had somehow gotten stronger. Not even imagining how HE had done it was helping-the memories were foggy from all the times he tried to force himself not to remember.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled more to himself than anyone else. He was alone out here, with nothing but the wind, trees and gently swaying wildflowers, but it wasn’t a good feeling. Kuroko normally drew comfort from being quiet and sentimental, but instead the air felt like it was forcing itself down his throat, the sunlight burning his pale skin too hard.

He idly stared at the unbroken skin of his left hand. He needed some impetus, some force to push him into getting his disorganized powers to finally evolve, so maybe…the sight of his own blood. A slightly trembling hand pulled the dagger out of his belt and drew the blade across his skin, creating a line of red droplets that oozed out and became an unsteady flow.

“KUROKO!”

He dropped the knife and turned around, startled. There, at the edge of the forest, after these two solid weeks, was Kagami. Who looked furious as he thundered his way over to the white mage, grabbing his left arm, and dragging him up by it.

“What the hell is this?!” Kagami’s face was uncomfortably close. He could see straight into his eyes and the detail of his split end eyebrows and tiny wrinkles as his face turned into a frown. Kuroko looked away. He couldn’t deal with the flash of concern he found beneath all the anger.

“Answer me, you little shit!” Kagami’s tight grip shook Kuroko’s body hard, but his face didn’t change. Then again, it seemed to be finally sinking in what a stupid move that had been. Had he really just cut his own hand to try and do a spell?

“I apologize Kagami-kun. I realize it was stupid of me, so I would appreciate it if you put me down,” Kuroko said tonelessly. Kagami just made a disgusted noise and threw him to the side, thankfully not hard enough to cause any permanent damage.

“I go away on a small mission to help you and find you pulling this sort of shit. What is wrong with you?” Kagami asked. It probably would’ve been better if he shouted.

But his words caught Kuroko’s attention. “Kagami-kun was doing what?”

“None of that now. You better explain yourself now before I kill ya!” His harsh words sounded odd against the fact that Kagami gently reached down and tipped him up to a sitting position. “I’m betting you don’t have enough magic to heal yourself.”

Kuroko shook his head numbly and just watched as the tank pulled out his water flask and took of his own, taking the mage’s injured hand in his own. Pouring water over it stung, but he showed no discomfort, just watching Kagami’s large fingers move gently across his palm. He was surprised: Kuroko didn’t know the tank could be so soft with his touches. Their skin barely brushed at times, but it was a pleasing feeling that sent a tiny shiver up his arm.

Kagami wound the almost blindingly white bandage around his hand, tying it in a knot above his knuckles. Kuroko flexed the hand, thankful that it wasn’t too tight and the wound was very shallow. “Thank you, Kagami-ku-“

There was something soft against his hand that wasn’t his partner’s fingers. Kuroko’s eyes widened as he witnessed Kagami lean down and press his lips against his skin, peppering his hand with a light kiss.

He froze in his spot and he was sure the heat on his face wasn’t just from the sun. Looking at Kagami, the red seemed to spread on his face too as he realized what he did. “Uh. Oh shit. Well sorry, my teacher kinda…did that for me. When I injured myself. Yeah.”

Kuroko was one to shy away from physical expressions of kindness, but Kagami seemed to be just as embarrassed as he was. That somehow made it better. Or was it because it was Kagami? He didn’t know and was very confused.

“I don’t mind, Kagami-kun,” He said very matter-of-factly, causing the tank to look over at him with wide eyes. “My mother used to do something slightly similar.”

That was a lie, but it seemed to make Kagami feel better. “W-well, whatever! Not the point! Point is you’re being a fucking idiot and injuring yourself like that. Plus Riko said you’d been up here almost two weeks non-stop without eating like anything!”

Kuroko didn’t have anything to say to deny that, for that was exactly what he’d done. And being rather ashamed about it, seeing how worried his f-friend?-had gotten, all he could do was apologize.

“I am very sorry, Kagami-kun. The attack on Seirin left me in a bad state of mind and I did not deal with it correctly. I was merely trying to gain strength, but it seems I have worried both Aida-san and Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said.

“I’m just here because you have a tendency to do stupid things and get yourself killed, okay? And it looks like I’m always right! Now will you stop moping around on your own and be useful for once?” Kagami said bluntly.

He was trying. He really was. Kuroko almost smiled. He’d spent enough time around Midorima to know when people who were no good at expressing feelings were actually, well, trying to express themselves. Kagami’s words were harsh and crude, but they didn’t hurt as much as he thought they might. The tone wasn’t even that angry, just low and growling.

“We’re a team now, right? Remember how you forced yourself on us when we first met? If I didn’t leave then, and didn’t leave when I met your crazy rabbit friend and realized there were four more crazies just like him, I’m not gonna leave now,” the tank continued. “You seem to have this shitty idea in your head you need to suffer alone and whatever. I don’t really get your mental issues, but we’re a team! So stop it!”

There weren’t any words for the things he was feeling, but Kuroko realized he’d been truly mistaken in thinking being alone would help him out. Every person had their weaknesses and while Kuroko thought they’d covered something important in their basement jaunt, he’d reverted. The reminders of his dead mother and the kings men got him to think like he did back when he was horribly young and all his progress had been lost.

Annoying, stupid, and incredibly counter-productive as Kagami had basically put it. No one recovered from their traumas in one blow, but…”That’s right. I’d forgotten something important, Kagami-kun. Thank you. We will be partners for a very long time it seems.”

“I can’t seem to get rid of you so I gave up,” Kagami said, trying to shrug off the sentiment and hiding half his face behind his hand. “And about earlier, I did some asking around while you were asleep. Your Kiseki pals are fucking wild.”

“Did you expect anything else from them after meeting Midorima-kun?” Kuroko asked passively, but inwardly his heart was twisting around like a noodle.

“No, not really, but I was hoping one of them would be reasonable! Speaking of which, blondie, whatever the fuck his name is, I have a lead on where he might be. That’s what I’ve been doing this past week,” Kagami said almost nonchalantly, and Kuroko couldn’t hide the tiny gasp that came from his mouth.

“Kise-kun? You know where he is?”

“Well, not entirely, but I’ve a good lead. Once this necromancer deal gets sorted out, we can go after him,” the tank finished up. He stared at the white mage for a moment, his expression suddenly twisting into worry. “You’re not reacting, did you not want me to?”

“That’s not it Kagami-kun. I’m actually very happy.” He was. Kuroko was feeling better than he had in weeks, all because he couldn’t believe Kagami would actually do something like THIS for him. He truly was spoiled when it came to friends.

“Your face hasn’t changed!”

“My face is always like this.”

“You’re fuckin’ creepy, you know that,” Kagami let out a huge sigh, running his hand through his hair. Kuroko had visibly relaxed, even if he didn’t trust his face anymore with his emotions, so perhaps some of the sentiment got through.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Anyways, you really should get some sleep. You look like you’re about to pass out again,” Kagami said, poking said mage in the forehead. He inwardly sighed. Kuroko really didn’t have the energy to move and he didn’t want to go all the way back to the guild building.

“I don’t want to move. Kagami-kun has to carry me,” Kuroko said, earning a horrible sputtering noise from his partner.

“If you’re gonna be that way then just stay here!” Kagami yelled, looking horrified when the mage plopped over on his side, clearly intent on doing just that. “Don’t sleep on the ground!”

“It’s nice and soft. Besides, there are no monsters in this area,” Kuroko mumbled, curling up into a small ball. He expected large arms to come down and lift him up but they didn’t come. Instead he heard a clanking sound, the sound of a sword being stabbed into the ground, then all of a sudden, a large Kagami slammed down next to him.

“If you’re gonna be stupid and sleep out here by yourself, I can’t leave you alone,” the tank muttered, having shed all of his armor.

Kuroko merely hummed a tiny bit and after a bit, pulled Kagami’s arm so it was over him, ignoring the stinging in his wounded hand. He’d already decided to not heal that wound, as it would erase the phantom feeling of his partner’s lips on his skin.

“What the hell are you doing? Why are you touching me?” Kagami yelped, almost trying to pull away, but being held in place by Kuroko’s small hands.

“I don’t have a blanket out here. Therefore, Kagami-kun will have to replace it. Now shut up and go to sleep,” Kuroko said and tugged him once more before closing his eyes. Despite the muttered protests he could hear, not once did his partner pull away from him, and they were both able to fall asleep with flowers as their pillows.

* * *

 

It had only been another week and somehow Kagami had ended up in this situation, running away from a few very angry, flaming skeletons.

“GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEAD FUCK!” He screamed as his sword chopped off one of the skeleton’s heads, his kick sweeping the legs from under it. His boot reduced it to dust and he could only hope Riko and Kuroko were doing better.

It had all started the day Kuroko received a strange package. Kagami was suspicious at first, not knowing the boy had contacted his friend, but still wasn’t happy when the mage reassured him it was just something from Midorima. The package itself was a heavily decorated white staff, tipped in a blood-red jewel with gold carvings weaving its way down the side. The head was like a twisted branch and narrowed down into a pole, capped with metal on the end. Needless to say, he was very confused.

Kuroko had explained the stick to be known as the Staff of Holy Magi, a forgotten relic that white mages used to use to enhance their casting. Midorima had a knack for finding the most obscure of objects, and this venture was obviously a success, especially attached to it with a note from Takao, who apparently was really good at spotting people, much like Izuki.

“ _Dear Tet-chan! (Shin-chan finally told me your full name._

_He complained the entire time, but we finally got this to you. You do NOT want to know what it took for us to get it: think dark, smelly, and me attempting to pull Shin-chan out of a shark’s intestine. And goats. Lots of goats. As I said, you don’t want to know. But here you go, and you owe us a BIG favor. Especially since I can tell you your lovely necromancer is holed up in the Tomb of Aegia, just south of Shuutoku, the city of sand. You know the place, it’s a few miles south of where we first met each other. Good luck and don’t die, or Shin-chan will be very sad!~_

_P.S. send the big guy my regards._

Showing the note to Riko went about as well as one would think it would, and it was all their guild leader could do to keep Kiyoshi and Hyuuga from rushing off immediately to fight him. “Teppei is still injured, and you need to be around to take care of him, Hyuuga!” She had shouted, hitting both of them again.

Which was how Kuroko had somehow singlehandedly convinced Riko to take the two of them along, because obviously Kagami was good zombie bait, and his new holy magic could easily take down the various creatures Hanamiya managed to summon.

Which was also how Kagami ended up being chased by a horde of angry flaming skeletons, before a splash potion from Riko melted their legs and he could finally slow down.

“Out of everything, you couldn’t have picked something OTHER THAN FIRE TO HIT THEM WITH?!” Kagami yelled at his guild leader, too angry for politeness. Riko was wearing a pair of gigantic gloves, ones that looked like blacksmith’s gloves that had a number of colorful vials running down the sides of them. Combined with her myriad golems and splash potions in her bag, Kagami was fairly certain he didn’t not want to get in her way.

“Are you questioning my methods, Ka-gam-mi-kun?” Riko smiled sweetly, accentuating each syllable of his name and sending shivers down his spine.

“Uh, no! But I’d um, like it if you didn’t endanger my life…please.” Kagami said, somewhere between hatred and terror at this very moment. The voice by his elbow didn’t help matters either.

“It’s my job to make sure you don’t die, Kagami-kun. It is your job to make sure all the zombies try to eat you,” Kuroko said, and the tank wanted to smash his little smug face in.

“Shut up! I know that, but don’t fuckin’ make my job harder by setting them on fire!” Kagami growled, shouldering his giant sword and giving them both a death glare. This was only the entrance to the tomb, too. The ground hadn’t turned to sand yet, but it was tough and full of dead grass and broken stone. There were things that seemed to be the bases of broken pillars, leading up to a huge stone door, hollowed out the side of another rock formation.

There were effigies of dragons and other creatures running up the sides and he sure it would look breathtaking and lovely if he actually cared about what the tomb looked like, but he didn’t, so all he wanted to do was get inside and take out the smug bastard who dared to threaten his friends.

The skeletons had mostly been cleared out, a few more being stabbed by Kuroko’s newfound staff as they climbed the steps to the top, the door opening ominously without anything to push it. The trio entered, the door closing almost immediately behind them with a dull thud, shutting them in.

“Well fuck,” Kagami said, his voice echoing strangely in the barely lit chamber. The crystal lamps looked slightly dead but it was enough to not trip over their own feet.

“Both of you, watch out, Kuroko especially. Hanamiya’s creations love going after the scent of magic and they are very hard to spot. Sometimes they come out of the ground after you’ve walked past them,” Riko said. The two nodded before walking forward again. There was a small pedestal in front of them that lit up when Kagami touched it, a circle forming below their feet and whisking them away somewhere so fast he didn’t even have time to get motion sick.

“Woah. Teleportation devices. That is ancient magic,” Kuroko said, not even having the decency to sound surprised. He was right though, and they were in a different area of the tomb, the lamps showing two stairways descending away from each other.

The three chose the left one, but what bothered Kagami the most was the fact his nose couldn’t smell anything. Normally he could tell if a creature was coming by smelling it, but the dead had no scent except rot, and this entire tomb was covered in it. It was impossible to distinguish individual scents.

Drawn out of his thoughts, there was a strange clicking sound behind him, and it was all he could do to pull out his sword and block a zombie wolf from eating his face. “Shit, they’re behind us!”

Kuroko and Riko immediately turned to his aid, Kagami managing to push back the wolf up the stairs. Two skeleton warriors had emerged behind them, along with several human looking zombies that had massive angry claws.

Needing no further prompting, he felt the glow of a protection spell before letting out a fearsome yell and jumping on the wolf as it ran towards him. The sword tore into its back, though the wolf’s tail hit him in his face and knocked him into the steps. There was a loud smash above him, several of the zombies wilting away in green fire from one of Riko’s splash potions.

The wolf was suddenly on top of him, and he shoved his arm into its slobbering mouth before it could bite down on his head. A few teeth scraped him, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle as he twisted it to the side and driving the sword once again into dead flesh. The wolf just wouldn’t fucking die and he backed up to where Kuroko was, only he wasn’t anymore.

He had no time to go and look around, as the mage appeared standing on top of the banister to the staircase. Riko had another zombie in a headlock, decapitating it with a serrated edge that stuck out from her glove. “What the hell are you doing, kid?!”

Kuroko held up his staff just as the next wave of zombies attack. Beams of light cascaded out from the tip of it, shooting violently through the attacking figures like a swordblade. The beams burned a brilliant white, turning the zombies’ bodies to ashes where they stood. Without another pause the white mage jumped to the ground, miming a bow and arrow motion with his right hand, and another piercing light leaped from his hands and shot the wolf dead center in the forehead.

Kagami’s jaw couldn’t drop lower than it already had. If he hadn’t known from personal experience that Kuroko was from Teiko, he did now. “I….”

“We must get moving. Aida-san, can we switch roles? My magic is more effective for attacking than healing in this place,” Kuroko said, completely unaffected by continuous shocked glances. Riko did recover first and nodded, urging Kagami to keep going down the stairs.

She immediately gave Kagami an Esuna for the poison he had accidentally gotten, as well as Regen for both of them. It tasted nasty, but he was healing better and felt better, so he couldn’t argue. Like before, more zombies awaited them just a few steps down, but this time the tank was ready.

They kept coming back up when he struck them with his sword, but he wasn’t one to give up and flashing his steel like a whirlwind he gave several massive blows to the zombies, knocking them back so Kuroko could deal the finishing blow.

Sometimes it was a flash of holy fire consuming the subject and one time it was a giant swathe of white light that extended out like a scythe and cut down the front row, but either way, the white magic completely decimated. There was a cracking sound, and suddenly Riko’s fists were covered in the same green fire. A few snaps of her fingers was what it took to beat down whatever the white mage missed in his initial attack. Kagami leaped over the two wolves, only to cut them nearly in half as he came down. They both howled in agony and Kuroko swiftly put an end to their misery.

“Hanamiya is just trying to distract us! I swear I’ll get him for this…Kagami, we’re not killing them anymore. Clear a path for us to run through to that gate there, by the bridge. I’ll deal with it later!” Riko shouted, and sounded so confident in herself that he couldn’t help but nod. More undead soldiers were appeared on the stairs, so he readied his sword and charged through like a bull. Zombies didn’t need a lot of finesse, but even swinging his sword around in massive sweeps was barely keeping them at bay. He kept running, keeping enough of them down-even vaulting over Kuroko’s head as one tried to slit his throat.

He had stumbled to the bottom of the stairs, pushing the two of them through the gate before himself, kicking at a zombie that tried to follow. “If you’re gonna do something, do it now!”

Kagami threw another back, cutting off the legs of a third, hoping that somewhere in their rotted brains they’d just get the idea. Luckily Riko rushed forward, and with another crack of her gloves, dirt started crumbling out of them. Slamming both of her fists into the ground, the power of her magic sent a shockwave through the ground and sent slabs of high-flying rock jutting from the ground in a semi-circle around them.

“I didn’t know alchemists could do that,” Kagami said, looking up at the giant stone slabs, impressed.

“Study more, Kagami, and maybe you can get on my level,” Riko said, brushing the dirt off of her clothes and looking very smug.

Suddenly a clapping sound was echoing throughout the huge chamber, and Kagami turned to the giant bridge in front of them, at the end of which were another pair of massive doors, this time crowned with a dragon that was at least ten or so meters in wingspan. Something about it creeped him out, but his attention was drawn by the small black figure who was sitting on the endpost to the bridge.

Kagami couldn’t see anything remarkable about him except for his large eyebrows and slightly crazed look in his eyes, but Riko’s yell from behind him confirmed his identity.

“Hanamiya! You’ll pay for what you did!” She yelled, an arm from Kagami holding her back.

“Oh, Aida Riko came all the way herself? Too bad Kiyoshi isn’t here, I wanted to break him thoroughly instead of that little injury I got, but you can do. These are your new recruits, huh?” Hanamiya laughed and it wasn’t an unpleasant sound, but thoroughly creepy. Perhaps it was the magic, but everything about this guy rubbed him the wrong way.

“You aren’t going to touch another member of my guild, ever!” Riko growled.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, all that sappy shit. But you’re too weak so I don’t care. This guy looks interesting, however.” The necromancer’s attention was suddenly drawn to Kagami and he was certain that was a bad thing. “A new brash hero arrives, in an attempt to defend his friends from their untimely death? I love breaking people like you.”

His feet hit the ground and pointed a slightly glowing finger at the tank. “Tanks and warriors like you are worthless once they’re broken. If they can’t fight, they can’t protect, and they have no use. I wonder, what will your face look like after you’ve realized that despair?”

He couldn’t take any more of this. Kagami raised his sword, not caring what spell the asshole fired off-until it went in a completely different direction and he heard a soft gasp. _Shit._

“Kuroko!” He yelled, turning around, relieved to see the mage still standing. Kuroko was staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth open to reply, but nothing came out. No words, and even though he flicked his wrist, no magic either. “Silence?”

“A pity, but a white mage is cheating against someone like me. You can’t expect me to NOT take out my biggest threat, can you?” Hanamiya purred, backing up in his steps. Riko yelled some profanities and threw another splash potion at him, but the necromancer was surprisingly nimble and dodged it.

“Play time’s over. It’s time for all of you to get crushed. I satisfy my contract and personal grudge all in one.” Hanamiya’s eyes lit up and he stuck out his tongue, and before Kagami could ask what the hell he meant, the necromancer’s fingers snapped and a door at the end of the bridge opened slowly.

A pair of glowing eyes opened, a rumbling sound pouring out along with a copious amount of green smoke. The world was silent for a moment before the other wall broke open, knocking all three of them onto their backs. A giant green dragon burst out of the wall, its scaly tail whipping around and knocking down some of the outer pillars of the abyss.

All the curse words in the world wouldn’t save Kagami now. There were a few things in the world his brother had told him never to do unless he wanted to cry, and one of them was fighting a giant evil dragon without a white mage. “This is not gonna be fun.”

 


	6. I'm Sorry

The dragon roared, shaking some loose rocks from the ceiling as the three rather screwed adventurers stood up again slowly. Its eyes were glowing a sickly green like the smoke that surrounded it, and now that it had landed, Kagami could see the nasty scythe-like claws that were gouging out the rock.

First things first, though. Riko was already scrambling up, a furious look on her face, and Kagami turned around and ran for his partner. “Kuroko, you idiot! You okay?”

The mage just stared up at him as he accepted Kagami’s entire arm dragging him upward. A few hand gestures communicated that his partner should be paying attention to the dragon that is slowly but steadily advancing on them. “I know, but you can’t use any magic! I can’t just let you sit here like a dead log!”

Kuroko rolled his eyes and kicked him towards the dragon, pointing to his mouth and waving his hands. Kagami had no idea what the guy was saying, but it was clear he wanted the tank to go fight the dragon. “Yeah but-“

The white mage sent him the deadliest glare he had ever seen those blue eyes make, and Kagami just gulped and nodded. Maybe he had a plan for being so insistent, so he just left him there and pulled his sword out again. _If he doesn’t, I’m gonna kick his sorry ass off of this bridge._

It was almost too late before he noticed Riko was doing something odd. Hanamiya hadn’t moved, willing to let the dragon do all of his work, but their guild master seemed to be also in the middle of….summoning something?

“Riko what the-“Kagami didn’t get to finish before the ground rumbled under his feet again, nearly knocking him over.

“You’re so clever, Hanamiya, getting a giant lizard to do your dirty work. Actually it’s kind of inspiring, you see? Thanks for the idea, I would’ve NEVER THOUGHT OF THIS EARLIER!” She yelled, and the necromancer’s eyes finally widened.

Too late. The stone had already cracked behind her as she pounded both of her fists into the ground, cascading her power behind her into the stone. Riko’s eyes lit up as all of a sudden, a medium sized stone dragon burst itself from the wall behind them, showering the bridge with a spray of pebbles. “Kagami! Get on that dragon and go fight! I’ll take care of Hanamiya!”

He wanted nothing more than to stand there and stare at all the shit that was happening, but there was no time. He had to protect Kuroko from the dragon like Hanamiya told him he couldn’t and take it down. He growled suddenly, leaping with an inhuman strength up onto the dragon’s neck as its stone wings took off, barreling it towards the giant zombie.

“FUCK OFF, YOU LOSER!” Kagami yelled, his voice roaring in his own ears and he steered the golem until it was right above the zombie dragon and dive-bombed it. Rock clashed against rotting flesh, and his dragon’s teeth scrambled for purchase. Kagami ignored it all, releasing his magic into sword as he ran up its neck. Scales emerged as shapeless, foul bodies, but he just blocked them and kicked them off, swinging his giant blade down into the zombie’s neck and drawing a huge red line up to its eye. The zombie dragon shrieked, having long since lifted off from the bridge, and shook its head around wildly. Kagami was clinging to his still embedded sword for dear life, a few scales coming off and slicing his arms. Seeing a flash of stone beneath him, the tank pried his sword out and, not waiting for the zombie to steady itself, leaped off the side.

He only fell for a few seconds before the golem crashed into his body, cutting him off short. Ignoring the pain of the sudden landing, Kagami just crawled upward and steered the dragon off past the bridge into the dark hall beyond. The zombie dragon was following them, shooting off bursts of green fire that they just barely dodged. Each time a blast hit the side of the tomb, another shower of rocks fell down, and Kagami had a near death experience as a statue collapsed, barely missing him.

That gave him an idea, and he instructed the golem to fly near the sides, where a few untouched statues were remaining. Blazing by one, Kagami reached out with his sword and channeled his energy to slice cleanly through the supporting pillars, causing the giant structure to start collapsing. As the zombie dragon came spiraling after him, it cascaded straight into the zombie dragon’s flank with a giant crash, causing the creature to spiral downwards, screaming.

He knew that wouldn’t be the end of it, but he still commanded the golem to fly back to the bridge. Riko seemed to be holding her own with Hanamiya, dodging his dark green bolts with the agility of a Bel’ua ranger. Every so often there was a cracking sound and different elements would shoot out of her fists as she jolted suddenly forward, trading blows with him.

Hanamiya was doing a good job, but anyone could tell that he wasn’t an expert on frontal combat like Riko was. Kagami briefly entertained the idea that Kiyoshi was the one who trained her, but then she leaped backwards as an explosion knocked the necromancer back. Zombies were emerging from the stones where some of the green magic hit, but the equally green whirlwind and a few splash potions were more than enough to deal with them.

Kagami had no more time to be impressed by his guild leader when the zombie dragon suddenly returned from the depths of the abyss to bite down on the golem’s leg, tipping him over the side. The golem let out its own unearthly wail, and Kagami felt like doing the same as he found himself falling again.

He fell for much longer before catching onto the zombie dragon’s tail with what seemed like sheer luck, as it slammed right into his stomach. Kagami had no time to breathe, and no time to think as he flew over where they had started from. He let go, crashing down onto the hard stone, along with bits and pieces of the disassembled golem.

He was sure his life would’ve flashed before his eyes if his brain and lungs were working, but at he lay there, he could feel his ribcage collapsing in on itself. Kuroko wasn’t there to help, so he had to get up again, but he couldn’t. It felt like every bone in his body was broken. The zombie dragon screamed, billowing out at the rest of the golem. Pieces of it were still raining down around him, and he got shielded from most of the blast.

 _Get up, you need to get up!_ Kagami angrily thought to himself. How would he be able to face his brother if he heard that the tank had gotten taken down by a mere giant dragon? He pried out a potion with his partially numb fingers and downed it in one go, ignoring the slight nausea it gave him. As life flowed back into his limbs, Kagami spun his sword around in the ready position. Normally an ordinary swordsman would’ve dropped it by now, but his teacher had made him go through rigorous (and deadly) events to prevent him from ever willingly dropping sword in combat.

Unfortunately, that amounted to nothing if he couldn’t get up to the dragon, since there was no more golem dragon. Riko was still fighting off Hanamiya, but he had backed up a considerable amount, and both of them had minor wounds all over their bodies. The guild leader was moving faster than humanly possible, probably thanks to a haste potion, but Hanamiya was giving it as good as he was worth. And now that the dragon was settled down on the other side of the bridge, he smirked.

“Looks like you really couldn’t handle it after all. I would love to break you all myself, but I think I’ll let my pet do it,” the necromancer sneered. “Your little monkeys aren’t worth my own attention after all.”

Riko landed on the ground in a crouch, swinging one of her gloves around to slice apart a zombie, only to have her throat caught in Hanamiya’s grip. “The best way to break dear Kiyoshi, I think, is to have his lady and two newest recruits meet a horrible end at his expense. What do you think?”

She choked, not being able to form an answer, her feet dangling in the air. Kagami let out a yell and tried to go forward, but there were undead blocking the way, and the dragon behind about to lunge down. _Shit, it can’t end like this! I have to do something!_

Even releasing his aura might only be able to let him knock down Hanamiya, but all that would do would get them both killed by the dragon afterwards. And even if he went after the dragon, there was still its summoner to deal with. He wasn’t the thinking type, and there was nothing the three of-

Wait, where was Kuroko?

“Hanamiya-san, you really shouldn’t be so arrogant.” Somehow, and Kagami didn’t know how, Kuroko’s voice carried across the sudden silence of the fight.

All of them looked up to the staircases they had come down from, only to see a small white figure standing at the top of the wall. The air was charged around him, forming glowing circles and runes around his figure. Kuroko’s blue eyes were glowing with an unearthly light, and his staff seemed to be floating above his head threateningly.

“But…” Hanamiya stared in shock, along with Kagami.

“You certainly didn’t think that silence spell would last forever? Hanamiya-san underestimates his opponents.” Kuroko finished speaking and raised his hand. Kagami didn’t know what to brace himself for, since he’d never seen his partner do anything like this, not even before.

Riko took the moment to flip out a blade from the tip of her shoe and stab Hanamiya in the leg, causing him to yell and release her. She fell to the ground, coughing a bit, before giving him a roundhouse kick that had the necromancer staggering back. “Kuroko, do whatever you were going to NOW!”

There was a snap in the air and arcs of white light shot out of the circles surrounding the white mage. Kagami couldn’t blink and in that moment, he could clearly see a pair of ethereal wings soaring from Kuroko’s back, but the zombie dragon roaring forced him to turn around. The beams of magic, just like before, curved around in the air before they converged on the giant dragon, spearing through its wings and chest. It screamed, pinned against what was left of the back wall as the white light disintegrated it. Kagami rushed forward at another command of Riko’s.

“Give it the final blow Kagami!” She yelled, and he was about to ask HOW, when all of a sudden, the pieces of the stone dragon from earlier started shaking and levitating into place, forming a pseudo-walkway up to the dragon’s head. Kuroko had spun his staff around so it was now in his hands and released a giant wave of white light that disintegrated anything it touched as Kagami activated his aura and ran up the floating pathway.

Zombies were falling off left and right, Kagami’s feet were sure and swift as they hit the rocks in fearsome jumps, the red light streaming from him as he raised his sword above his head, letting out a roar as he brought it down. The blade, eager for blood, sank deep into the dragon’s skull as it let out a final scream. The sword dragged him downward until he hit the bridge solidly, the dragon dissolving to ashes above him, bringing even more of the wall down.

The silence after that was almost anticlimactic in way, covered up by Kagami’s harsh breathing and a faint dripping sound somewhere. He turned around only to see Riko kick the necromancer bastard between the legs before knocking him out, and Kuroko nearly falling off the stairs trying to get down.

“Oi, what was that, you loser?” Kagami called brazenly, thundering down the bridge until he-eventually-got to the other side. Kuroko’s wings were gone, making him wonder if it really was just a part of his imagination, but he stopped short as the mage nearly stumbled over.

“Well, I was waiting for the right moment, Kagami-kun. A flying target is hard to hit,” he said, as if it made perfect sense, which unfortunately, it did.

“That’s not what I fucking care about, I thought you’d be silenced! And then you disappear just to blow up a giant dragon! How the hell did you do that?!” Kagami shouted, waving his hands around wildly.

Kuroko stared at him for a moment, having found his feet. “Is Kagami-kun angry I used holy magic? I thought he knew that I could use it from before.”

“Yes! No. I mean, I don’t know! But a warning would be nice. And maybe some more help next time!” Sure, he was a bit angry that Kuroko had just let him get pounded into the ground by a giant death dragon before taking it out in nearly one shot, but he’d at least gotten the final blow at the end.

Kuroko looked unperturbed by his attitude completely. “I’m sorry then. With someone like Hanamiya, it was better that my attack come as a surprise so he wouldn’t be able to attack it. Besides, Aida-san had slipped me a Remedy before this entire deal had started. I was in no danger.”

He really didn’t know if he expected anything different. Maybe he really was overreacting and coming off of his energy high from being so close to death at least three times. “Fine, okay, it was impressive. Happy? But I would appreciate not being flung facedown into rock next time.”

“A tank is a thankless job,” was Kuroko’s only reply which did not help his random irritation. Could they just get out of here? It was stuffy and there were rotting bodies EVERYWHERE.

“If you two idiots are done flirting, we have a disgusting piece of trash to remove over here!” Riko suddenly yelled, shocking them both into a standing position and running over to her.

“Riko. Are you alright?” Kagami asked her awkwardly. She was bleeding like himself, but nothing seemed too bad.

“Yes, yes, shut up about that. This shit,” Riko spat, nudging Hanamiya’s now unconscious body with her foot, “needs to be taken out of here. I’ve got a few questions about him.”

“As do I,” Kuroko said, causing them both to look over in confusion. “He said he under contract to come after us. I want to know who it was. Plus, he might have information about where Kise-kun is.”

“How the hell do you think that?”

A small pair of shoulders shrugged. “Just a hunch.”

“But…the question is how to get out of here,” Riko said, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. “That fight with the dragon collapsed the two visible exits from here, and just going deeper into the tomb is gonna just get us trapped.”

Kagami looked down at the necromancer’s prone body, seeing something odd inside his coat. Figuring he didn’t really give a shit about this guy since he attacked his guild and tried to kill Kuroko, Kagami started shuffling around in his pockets to find anything interesting.

He found some money, which he pocketed, some shiny looking stones-which he also pocketed-a knife, three potions, and the piece of paper from before. Riko seemed distracted with something else, so Kagami fingered the letter open, scanning its contents.

“Are you shitting me?!” Kagami suddenly yelled, startling his two companions.

“What. What is it?” Riko asked, snatching the paper out of his hands. “Why didn’t I think of that? It’s much better than questioning this sleaze ball!”

However it only took her a few seconds of staring at the paper for her to have the exact same reaction. “This can’t be?”

Kuroko, the only one out of the loop, had the most banal look of confusion on his face possible. “What?”

“It’s a contract for you, Kuroko,” Kagami blurted out, feeling like the mage wouldn’t be satisfied with a sugar-coated explanation. “Someone paid him money to kill you, and then go after blondie in some place named Kaijou next.”

“Kise-kun too? And they knew where he was?” Kuroko’s eyes actually widened in surprise and not for the first time, in unnerved the hell out of Kagami.

“Is that the only thing you got from this? They want you dead too!” The tank shouted.

Kuroko looked him coldly in the eyes. “I was aware people wanted me dead from the moment they burned down my home and killed my mother. However, now I know this contractor is targeting the members of Kiseki. That is much more important information.”

Riko and Kagami could only stare at him with that revelation and lack of self-preservation. Part of him wanted to back down, but he wasn’t the one to let Kuroko sink back into the self-pity pool he sometimes seemed fond of. “That’s nice and all, but you can’t help them dead!”

The white mage simply let out a puff of air from his mouth. “I apologize for phrasing that wrong, Kagami-kun, to make you worry. I’m merely concerned that someone seems to be targeting my friends as well. Besides, I have Kagami-kun here with me to keep me safe.”

He was still amazed to this day the effect Kuroko’s words always had on his face, the way it heated up and he simply turned into a sputtering maniac whenever the blue-haired boy said or did something remotely nice.

“I wasn’t worried,” he mumbled, his cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“Ugh, you two are just weird. It doesn’t say who the contractor is, but I’m fairly certain it’s someone in the royal house because only they would have access to this type of paper,” Riko said, interrupting (thankfully) their sappy moment. “And that would make sense, considering their discrimination of holy mages…sorry, Kuroko-kun. I wish this didn’t have to happen to you.”

“It’s okay,” was all he said, looking passively at the paper.

“So…are we gonna go to Kaijou then? Or like….” Kagami gestured at the tomb around them. There still seemed to be no way out, and all the information in the world would mean nothing if they couldn’t escape to the surface. Besides, he was concerned about the growing rumbling sound echoing down the giant hall.

“Yeah, we should-“Riko got no further before the rumbling caught up to them and the ground started shaking. It was like when the zombie dragon had appeared, only this time it didn’t go away. Kagami stumbled, automatically grabbing onto his partner and pulling him to his side, away from chunks of pebbles showering down.

“What the hell is going on?” Kagami shouted over the shaking.

“Tomb is collapsing! I think Hanamiya re-animating that dragon triggered some sort of safety measure. We need to get out of here!” Riko yelled back, starting to run off in the direction they came from. The ceiling was crashing in around them and it was hard to walk in a straight line, but they got off the bridge before it collapsed underneath them.

“Dammit! If only I still had my flying golem!” Riko was saying. They were trapped. Looking up at the staircase, it had already been destroyed by a practical avalanche of boulders. “Shit, shit, shit!”

“I’m sorry, I’m all out of magic,” Kuroko panted, the strain clearly showing on his face from running and shooting off freaking beams everywhere.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?!” Kagami asked desperately. It seemed unfair they would be trapped here underneath rubble after they were so much closer to their goal. It was undignified and the thought of death made him panic.

“Shhh!” Riko held up a hand. The rocks that had made up the golem beforehand were trembling too, but the cause was not the minor earthquake. In a few seconds they all flew towards the spot where Riko was standing to form a tiny half open cave of protection. “Well, I’d say I have a plan, but this is really all I’ve got…”

Kagami didn’t really know whether to feel better or not, but now large chunks of the ceiling were coming down and it was all he could do to not run around in panic. Instead, he grabbed Riko and Kuroko, holding them close as they were pressed up against the cold rock. If he really had to go, then he sure as hell wasn’t letting anyone else go with him.

 _Wouldn’t that be a fitting way to prove Hanamiya wrong? I’ll die like a tank over your corpse._ Kuroko was wiggling underneath him and his voice was trying to say something, but the crashing sound of rocks falling drowned him out. There were pebbles pelting his back, but he didn’t really care. The alternative was much, much worse.

Kagami couldn’t even see anymore, any sign of light being blotted out by the tomb being destroyed around them. Kuroko was struggling, Riko was struggling, but his hands held them tight, as tightly as his eyes closed against his skin. He certainly didn’t want his last sight to be the betrayed look on his partner’s face as he did the one thing he always yelled at Kuroko for doing-

He didn’t know whether it was his imagination that he heard a swooping sound, but he didn’t remember anything after that.

* * *

 

It turned out that swooping sound was something Kagami had never wanted to see again.

Well, at least he discovered that when he woke up aching and surprisingly NOT dead-at least he was assuming-and found himself staring at a slightly familiar ceiling. Kagami couldn’t help but groan as he moved his body about an inch to the right, because everything felt like he really had been crushed under a temple.

Both legs, still there. Both arms, definitely there. Head was questionable, but Kagami could see and hear so there was that, at least. For instance, he could see the rafters holding up this temples high loft, the long-since-broken metal chandelier that used to be pretty and Kuroko’s worried face that was ENTIRELY TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT-

“Kagami-kun!” Was all that was said before Kagami mashed his head against the mage’s, resulting in a headache and a yelp of pain from both of them.

“Goddammit, Kuroko! You really need to wear a bell or something!” The tank yelled in surprise. Kuroko’s face was somehow blank through the whole ordeal, had it not been for the tiny tears of pain in the corner of his eyes.

“This is the second time this has happened to me, Kagami-kun. I expect for you to take responsibility,” was all he got in response. Kagami scowled, and now that he’d moved suddenly, his body caught up and started feeling all fuzzy again. Peering over himself, he seemed to be okay, minus his armor and a few lingering bandages.

“This…this isn’t the tomb. This is that rabbit guy’s house!” Kagami said, ignoring his partner’s wise-cracks. With that jolt to his heart, the cogs in his brain were working too and reality was finally kicking in. “Wait a minute, I’m really confused. I can remember being in the tomb and then running, but how the hell did we end up all the way here?”

Sadly for him, the rabbit guy had heard his last few sentences when he gracefully as ever entered the small room. “Unfortunately, you seemed to have lived from your ordeal. I was hoping this was the case, but _some rabbit guy_ just happened to be in the vicinity and hear the chaos you were inevitably causing.”

Midorima. Just his fucking luck. Kuroko had stood up in between them, possibly to stop more bodily harm from happening, but Kagami was too tired to start something. “What? I’m not lying, you look like a damn green rabbit! Besides, I’m supposed to believe you just accidentally found us buried in a tomb you told us to go to?”

He didn’t quite expect to see Midorima’s face turn that many shades of red, or hear a faint echoing laughter from somewhere inside the god-forsaken temple, but it certainly made Kagami feel better.

“I did not! I merely told you useful information about a man who makes a mockery out of life and magic, and just so happened to be hunting in the same area! You are lucky I was there to drag all three of you out of the way before the entire place came down on your heads.” Midorima finished up his rant with a spectacular nudge of his glasses, and turned around in a huff, his ears twitching angrily.

“Thank you Midorima-kun. For everything,” Kuroko said softly in the silence that followed and Midorima paused again, his demeanor frozen in place. Kagami looked between the two of them-he’d always gotten the impression the two were similar but didn’t get along, or was he making things up?

“The Water-bearer is unluckiest today. A Crab is to lend a helping hand to friends in need. It’s only logical,” The Bel’ua said before leaving for good. Apparently he couldn’t say anything straightforward.

“Dammit, does he ever make any sense?” Kagami growled loudly, the archer’s words just making his headache worse.

“That’s his way of saying you’re welcome. He’s very bad at expressing concern, so it’s okay,” Kuroko said, having turned back to and knelt beside him. “He saved all our lives, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami just made an indignant noise and laid down to curl up, effectively shutting him off from everything else. “Fine then. Wake me up when we’re ready to go find blondie. I just need another one of these idiots in my life.”

Kuroko let off the lightest smile, before patting Kagami on the head and telling him to rest awhile longer. They were safe, no one was going anywhere, and he was left alone in the silent, tiny room. _Maybe this blonde guy will be better than Midorima,_ he thought to himself, though Kagami really didn’t want to get his hopes up. The way Kuroko talked about them made them feel like a bunch of nutjobs.

He fell asleep again, resigned to his fate.

* * *

 

Kuroko was only too happy to find out it had been Midorima all along to rescue them from what seemed to be the pits of hell. Hanamiya’s body seemed to have vanish, Riko was angry, but he assured his new leader the necromancer was unlikely to try something ever again to Seirin after beating on of his most powerful creations.

As Kagami slept his injuries away, he told Riko under no uncertain terms what he planned to do next. She wasn’t happy, with them being new recruits in need of training, but after Kuroko promised to come directly back after finding Kise-kun, she eventually agreed.

“You two are pains in the ass, you know that? Ever since you arrived in the guild it’s been nothing but chaos,” She grumbled, downing the tea Takao had made for them. (Kuroko was thankful for that, since the last time his Bel’ua friend had tried to cook, several buildings were caught on fire and a new alchemic poison was discovered all in one night.)

“I apologize,” Kuroko said with a polite dip to his head, “but I’m happy Seirin is so welcoming to someone like me.”

Riko had a smile tugging on her lips, even if she didn’t let it show fully. “I guess I can let you do your thing as a thank you for helping Teppei and me out with that bastard. Do your thing with Kise there, but you better be prepared for twice the training when you two get back, got it?”

He could only feel a warmth in his chest as he nodded.

* * *

 

Midorima was glad for the quiet that suddenly permeated his temple after all the rabble had left. It was strange entertaining guests after such a long time of just him and Takao, to the point where he almost missed the echoing voices and obnoxious laughter.

And he knew that only counted in games of horseshoes and ranking second in horoscopes. He should be glad they are gone, really. Midorima closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated breath. It had been almost two long years since he’d left Teiko and thought of Kuroko as dead. It had taken a toll on all of them, and though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even himself, part of him wished that he had survived somehow and was managing to live happily ever after.

His time of self-imposed banishment, he supposed, had just made him lonely enough to actually contemplate embarrassing things. In his own quiet mind, he at least could mull over it, but then Kuroko had come crashing back into his life, dragging along a loud obnoxious ‘light’ with him.

Midorima suddenly felt a light prickle on his hair, fingers worming their way through the fur of his ears. His eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the sensation, before he realized what was happening and elbowed Takao in the stomach.

“Ow! Shin-chan, no one’s around anymore! Am I not allowed to act all lovey-dovey anymore?!” Takao whined with fake tears in his voice. The Bel’ua knew it would take a lot more than that to upset the man and just left it as that.

“How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I was thinking?” He said curtly, earning himself a reproachful look.

“You always have that serious look on your face so I never know when you’re ‘thinking’, as you so put it. I want attention Shin-chan. You’re ignoring meeeee….” Takao decided this now was a good time to crawl his way onto Midorima’s shoulders and not let go. He just accepted his fate.

“You thinking about your friends again?” Takao whispered suddenly, his voice dropping a note lower. “It’s okay if you are, you know.”

Midorima’s ears twitched, first one way, and the other, but gentle fingers calmed down their restless motion. It continued that way for a little while until Midorima finally relaxed, letting Takao slide him closer.

“I’m not worried about them. Kuroko least of all.” He could still put up a fight, even when it was his partner.

“Sure you aren’t, Shin-chan. That’s why you fussed over him and made sure he had his lucky keychain and everything, and told him to call you if he needed help,” Takao said, and goddammit, he could _feel_ the smirk even if it was behind him. The fingers continued to stroke his his ears, occasionally a thumb gliding up the delicate skin.

“Takao stop. That’s not gonna…you’re misconstruing my intentions. It’s only because we are former guild members. I didn’t tell him to call me for help, and I certainly don’t want him to after last time!” Midorima said, even if he was slowly melting from Takao’s ministrations.

He remembered. He remembered when Takao discovered (with glee) that Midorima secretly liked being petted on his ears and that it calmed him down. He also remembered the countless nights when he would have nightmares about that darkness and the pirate would lay in bed next to him, stroking his ears and back until he finally fell asleep. Ever since the man had almost literally swept him off his feet, he honestly couldn’t remember a day without him there.

It was odd, and he was annoyed at first, but since Takao was stuck there in isolation with him, he’d learned to live with it. Takao was fighting with him, Takao followed him on his various hunts, and Takao listened to him as he rambled on about what the stars said his fate was today. And somehow, it only became natural that Takao was always there. He couldn’t comprehend the gunner not being a part of his life now, and Midorima didn’t know if it scared him or not.

Perhaps that was why Kuroko worried him and not Takao. He was sure his partner was feeling jealous from all the attention spent, but Kuroko, their fragile and stubborn teammate had come back from the dead. Takao had never left, nor was Midorima planning to ever let him go. Always there, always faithful. He couldn’t understand sometimes, how much faith Takao put in him. Perhaps their isolation really had done things to their brains.

“…Shin-chan?” Midorima realized Takao had been talking the whole time he’d drifted away in his thoughts and the fingers had stopped.

“I’m getting tired. We should sleep,” Midorima said, removing his glasses and causing most of his vision to go blurry. Takao let out a bit of a laugh, but didn’t seem surprised at the curt response.

“I see how it is. Come on, let’s go. You’ve had enough worrying for one day.” A tug to his elbow and he was helped over to their room, a converted storage space. Midorima could most certainly still navigate without his glasses, but never told Takao this. Maybe he liked the fact this was the only time Takao’s hands could gently guide him somewhere.

No mumbled protests, no angry grumbling, just him sinking down into the soft fabric of the makeshift futon, careful not to catch his ears on anything. The day’s events had truly exhausted him more than he let on, and his eyes immediately closed. He felt the weight and the warmth as Takao sank next to him, probably thinking something incredibly embarrassing.

“We’re going to Shuutoku tomorrow,” He mumbled more than ordered. “They have resources there. And connections. I’m confident in my ability to find the others.”

And there was no explanation needed, which is the one thing he loved the most. For all his flaws and oddities, the way he obsessively organized and ordered everything with precision, Takao understood.

“’course, Shin-chan,” the gunner’s voice said from behind him, as warm arms encroached on his personal space and fingers invaded his hair again. It just took a few of those soft movements, a whispered voice in his ears for him to fall into a deep sleep. A shame too, for he missed Takao’s gentle smile.

* * *

 

Kagami had a sneaking suspicion that during their entire trip to Kaijou, Kuroko was mad at him. He didn’t talk any more or less than usual, and his expression never changed, but something was a bit off. At least he was used to travelling in silence, not counting the three times he yelped at Kuroko’s sudden appearance and the one time he (did not) scream when a dog ran straight at him after arriving in the city of Kaijou for the first time.

He probably should be more excited about visiting a city too, but he’d been travelling around for ages and the capital of Lunat was much bigger and the buildings more impressive. Still, he liked the smell of sea air Kaijou had, and the buildings were clean looking and made out of beautiful white stone.

Now if Kuroko would STOP ignoring him…

“Is there something you want to say? You’ve been fuming ever since we left Midorima’s place,” Kagami said, as they stopped outside yet another building that wasn’t the hunting guild. (Apparently Kuroko wouldn’t admit they were lost)

Kuroko actually had the gall to look up in slight shock. “I didn’t think Kagami-kun would notice.”

“I’ve been living with you for the better part of a month, I should fuckin’ hope I start noticing your dumb mood swings!” Kagami growled, earning several looks from passerby. Glaring back, he took Kuroko’s arm and led them sort of out of the way. “You’ve practically been sulking ever since then. What’s up?”

Kuroko looked down, and then looked to the right. The tank never prided himself on his observational skills, but he’d been brushing up after taking the stoic mage on as his partner. Like right now, he could notice the slight dip of Kuroko’s eyebrows and the shifting of fabric as his hands tightened. “Kagami-kun is a hypocrite.”

Now he was really confused. When had he…or what exactly was he talking about? “That’s completely unhelpful.”

“Kagami-kun made me promise to not to make everyone else worry by pushing myself too hard. And then he had to pull something like that.” Kuroko was almost…was pouting the right word? Either way, the tank was completely taken aback by the foreign expression on the little mage’s face.

“W-what the hell is wrong with you? Since when did I-oh.” He vaguely remembered something about the collapse of the tomb, how Riko had created a little cave but it wasn’t enough, how he had taken up Riko and Kuroko in his arms to shield them with his body-

“Goddammit. Fuck.” The pin dropped and he realized what exactly he’d done to make Kuroko upset. It was odd because he certainly didn’t regret his decision, but it was obvious his partner had been traumatized by people doing that for him already.

“Kagami-kun is an idiot,” Kuroko mumbled to himself, a light fist hitting his chest. Kagami could barely feel it through his armor-it was the same hand that he’d bandaged up back in the forest.

“You were worried about me? That’s rich. I’m not a hypocrite, that’s what tanks do!” He said, almost immediately regretting those words as a flash of pain shot through those big blue eyes.

“I-um, sorry. But I can’t promise that won’t happen again, you know? It’s my job, Kuroko and there’s probably gonna be like, similar situations, you know?” He tried to reason instead, but his mage was as blank-faced as ever.

There was silence for a moment. “Kagami-kun was worried about me when I did stupid things. I don’t like being worried over. But you made me do the same to you so I won’t forgive you.”

Kagami couldn’t really respond to that. Kuroko had been worried over him? Enough at least that he’d be agonizing over it this whole time despite not being good with emotions…

“I’m surprised Kagami-kun noticed.” Now those eyes were staring at him and as much as he wanted to look away, he couldn’t. “I wish you hadn’t.”

“Can’t really take it back now. Sorry for that, but I can’t really promise not to do it again. I honestly thought I was gonna die and it wouldn’t matter if you hated me or not,” Kagami said. A grim thought, but an honest one. “Then rabbit boy saved us and here we are.

“So how about this. You stop moping around like a dumb sad puppy, and we’ll do our best to both stay alive, right?” Kagami said, the words feeling awkward as they slid out of his mouth. It was worth it though, when he saw a real smile grace Kuroko’s lips, even if it was a small one. Once again it did strange things to his heart, and he had to look away.

“That’s what white mages are for. Thank you Kagami-kun.” Kuroko held out his fist in the air, and he froze for a moment until realizing just what the small mage wanted.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks too I guess. For caring,” Kagami said, gently bumping his fist against Kuroko’s.

* * *

 

Kuroko was more than happy now. Not only had Kagami noticed something was wrong, but they had settled it and understood each other more. He’d been almost inwardly panicking ever since Kagami used himself as a human shield and it reminded him all too well of that night, that _person,_ and just what could happen to his partner.

But Kagami was Kagami and made a promise both of them could keep in the most Kagami-like way, and he was happy.

Worrying aside, Kuroko had put his hood up once he saw there were imperial soldiers in this town and became more invisible than usual, only the occasional soft touch confirming his presence to Kagami. He told him to ask for directions, though in reality that really wasn’t hard for them to do.

Kagami was already attracting attention from everyone. He could hear whispers in the crowd as they glanced over at the tank striding through the streets, clueless. ‘Did you see that red-haired swordsman?’ ‘I heard he won the Festival of the Hunt the very first time he entered…’ ‘Wow, scary face. And he has strange armor. Maybe a foreigner?’ He was already making waves and Kuroko was not surprised.

There were even a few that questioned whether Kagami was a member of the Kiseki group, something that didn’t really sit well with Kuroko until he heard something to his benefit. “You think he’s here to visit Kise Ryouta? The Hunting Guild managed to catch him again,” One woman shopper was saying to her friend.

“I wish I could sneak a peek, but the guild leader is so scary! He’s always glaring at everyone,” Her friend sighed, obviously daydreaming. Kuroko’s head jerked up and he stopped, practically dragging his partner with him.

“Excuse me,” Kuroko said, ignoring the way the ladies jumped in surprise. “We are looking for Kise Ryouta. Where can we find him?”

The two women looked startled, first at Kuroko’s appearance, and then at the question, but he was patient. After determining the small mage was not out to get them-and Kagami was harmless-the first girl replied.

“I, um, well Kise Ryouta had been causing a lot of havoc around here recently. He’s caused a ton of destruction so they locked him up a-at the Hunting Guild. It’s apparently kinda top secret or something,” she said, stuttering a bit when Kagami glared at her.

“Thank you. And could you point us towards the guild, please?” Kuroko asked, and they were only too happy to tell him the way. After a polite goodbye, Kuroko latched onto Kagami’s arm and started pulling him in that direction, much to the larger guy’s protest.

“Are you really sure it’s gonna be that easy? This whole town is talking about him like he’s a celebrity!” Kagami said. “Especially the girls!”

“Kise-kun has that effect on people. I must warn you before-hand though. Kise-kun is a dark elf and they are very unpredictable at the best of times. Please be on your guard.” Kuroko hoped that his warning wouldn’t hold any weight, but with the information Midorima had already given him, it seemed too much to hope that Kise was alright.

* * *

 

“Look, we can’t just let you see a top security prisoner just because you say you know him!” Kasamatsu Yukio, the leader of the Kaijou guild, was a stocky, extremely angry human that they managed to catch at the wrong time. Either that, or this was his base personality which seemed more likely.

“I understand its an unusual request, but please understand. He is my friend and I have been searching for him for over a year now. After the Teiko guild fell apart, the Kiseki members were left to their own devices and I am attempting to bring them all back to their sense. Can you please let me in to see him?” Kuroko was getting desperate. He was so close to seeing another of his friends, up close and living, but this man was barring his way. Keeping a cool head was essential, but he _needed_ to find out what was going on. If Kise had been affected by whatever this darkness thing was, then it was the first step.

He really just wanted to see the blonde’s smile again.

“Look kid, I understand your determination, but-“Kasamatsu was interrupted by Kagami’s hand in front his face, holding out a message that Kuroko had entirely forgotten about in his worry.

“Riko sent us. And she’s not really someone you should piss off,” Kagami said gruffly. Kasamatsu took one look at the content of the letter before his eyes widened.

“Really? So it’s not just us then….and it says here to help you two out with whatever you need…You know, if you said this up front it would’ve been a lot easier,” Kasamatsu said, glaring at both of them.

Kuroko resolved to never forget anything ever again. And to thank Kagami afterwards. “I apologize.”

“I still don’t quite know what’s going on with you, but if you’re part of the Seirin guild, I’ll trust you with this. Maybe you can talk some sense into the poor guy,” the leader said, suddenly standing up from his seat and beckoning them down a hallway.

It was dark and cool, smelling faintly of seaweed, but it was a nice feeling. However, as the winded down a twisting staircase and even more twisting passages, it got colder and creepier. “What do you mean, Kasamatsu-san?”

“I mean I had to lock him up, not for other’s safety, but for his own. There’s something really wrong with him. I have to keep him down here under all these wards so he won’t break out again, but I can’t get through, at all.”

The words sent a cold chill straight to his heart, and he would’ve stumbled over an upturned rock had it not been for Kagami’s subtle hand. _Kise-kun, what happened to you?_

They arrived at a door covered in white strips of paper with strange symbols on them. Kuroko didn’t have to go near them to feel the power of the magic barrier set up, and it was a strong one. There was a clinking sound on the other side and Kuroko began feeling nauseous as the air around him dropped a couple degrees.

“You okay?” Kagami asked, and he silently nodded, pulling down his hood. What sort of white mage was he if he couldn’t even face his friend? Kasamatsu unlocked and slowly opened the door for them, telling them he’d wait right outside in case something happened.

“I’m very sorry,” the guild leader said again, and Kuroko could only guess what he meant.

The door clanged shut behind them, and a couple of solar lamps were flickering on the walls beside them. It was enough to illuminate the barred cell in front of them, and the lone figure inside. More of the paper seals were wrapped around the bars, though they seemed more about repelling than exorcizing.

The minute the door had closed, the figure turned towards them, Kagami taking an unconscious step backwards. Kuroko however, seeing the familiar silhouette of his friend, couldn’t help but move forward until he was almost touching the bars.

“Kise-kun?”

The sound of chains rattled as the tall figure stood up, falling to just a bit below Kagami. Yellow eyes peered out at them both, but it wasn’t the right color. Kise’s eyes were an amber, and the color barely visible. This…this was a sickly yellow, taking up half of his eye and leaving the rest white.

“What do we have here? Someone else to gawk at the stray beauty in a cage?” And that was Kise’s voice alright, but it was twisted, horribly wrong. The dark elf was staring at Kagami, having not even noticed Kuroko’s presence.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko said, louder, and the figure froze. The yellow eyes turned on him and he let out a strangled gasp.

The chains clinked once again as Kise finally moved into the light. He looked beautiful as always, with slightly wavy golden locks, with the long pointed ears and dark freckles up his neck that indicated his race. It was like time had not changed a thing, only Kise was thinner and more gaunt-looking, every step paining him to walk. Kuroko could see the evidence of uneaten food and it did little more than twist his own stomach.

His hands were chained behind him and connected to the back wall, the long gashes on the bars and wall evident of why exactly, but it didn’t stop the elf from moving so he was inches away from Kuroko’s face.

“It can’t be…you’re not real.”

Kuroko almost broke from the lost sound in Kise’s voice. “I’m sorry Kise-kun. I had to leave for awhile, but I’m back.”

He tried to smile, but he couldn’t. Not while Kise was looking so lost. Not while his eyes looked so scary and possessed.

“K-kurokocchi?”

This time, it did break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've just been really distracted by like literally everything. School is stressful, but this ended up really long so I hope its okay. And man, I am not used to shippy fluff stuff so sorry if Midotaka's a bit wierd. Either way, hope to bring next installment soon and thanks for all the lovely comments so far!


	7. He might as well be

 

Kuroko couldn’t cry. Not here, not now, since Kagami-kun was behind him and Kise-kun was in front of him, and he had a hold on his emotions that rivalled even the most stoic of men. Hearing Kise say his time-worn nickname, though, was enough to knock him into the bars, his hands barely trembling. Kise-kun couldn’t reach him: his chains were too short despite him straining, so he settled for studying Kuroko’s face with unnerving eyes.

“Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi…you’re here. Was Akashicchi right? I swear he was just pretending. Kurokocchi can’t be here, he’s dead.” Kise’s voice fell into mumbling as his eyes slid elsewhere. The mage didn’t know how to deal with this, and it seemed Kasamatsu was right; something horrible was affecting his friend and addling his mind.

His skin grew cold at the fact that Kise didn’t smile anymore and that in itself was creepy. Now, with him mumbling strange words to himself and pacing up and down the cell, Kuroko could barely stand looking at him.

“Oi. What the hell is wrong with this guy?” Kagami looked disturbed, for the lack of a better word, and was staying at the far end of the room. “Should you really be so close to him?”

“Kise-kun wouldn’t hurt me. You would likely be in more danger, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, evening the tones out in his voice. To be completely honest, he wasn’t very sure of that statement, only having just started to feel the effects of the magic rolling off of Kise. It was slick and dark, like an oil spill, full of disgusting things and thoughts. It smelled like death and buzzing flies, and turned the air so cold the hairs on Kuroko’s arms stood up. No amount of clothing could escape him from this chill.

Gingerly he reached a hand out to the bars again, trying not to breathe. “Kise-kun. I’m real. You are not making me up, nor am I dead. I apologize for the misunderstanding, but-“

“Oh REALLY?!” Kise suddenly jolted forward with an accompanying clashing of chains and the white mage froze where he stood. “Then tell me, Kurokocchi. I love Kurokocchi lots. He’s always being nice to me no matter what, and he welcomed me and everything! Kurokocchi is the best, and I don’t appreciate you TAKING HIS FACE.”

Kise’s horrid yellow eyes fixed him in place, and Kuroko couldn’t move or breathe or anything. “Not a good prank. No. You know what I like to do? Mess with people. It’s fun! Even if Akashicchi yelled at me and now Senpai yells at me too! Why does everyone keep yelling when all I do is have fun?”

His mouth opened up to reveal fully sharpened canines, characteristic of dark elves, but it was so unlike Kise’s characteristic smile that he could only back away in disgust. “It’s soooo boring, you know? All of them and their smiles and praise, and I hate it. Why bother being fake? It’s more fun to…yeah, I think it is. Destroying everything, you know. Gotta do that.”

Kise’s pupils were so narrow Kuroko was having a hard time noticing them at all. As he talked, the feeling of the oily darkness got greater and greater until he was nearly gagging from the feeling. This was definitely it. What Midorima had talked about and most definitely…what had possessed _him._

“Kise-kun!” Kuroko shouted suddenly, trying to get the attention of his friend, but it just caused him to slam himself against the bars. Kagami’s hands rushed forward to drag the white mage away, but Kuroko stubbornly clung to the bars, inches away from Kise’s face.

“Get away from there, Kuroko! He’ll hurt you, you dumbass!” The tank was telling him, but he completely ignored his friend. He wasn’t going to be a coward and leave again.

“No. He won’t hurt me, Kagami-kun! I will not abandon Kise-kun!” He was clinging to the bars with everything he had, so much that Kagami couldn’t even get him to budge. Kise stared at him the entire time this happened, his expression silent and surprised.

“Why do you feel the need to do this to me? You made me kill Aominecchi a thousand times over. WHY KUROKOCCHI?! I WON’T!” Kise’s lips trembled before he started shouting wildly. Kuroko could only watch as his friend suddenly jerked away, throwing himself against another wall. He could only watch as he thrashed around wildly in his cave, screaming out broken phrases before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Both of them were silent. Nothing could be heard but the muffled breathing and sobbing of what once was his friend on the floor. Kuroko could barely breathe-this was much worse than he thought. The darkness was coming off of him in waves, accentuated by Kise’s turbulent emotions after seeing his long-dead friend.

“Kise-kun. I’m real,” Kuroko tried to say, softly, but it only made the lump of clothing twitch, sending shivers down his chains.

“Go away. Go away go away go away go away I hate you, I hate all of you go AWAY!” Kise yelled again, his burning yellow eyes staring directly at them again. “People are so stupid. They just want things from me. They just like how pretty I am and how I’m famous, and I HATE THEM! They’re so fake. And you’re fake. I can’t believe you’d do that to my precious Kurokocchi! Stop wearing his face, he doesn’t deserve that!”

The mage was no longer sure if he was clinging to the bars to stay lose to Kise or because of the fact he would fall over without any support. He had known things fell apart when he’d left but this was…this was much more than he’d anticipated.

“Kuroko.” Kagami’s voice was rough behind him, giving him some small measure of strength. Right, his partner was there and could help him. Shakily, he let go of the bars and composed himself.

“Yes, Kagami-kun?”

“Kasamatsu wants to know if everything’s all right. Come on.” A strangely gentle tug to his arm led him out of the room when he didn’t really want to. They were led straight into the dark hallway and the Kaijou guild leader’s worried face.

“I heard some shouting! Are you both okay?” He asked, strangely out of breath.

“Kise-kun wouldn’t hurt me,” Kuroko replied, deadpan. Kasamatsu just gave him an incredulous look and turned back to the tank.

“Did he?”

Kagami shook his head as Kuroko silently fumed. Did they really think so little of him that he would lie? Kise was more than capable of hurting people, but not him. Not his friends. It annoyed him how much gentler than Aomine he was treated, but it was Kise’s special way and he just knew that his friend was still wrapped up underneath all that darkness.

“Guy went crazy though. Started mumbling about something and saying we weren’t real,” Kagami said, purposefully not looking his partner in the eye. Kuroko knew he wouldn’t be mad at him once this was over with and Kise back to normal, but right now everything was ticking him off.

“I…figured that would happen. Before we got him, he wandered around town a lot, hitting on people, causing destruction, starting fights, things like that. He was very frivolous but something seemed wrong with him,” Kasamatsu said, “We’ve captured him several times before, but that kid’s an escape artist, lemme tell you. I can’t count how many times he led us around in circles.”

“Kasamatsu-san, when exactly did he first show up in Kaijou?” Kuroko asked.

“I. Um, let me think. It was a few months ago. He’s been in this cell for a couple of weeks now,” the guild master said.

That certainly fit the timeline, but there were still a few missing months. Perhaps he’d been wandering in the wilderness before then.

“Has he been like this the whole time?” Kuroko asked, pointing at his eyes. “Surely you know dark elves’ eyes don’t naturally look like that.”

“I know that! That’s why we locked him up! Something’s wrong with him and I’m hoping you can shed the light on this situation.” Kasamatsu folded his arms and stared the both of them down. He seemed serious, whether he genuinely cared or wanted the troublemaker gone, Kuroko didn’t know.

“Look, neither of us know what the hell is going on! I mean. Uh, sir, I trust Kuroko with his own friends, as annoying as they are. He’s a white mage,” Kagami said, causing Kasamatsu to jump and swear.

“Shit. You can’t be! They got exterminated by the king years ago!” The guild leader said, shocked.

“I am aware that the monarchy killed my family when w-I was little. However, thanks to my mother, I escaped alive.” Kuroko didn’t flinch, nor once did he flicker. He had to be that way, explaining such a gruesome past to people who didn’t know.

“There is a darkness inside Kise-kun. I don’t know where it came from, but it inside him now. I please ask that you allow me in there once again to exorcise it from him. I need to do this for him,” Kuroko said, bowing down almost parallel to the floor. Was begging beneath him? Possibly, but it really didn’t matter.

Kasamatsu didn’t look like he knew what to make of this. He’d trusted them enough to let them into see the elf, but it was another story all together to do something as risky as this. Still, Kuroko stayed bowed. Kise was still in there. He was still there. He was still-

“Are you sure you two know what you’re doing?” He finally said, looking back between the two.

“Hey, do I hafta repeat myself? He’s a white mage, and I’m here to handle anything that goes wrong,” Kagami said roughly, jamming a thumb to his chest. “We got this.”

He still looked unsure, but eventually, Kasamatsu sighed and nodded. “Fine, I’ll believe you, if you two idiots came all this way. Just don’t kill him, will you? He never actually killed anyone while he was here. I don’t think he’s a bad person.”

“Gladly,” was all Kuroko said, before turning his way back to Kise’s cage.

* * *

 

“So like, how does this exorcism thing work?” Kagami asked as soon as Kuroko kneeled down at the bars and set his staff down perpendicular to them. Kuroko didn’t want to tell his friend he’d never done this before and didn’t actually know what he was doing. Exorcism wasn’t exactly a science, or anywhere near exact for that matter, being something that only holy mage users could do.

Ironically, paladins were much better at it than white mages, but that wasn’t going to stop him from helping Kise. Everyone had their trust in him. “It’s hard to explain. I will ask you to try not to interfere, but keep me grounded please.”

Kagami’s face was picture perfect for ‘confused dumb tank.’ “What the hell does that even mean?”

Kuroko allowed himself to smile with his eyes. “It means ‘please keep my body safe.’ White mages normally have paladins to do this job for them, but Kagami-kun will do in a pinch.”

“Hey! I’m much better than some shitty ass paladin, thank you very much. Shut your mouth!” Kagami raged, kicking a nearby wall and waking Kise from his self-induced slumber.

“Kuro….ko. Kurokocchi…Kurokocchi, have you seen Aominecchi? I think he’s mad at me again,” The dark elf said, slowly rising up into a sitting position, his creepy yellow eyes dull. Kuroko just ignored him, taking out the chalk and drawing lines around him in symbols he and his mother had wrote secret notes to each other with.

“Kurokocchi…stop ignoring me. You always do. That’s what they all do, right? Say, when we find the others, should we just kill them like you are? They’re too bright.” Kise had started shuffling towards the front before Kagami stepped in between them.

Kuroko couldn’t look. If he did, his concentration would be broken and he might not be able to go through with this. He finished writing himself into the circle, expelling tiny amounts of power into the words he wrote before scattering a few drops of the little amount of holy water he had left. His paladin had blessed some for him, but he only had a finite supply now that Kuroko’s protector was gone.

“It’s ready, Kagami-kun. Kise-kun.” Kuroko’s eyes were closed, but he felt his power tremble beneath his fingertips, ready to be unleashed on the unsuspecting darkness. It was still cloying, filling the air around Kise with a deathly haze, but he was determined. He wanted HIS Kise-kun back.

“Okay. Anything I should do?”

“Just hold on tight, Kagami-kun and don’t let go,” Kuroko said. The mage waited only until he could feel Kagami’s hand’s on his shoulders before opening his eyes and releasing all his magic at once, straight towards the blonde elf.

The words beneath his fingers glowed and started crawling up Kuroko’s skin as he opened his mouth in a soundless shout. The world seemed to almost vibrate and shake around him, and no longer did any of his senses work. No sound, no feelings, just the sight of light surrounding him, edges eaten by the darkness he sought to banish.

His world shattered around him and he dived forward with a purpose, briefly aware his hand shot out and touched Kise’s forehead through the bars. It didn’t matter, because just like that they were connected, and the elf’s desires and fears cascaded over him like a waterfall.

It was scary. Exorcisms were scary since they bared the soul out in the open, but Kuroko wasn’t there for existential debates. He was there for Kise-kun and saw him bright and shining in front of him and dived.

_Kurokocchi!!! There you are. You’re ignoring me again, aren’t you?_

_Hey look. Hey look! You know that one move Aominecchi was always bragging about? Don’t tell him now but I finally copied it. He’s gonna be so pissed._

_Kurokocchi, you really should smile more. You’re cute when you do, you know? I heard you didn’t even talk when you got here._

_Ssu, Akashicchi is so mean. Do something about this Kurokocchi!_

_Why should I bother?_

_I shouldn’t respect those weaker than me._

_They just want my attention._

_They should know better than_

_To give it to me._

_Can’t they see a monster disguised in sheep’s clothing?_

_They annoy me._

_I HATE THEM_

“Kise-kun, it’s me. Please don’t hate everyone. I believe you are more than that.” Exorcisms were all about emotions. The only way to a person’s heart was what they thought about you, all their emotions and insecurities bundled up into one, and Kuroko was nothing if not observant.

His friend was stuck here at his deepest, wound together with golden thread and bound by ropes of shadow encroaching on his very being. It was a small room, looking like one in their previous guild, but this time, Kise looked lost.

“What if they’re weaker than me then? Why should I respect people weaker than me?” Kise asked, and with every word the darkness crept towards him. Kuroko started forward, trying to pull the scraps off of him, but all it did was slice into his hands and make them bleed. He didn’t care; the white mage kept desperately going, staining the carpet red.

“Because there will always be people weaker than you, Kise, but you will need them regardless. Aren’t we all a team? A family. Does Kise-kun not like me?”

“Kurokocchi. You’re different. You’re-“

“Weaker than you. But that’s a relative term, Kise-kun. Everyone has merits and can do things you cannot. Please don’t be that type of person. I won’t ask you to change who you are as a person but-“Kuroko stopped.

Isn’t that what he was trying to do? Change them all as a person? What if all of this was just him as a false savior, a person trying too hard to make his friends change for his own selfishness? Maybe Kuroko just had a wish that was too heavy for anyone.

 _Even so, I just want my friend back._ This wasn’t natural. This darkness made Kise say things it hurt to hear and it kept crawling up him and strangling his limbs, and no matter what he did, his hands couldn’t pull it away fast enough.

The scratches were extending all the way up his arm as he held his hand out, desperately trying to peel the shadows off his friend’s face. Kuroko paused when Kise’s hand covered his own, slowly, gently.

“Kurokocchi. You’re always precious to me. Don’t cry,” The elf said.

He was crying, finally, in his soul of souls-inside Kise’s. “Please come back, Kise-kun. There is no need to hide from anyone’s expectations of you anymore.”

It seemed like those words had worked, for all of a sudden, the tendrils of darkness stopped in their tracks. Kuroko knew what types of masks his blonde friend felt the need to wear, much like his own.

“But you are not alone. You can be mean, and cry, and laugh, Kise-kun. And no one will think the less of you. Let’s find Aomine-kun together. Just please come back,” Kuroko said, finally.

Kise smiled. It was his real smile, the one that lit up like a thousand suns and was radiant as his own aura. “You say weird things, Kurokocchi. But I can’t move.”

He flicked Kise on the forehead, before hugging him gently, not even minding as the tendrils of darkness gave way to allow access. It was so much easier to move now, and he knew he could finish his job. “Kise-kun, you’re dumb. Let me finish.”

His arms around Kise never faltered, and the white light contained inside him burst out, filling the dark elf’s soul with a wonderful blankness, driving away the last remnants of the darkness that so tortured his friend. And with that Kuroko fell, fell back into the familiar light of Kagami’s arms.

* * *

 

The world had suddenly snapped back into place, leaving no room for the white mage to recover, and he probably would have falling onto the ground had it not been for Kagami’s grip on his shoulders. Kuroko blinked a few times, staring into his partner’s concerned face.

“Oi, Kuroko. You okay?” He asked simply.

“I think it worked,” Kuroko said. Sparing no thoughts on himself, he struggled upwards to peer into the cage where Kise had also collapsed on his side, no one to catch him as he fell. He wasn’t moving.

“Kise-kun. Kise-kun, please wake up,” Kuroko prodded, hoping at least for some little response. There wasn’t any, not for a long moment, before the bundle of blue and yellow groaned and opened its eyes.

“Where….what happened?” Kise blinked and shifted himself upright, the chains rattling ever so slightly behind him. Kuroko finally caught his gaze and let out a sigh of relief-Kise’s eyes were back to normal. They were all dark with just a ring of amber around his pupils, crinkling in surprise when he saw Kuroko sitting there. “Kurokocchi!”

The dark elf jolted forward, only to be stopped in place by the chains binding his hands. “What the hell?” Kise growled, revealing his sharp canines, before a hand from Kuroko silenced him. He was shaking from exertion, but that didn’t really matter.

“Kise-kun. How much do you remember?” Kuroko asked, stopping Kise in his struggle to get free.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t able to think clearly for a long time, like in a daze. And then I had a dream and Kurokocchi had returned to life in it! It was so cool and now it’s all gone but…” Kise’s eyes flicked down to the white mage’s own, his pupils narrowing into slits like they always did when he saw something he liked. “Are you real?”

Kuroko reached out and ran his fingers through Kise’s dirty hair, not minding the hand on his own back that kept him upright. “Of course I am, Kise-kun. I am not very good at jokes.”

The dark elf closed his eyes, leaning into his touch, and it was hard not to notice the tears that suddenly came leaking out of the blonde’s eyes. “I thought you were dead. We all did! I was so sad I couldn’t find you and that…that Kurokocchi was gone forever! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry for being annoying and stupid hugging you-well I’m not sorry for hugging you-but I just wanted you to come back even if you didn’t care…”

Kise was straining at his bonds, obviously, desperately trying to get at his long-lost friend. “Kagami-kun, could you please get Kasamatsu-san in here to free him? Kise-kun is cured.”

Kagami again, didn’t look happy about having to leave his partner, but thankfully, Kuroko had him wrapped around his fingers and he went to go get the guild leader. It wouldn’t take very long, but Kuroko still treasured the moments alone with Kise.

“Kurokocchi. How did you…” Kise was still crying, but it wasn’t like the crocodile tears he so usually shed. Kuroko merely smiled slightly, reaching with both of his hands to softly hold the back of the dark elf’s head.

“That monster did not actually kill me. I was careless and let it rip some of my clothing, but I escaped into the forest. I did not know you all thought I had died. I am sorry,” Kuroko said.

“Kurokocchi…I’m so happy….I’m so glad you’re here….” It was while he was mumbling these words that Kagami returned with Kasamatsu who was looking at the scene with undisguised surprise.

“I’m not even gonna ask what happened, but you got him back to normal?” The guild leader asked. Kuroko nodded in response.

“I managed to exorcise the darkness inside Kise-kun. It was not hard after Kise-kun accepted his feelings.” And it was true. The aura of death had disappeared around the elf, and the basement seemed just a little bit less cold and barren. Kasamatsu merely shrugged, gathering the situation with his shrewd eyes. It apparently was enough for him, for he finally started peeling the seals off the bars of the cage, shooing Kuroko out of the way.

He clung to Kagami’s arm, the exorcism leaving him drained, much like Kise. “You sure he’s all back?” The tank asked in a low voice.

Kuroko just nodded. “Does Kagami-kun doubt me that much?”

“Shut up! You were all glowy and then suddenly collapsed! What am I supposed to think?”

“Kagami-kun is a mother hen.” The white mage left his partner sputtering as the cell door final clanged open and Kasamatsu reached behind the blond to undo the chains there.

It took only a few more seconds and a nearly deafening screech of “SENPAI!” before Kise was suddenly hugging the guild leader to death.

“Wh-what the? WHAT? GET OFF OF ME!” Kasamatsu unsuccessfully backed up and even more unsuccessfully attempted to unattach Kise, who was doing a very good impression of an octopus. “I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS BACK TO NORMAL!”

“Senpai believed in me! I remember all that you said to me. That I wasn’t really evil and everything and now you just let me go! I love Senpai!” Kise said, ignoring Kasamastu’s visible growing discomfort.

“Kasamatsu-san, this is normal for Kise-kun. He will just be generally less destructive,” Kuroko said, not missing a beat. Well, that actually was a long shot, since Kise sometimes was a walking disaster, but he was pretty good at containing himself. “And Kise-kun, let go of Kasamatsu-san before he hurts you.”

Kise looked reluctant about that, but did. Not quick enough for the guild leader, as he still received a kick to his ribcage, leaving him rolling on the floor. “Senpai! Why are you so mean to me?”

“I had to deal with your sorry ass for months! I was worried about you and if you were okay and this is how you repay me?! Get your head in the game. At least apologize to the friend you left waiting for years!” Kasamatsu gave another nudge to the blonde’s head, though it certainly wasn’t as painful-looking this time.

It was also all it took for Kise to drastically change from a gooey clinging mess to a serious young man, shaking slightly as he stood up to greet said long-lost friend. “Right. Sorry.”

Kuroko and Kise stared at each other for a few more seconds, too many words to say into the silence that hung between them. “Kise-kun-“

His voice breaking the silence was all Kise needed and suddenly Kise’s arms were around him, holding him tight like he never wanted to let go, his nose buried in Kuroko’s hair. “You’re real. You’re really real and it all wasn’t a dream! I’m so happy…”

He hated hugs normally, but even Kuroko couldn’t deny Kise this one joy of his, not after he’d been chained and locked up in darkness for months. Not after he knew just how much the blonde had been suffering. “Yes, Kise-kun. I’m glad you’re free.”

Seeing Kasamatsu had been a brief respite for Kise to gather himself, but now it seemed he’d calmed down to his real emotions. Kuroko could feel a wetness gathering on his neck, but didn’t comment on it, nor moved from his spot. His fingers ran gently through the dark elf’s hair like before as he allowed Kise to cling to him.

“I’m sorry Kurokocchi. It was really mean of me to abandon you like that and act like you weren’t cool-which you are! I really did think of you as a friend even if you….” Kise mumbled into Kuroko’s skin. He didn’t say anything-couldn’t really, just let Kise cry and cling and reassure him that he wasn’t going to leave him alone like everyone else did.

He knew the other two were standing there awkwardly but Kuroko didn’t really care. This was what they had come here for and Kagami had seen him in far weaker positions. “Kise-kun, I appreciate your feelings but…you’re really heavy…”

Apparently, that was Kagami’s cue. “Alright, blondie. Off my partner.”

A large hand came down and nearly dragged off Kise with a little bit more force than necessary, leaving the tank with a rather annoyed dark elf in his hands. “Hey! I was just saying hi to my Kurokocchi. I thought he was dead, give me a break!”

“I’ll break your bones if you don’t listen to him!” Kagami growled back, and if it hadn’t been for Kasamatsu’s intervention, they probably would’ve started a fight that Kuroko was too tired to stop.

They would all get along amazingly.

* * *

 

Kagami had to curse whatever luck gods Midorima worshiped, because when he thought he was gonna meet another member of the Kiseki team, he didn’t know the guy was going to be MORE annoying than the green rabbit himself.

Kise would not shut up, not stop smiling, and not stop touching Kuroko the entire time they were together. Sure, maybe he could give the guy a break, seeing how he thought the white mage had been dead for the past some years or whatever, but that would be playing nice and that was something Kagami Taiga did not do well.

So instead he just sulked the whole time, when Kasamatsu gave them a room to recover their strength from the exorcism, when they all had to share it-all three of them!-and when Kise insisted that he and Kuroko sleep on the same bed.

Honestly, he didn’t know why he was so pissed at Kise getting all up in their personal space, though if his brother had been here to say anything about it, he would’ve laughed at ‘his little Taiga being jealous.’ No, he was definitely not thinking about that.

Thankfully the two were exhausted, and they dropped off to sleep incredibly quickly, Kagami not even having the heart to untangle Kise from sprawling all over the little mage. He got a little bit of sleep too, before Mr. Sunshine decided it was a wonderful time to wake everyone up by dropping a plate on the floor.

“The fuck?! Are you fucking deaf!!” Kagami yelled, shaking Kise back and forth like it would somehow knock some screws into place inside his empty skull.

“I was just trying to get breakfast for us and Kurokocchi! No need to be so mean….” Kise cried, alerting Kuroko finally to their presence.

“Well next time why don’t you try to fucking not wake me up next time!” Kagami continued to yell, and Kise’s face suddenly dropped into a terrifying blankness. The tank paused.

“Sorry, didn’t realize that Kagami needed his beauty sleep,” Kise’s voice was slick on his tongue, and the amber rings in his nearly black eyes just added to the unnerving effect. “Now let me go.”

Kagami did, not sure what to make of the elf’s sudden change of personality. “Whatever,” he grumbled, trying to save face, only to have Kise scamper away from him and accost Kuroko with breakfast. What seriously was with these people?

At least sitting down and eating allowed Kagami to observe his new companion better. He’d never actually seen that many dark elves up close, only hearing others speak of them as a strange faction of elves who stuck to caves and dark forest to live in. Kise had the characteristic black eyes-where they got their name- and large pointy ears, but what really fascinated him was the spots that ran up his neck to his face.

Kagami knew the freckles were also a dark elf thing, but he thought they’d look tacky. Not so in Kise’s case, as they were dark enough to match his slightly tanned skin perfectly. The amber eyes slid over to him, Kise giving him a flirtatious wink as the elf caught him staring.

“Sorry, but I’m taken,” were the words that came out of his mouth and Kagami immediately spat out what he’d been drinking. Thankfully not out onto Kuroko, which would’ve earned him a few more bruises, but STILL.

“What the actual fuck?! I wasn’t-You don’t-What?” Kagami managed to finally force out.

“I was unaware you were in a relationship, Kise-kun,” Kuroko said, nonchalantly sipping at his juice like nothing had ever happened.

“Well, not in so many words…and it’s been ages since we talked, but we sort of had a thing going on!” Kise said, and this time even Kagami could tell that the blonde’s smile was fake. “But now that Kurokocchi is here I feel loads better! I’m sure we’ll be able to find Aominecchi now.”

His eyebrows raised of his own volition. Aominecchi? As in that Aomine bastard he heard about as part of the Kiseki? Surely they had close relationships with each other, but not that close. _Then again Kise does like to cling to Kuroko way too much._

“Wait, so like…you’re with someone? Else? That isn’t Kuroko?” He had to force that last bit out.

“I am not with Kise-kun. He is merely overaffectionate.” Kuroko was still sipping nonchalantly.

“So mean! I love Kurokocchi! Not in the same way as Aominecchi, but I’ve got more than enough to go around.” Kise set down his plate, having finished with his breakfast, before turning the full intensity of his gaze straight on the tank. His smile fell into more of a smirk. “That still begs the question, why exactly were you staring?”

Kagami could feel his face turning as red as his hair and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling, especially with those baleful blue eyes judging him. “I-I wasn’t-staring-look I’ve-I’ve never seen a dark elf up close before! You look funny! And why do you even have that dumb hair ornament?”

He pointed a large finger at the little pendant that was weaved into Kise’s hair, and it seemed to successfully distract the dark elf. “This? Midorimacchi made it for me! Don’t tell me Kurokocchi didn’t give you the whole story.”

“Hey, I only know that Kuroko has one! It’s not like I pry into his goddamn business. Besides, rabbit man was definitely not someone for friendly conversation!” Kagami argued.

“Kagami-kun. Be quiet. Also, Midorima-kun made one for every member of the Kiseki group. It is a symbol of who we are so we keep them on our beings at all times,” Kuroko said, and the tiny fondness in his voice really did make Kagami shut up. So it actually meant something?

“Kise-kun,” The white mage continued. “I visited Midorima-kun before you and he is doing fine. He seemed to have escaped whatever it is that possessed you.”

“He did? That’s good. I’d hate to see how much more of a stick he’d have shoved up his ass if he was possessed. It was terrible, Kurokocchi! It makes you live out all your worst fears…” The tremor in Kise’s voice was audible.

“It’s okay. It’s all gone now. And he gave us information to work with on finding out what exactly this is,” Kuroko said, finally setting down his empty glass delicately. “I have a feeling this is connected to Teiko’s dissolution and the recent attacks made against me.”

“What? People have been attacking you? Who are they, I’ll kill them!” Kise nearly shot up in his seat.

“Get in line, asshole. They attacked Seirin guild and nearly destroyed it ‘cause Kuroko was there,” Kagami said, shoving his hand down on the elf’s head much like he did with his partner. Kise did not appreciate the gesture.

“Why would they do that? Kurokocchi has never hurt anyone in his life! It’s the king again, isn’t it? He’s trying to exterminate anyone who gets in his way.” Kise shook free of Kagami’s grip, and with his canines showing, he was the elegant picture of rage.

“Weren’t you the guy who was possessed in a cage?”

“I don’t care about Kagami, but anyone who would-“

The two of them stopped as a hard force slammed into the sides of their heads, knocking them sideways. They looked up, only to see Kuroko holding his staff, with a look of vague disapproval on his face.

“I would like Kagami-kun and Kise-kun to stop arguing like children,” was all he said before he sat back down. Kise just mumbled an apology but Kagami took the initiative and swiped at his little partner, who dodge the off-balance blow with ease.

“You little shit!”

“The next step is to discover the source of this darkness that destroyed our guild. I have been picking up traces it in the monsters we have fought, so it is not a problem isolated to the Kiseki group,” Kuroko said, completely ignoring him. He got him back with a slight kick to the thigh, only earning the tank a glare in response.

“Easier said than done, Kurokocchi. Maybe if we had Momoicchi’s help, but…” Kise said, drooping in his seat.

“All the more reason to find Aomine-kun next.” And with that said, Kise’s entire face lit up like he was just given candy. _Ugh, can he get nastier? I don’t ever want to meet this Aomine if he’s gonna be like this to him._ And by this he meant now suddenly deeming it safe to cling to Kuroko seeing how he was done with his meal.

It went on like that for a few more minutes, just mindless sidetalk and banter and physical contact before it died down. Kuroko’s words were true, but it didn’t make anything easier to find. That and there was the concern of their guild-mates wanting them back for training, since they were only here for Kise.

Kise himself said, while he liked Kaijou and Kasamatsu had offered him a place in the guild-“senpai really does love me!”-he was essentially gonna drop everything and search for Aomine. At this point, Kagami decided to just follow whatever Kuroko was going to do. It was clear he didn’t know about anything going on, but maybe he wanted to see Kuroko smile now, not just get back at the nation that killed everyone he’d known.

Besides, Teiko had rebelled against their king. What better way to defy the crown than to help the would-be kingslayers out? _I can’t wait to fight them all. Maybe I’ve gotten even more powerful._

His useless train of thought, however did bring him back to something that had been simmering at the back of his mind forever, since Kuroko had mentioned it in the cell.

“So, you said a bunch of stuff when you were doing that spell about a paladin. Do white mages normally have one of those? Cause it sounded like you used to,” Kagami said.

The room froze.

More accurately, both of his companions froze, and he could almost feel the temperature go down a few notches. Kuroko’s hands clenched as a tremor seemed to go through him and Kagami wanted to hit himself on the head. How fucking insensitive could he be.

Just as he was about to answer, however, Kuroko’s soft voice spoke out. “You are right, Kagami-kun. All white mages normally have a paladin partner, though Aomine-kun substituted a lot of times in the guild. However…”

The tank had gotten used to the little micro-gestures his partner had, knowing how much the boy hated being visibly upset. But he bit his lip, strangled his hands, covered his eyes, and it was all Kagami could do to not reach out and startle him further.

“Oh fuck, he died, didn’t he? I’m sorry…”

This time the jolt ran through both Kise and Kuroko, and he didn’t miss the concerned look in Kise’s eyes. Had he said something wrong?

“No,” Kuroko said, his voice deadly quiet. “But he might as well be dead.”

Nothing more was said about the matter after that.

* * *

 

It was only later on in the day that Kagami apologized to Kuroko in his own way. They were resting to recover (at least the two mages were) before they moved on, but his partner had been unusually quiet like last time. Every time Kuroko got hurt it seemed to be his fault and damned if he wasn’t gonna do something about it this time.

“Hey, Kuroko, come here. I want to tell you something,” He said gruffly, waving the white mage over to where he was sitting. Kuroko trotted over on command, though confusion was evident in his eyes.

Kagami took a deep breath and dug something out from under his undershirt, something that was normally hidden underneath all his armor. He pulled out a chain with a ring it, dangling around his neck. “I have a brother. Older brother, not by blood, but he’s still family. He and my teacher raised me ever since I was a little kid. He was annoying sometimes, but I sort of always looked up to him, ya know?”

He turned the ring over in his hands, feeling the cold metal beneath his fingertips. “We escaped to Lunat, somewhere on the outskirts because of the war that destroyed our home. It was pretty nice for awhile. We trained, travelled a ton. However, a couple years back, a huge storm hit where we were staying and I nearly drowned. When I came to, I couldn’t find my brother or my teacher at all. I’m sure he’s out there somewhere but…”

Kuroko’s small fingers covered his own, startling him out of his own nostalgia and making him realize that tears were even clogging his throat. How embarrassing…”And the ring is our promise to always be brothers no matter where we are.”

“That’s very sweet, Kagami-kun. I’m happy he had someone to rely on. But why are you telling me this?” Kuroko asked.

“Because you shared something about yourself. You’ve been doing it with every one of these goddamn idiots you meet, so I figured it’s only fair to do the same.” Kagami hurriedly stuffed the ring away. “Sorry. That’s a lame reason.”

However, the little shadow just leaned down in front of him so they were inches away before smiling slightly. “It’s okay, I like learning new things about Kagami-kun.”

“You-do?”

“Of course. He doesn’t talk about himself at all. I was curious.”

Kuroko was entirely too close and entirely too heartwarming, and oh god his eyes were tracing the lines of his face from his hair and cheekbones down to his-

“Yeah, whatever.” Kagami jerked away suddenly, his face just being a jackass and betraying him, while Kuroko stood unharmed.

“It’s okay, Kagami-kun, we’ll find him,” Kuroko said. “I did not realize you were searching for someone too.”

“It’s not like I’m searching! I gave up after awhile, honestly. Tatsuya’s hard to find when he wants to be.”

“But still, we’re all searching for someone. Me, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun. And maybe it’s not just someone, but our goals are common.” Kuroko reached out with his fist gently, clearly wanting his partner to reciprocate. “We are all attempting to pick up our lives that the kingdom has destroyed. There is no shame in wanting to believe Kagami-kun.”

How long has it been since he ever relied on someone else? Far too long, Tatsuya would tell him, with that maddening grin. “You promise we’ll find him?”

Their fist bumps and Kagami got shivers down his spine from how much _more_ that simple gesture meant to him.

“I never make jokes, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, “And I always keep my promises.”

He really could believe in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Even though I was having two classes only, finals were still kicking my ass as well as getting back a job. But it's finally here, even though not that much happened. As always everyone's comments are appreciated and thank you for all the nice ones and kudos so far! love you guys ~Xar


	8. We'll handle things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. A warning, this chapter gets kinda violent, especially near the end.

                                                      

* * *

 

After his meeting with Kise, the golden boy of ‘go shut the hell up, PLEASE’, Kagami realized he knew absolutely nothing. More accurately, he had about 500 different questions and didn’t know where to start and neither of his mage friends were helping at all.

After that somewhat disaster of a breakfast, Kise had gotten up to go talk to Kasamatsu only to suddenly collapse onto the ground. The tank’s shouts had brought plenty of people running, but the good thing about your only friend being a white mage was that diagnoses happened really fast.

Kuroko declared that Kise was exhausted and malnourished from his jaunt inside the cell, where he had apparently refused to eat any food for days on end. Thankfully, he had the entire Kaijou guild looking out for him.

They were gonna stay here for a couple more days, weren’t they?

At least Kise smelled better this time. He’d never mentioned it to Kuroko at all, but he could smell the same horrid, oily darkness the white mage talked about coming off of Kise. If he’d had a weaker constitution he would’ve thrown up right then and there but the needs of his partner powered him through. Still, Kagami wished that he couldn’t smell it every single time he walked outside, though.

 _Looks like I was right and this land really is cursed,_ he thought, as he walked down the wooden boardwalk of the guild-house. And apparently the curse was connected to whatever infamous darkness Kuroko and bunny man were talking about. Kagami wasn’t one to get mixed up in magical affairs, but this didn’t just involve Kuroko’s friends-it was everywhere.

In the ground, the trees, even those giant plant monsters that had attacked them during the festival of the hunt. The scent of evil clogged his nose until nothing else existed.

Kagami, deciding such thoughts were useless and circular, brought himself back to the other mystery at hand: one Kuroko Tetsuya. He’d said before that Kuroko had been sharing a lot about himself, and while that wasn’t entirely false, there was a lot to be desired from him. For instance what was this deal about Kuroko’s paladin, what exactly had happened to him when he was younger to make him so terrified, and just how did he become friends with the most feared branch of hunters known to man?

Kuroko was decidedly more difficult to figure out than those stupid number puzzles Tatsuya always seemed to love. Having enough of pacing angrily outside, Kagami made his way back to the room the three of them were sharing, only to stop suddenly when he heard Kuroko talking to Kise in low tones.

“…sure you’ve never heard anything from Akashi-kun?” Kuroko’s voice said softly. The dark elf must have finally woken up from his forced slumber, then.

“Man that sounds weird. But no, I seriously haven’t, Kurokocchi! Would I lie to you?” Kise’s voice was whiny, like normal.

“You would most certainly lie if you think it would protect me.”

“Okay, okay true, you have me there. But I swear I’m not lying this time, Kurokocchi! I haven’t heard anything about Akashicchi, no more than the rumors of the Red Emperor that everyone knows,” Kise pleaded.

There was a shuffling sound and Kagami, as quietly as he could, walked closer to the open door so he could hear better.

“I know. That is why I am helping everyone else first. Perhaps there will be some clues that will point us in the right direction,” Kuroko said.

“So mean! So you don’t care about us at all?!”

“No!” That exclamation was so unlike Kuroko that even Kagami froze, and he was technically not part of the conversation.

“Kise-kun, please don’t think that, however desperate and single-minded I may seem. I would like to help all of you. Just logically speaking, as Midorima-kun would put it, it would be best to have all of you as allies before taking on Akashi-kun,” Kuroko continued.

There was the sound a bit like Kise trying to laugh before he spoke again. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Sorry about that. Whatever possessed me really did a number to my self-esteem.”

“Are you feeling better? I would hate for Kise-kun not to be his annoying self,” Kuroko said.

There was a yelp, a sound of something slapping skin, and a slight thump. Probably the touchy elf trying to pat him on the head or something. “Are you sure you are fully recovered from that?”

“I think so. My head’s clear now and there’s no voices telling me to do horrible things,” Kise’s voice had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. He didn’t sound upbeat anymore, and for some reason that disturbed the tank.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. It wanted me to destroy everything. Kill everything. Attached…like found the things I hated and made them real,” Kise said, his voice muffled by something. Probably fabric. “I didn’t want to say anything in front of that giant oaf you were lugging around, but…”

Kagami wanted to feel insulted, he really did. But the way Kise’s voice broke off into a sob did nothing but stab him straight in the chest. He shouldn’t be listening to this. Kuroko would get so angry to break his friends trust, but his feet were frozen in place.

“….killed everyone. In my dreams. Couldn’t tell if it was real or not. When it was day out, I just felt out of control, I wanted to like…I wanted to just break away and do whatever I wanted, damn the consequences. And at night everything was worse. I saw Aominecchi so many times, and just when I thought he was real, I’d…I’d just…there was blood everywhere. Kurokocchi, I couldn’t….”

The silent cries were still there, but Kagami’s heart was beating so fast, his ears straining so hard he could hear the soft brush of fabric as Kuroko presumably reached forward and started holding Kise again.

How could something like this exist? What was it that was eating away at the minds of the most powerful people alive? Kagami was suddenly grateful that Kuroko had escaped before that. What it would’ve been like for the little white mage to go through hell again-he could still remember how much the boy had shook against him with the king’s soldiers were after them.

It was time for him to leave. Kagami finally forced strength into his legs and walked away as fast as as he could, because these thoughts and that conversation were not for him.

* * *

 

Kagami acted like he didn’t know, and Kuroko acted like he didn’t know that Kagami knew, while Kise just stared daggers into him at all times. It was just the way things were going to be and he didn’t really have the heart to speak about it.

He returned to the room after pacing around a little more, seeing Kise more awake and alert than he’d been for hours. Which was both a good and bad thing, because now he had to endure the blonde speaking again.

The tank had questions though, and he wasn’t gonna leave without them. “The more I see of these people, the less I believe you’re actually friends with them, Kuroko. How the hell do you know them?”

Cue for Kise to give him a withering look, apparently, since Kuroko’s face hardly changed at all. “Wait, you’re saying that Kurokocchi never told you?”

Kuroko shook his head, which left Kagami even more confused. “Tell me what? What’s going on?”

“It didn’t seem important at the time. I did not know of your conditions,” Kuroko told his friend before turning back to the tank. Kagami was about to demand an answer when what his partner said next shut him up permanently.

“Kagami-kun, the reason I am friends with the Kiseki is because I am one of them,” Kuroko said.

Silence. He could see Kise smirking out of the corner of his eye but he was focused entirely on what the white mage said. “But. That can’t be possible. There’s only-“

“Five. Yes, I know. That is mostly because I kept to the shadows during tournaments and hunts,” Kuroko explained calmly. Kagami stuttered. Ever since he’d fought with the kid the first time in the Festival, he’d known Kuroko was special, but this? He was one of the legendary hunters famed the world over?

“Didn’t you ever wonder about how the Kiseki could never lose even in team versus team fights?” Kise spoke up from the side. “The rumors of how our wounds just healed on their own, that there was a phantom sixth member…”

Kise was mocking him, he knew it, and Kagami wanted nothing more than to get angry at strangle his pretty neck. But unfortunately, his words sent a jolt of remembrance through his spine. He’d spent a lot of time wandering with his teacher and Alex, and even more being thrown from one city to the next in search of a guild and in every place he was inundated with legends of the Kiseki of Teiko.

The five miracles of the hunting world, of all different races and origin, but they shared one thing in common: their exceptional abilities and power. No one could stand against them, no hunter or monster. They even brought down the legendary Bahamut, king of all dragons, while working as a team.

The rumors grew even fiercer when there was a claim that there was a phantom sixth member of the Kiseki. Tatsuya in particular loved telling Kagami that story. No one had ever heard, or seen him, but they claimed that not only was real, but even more powerful than Akashi was. A truly mysterious mage that somehow became even more famous than the Kiseki themselves.

“I-Oh. OH.” Kagami said. “That was you this whole time?!”

The tank’s voice did an impressive squeak at the end as Kuroko nodded, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Fuck, they were both laughing at him, weren’t they? Kise’s clear laughter pealed out from under the blankets as the idiot nearly fell out of his bed and Kuroko’s shoulders were shaking silently.

“Shut the hell up, both of you! How the hell was I supposed to know?” His face got steadily redder as he remembered all the times that Kuroko mentioned his Kiseki friends, how even Midorima treated him with respect, _how Kise mentioned all of the Kiseki had originally gotten those stupid pendants,_ and he nearly wanted to slap himself in the face.

“Ahahahah, you didn’t know! Your partner’s so dumb!” Kise was practically crying with laughter now. “He was with Kurokocchi this entire time and he didn’t even figure it out, you’re even worse than Aominecchi!”

The laughter turned into ugly snorting noises when Kagami finally lost his self-control and really did start to smother Kise with his own pillow. Kuroko even watched for a minute before finally pulling his partner off, the dark elf glaring up at him.

Kuroko stood between the two children so they wouldn’t keep fighting, and eventually Kagami settled for just sitting down on one of the floor cushions. He couldn’t believe that all this time he’d been travelling around with a living legend. That he’d protected him, slept under the stars with him, even confessed about his brother to him.

Somehow, the knowledge that Kuroko was a legend in his own right changed nothing but his desire to learn more about the mysterious white mage. _This certainly explains the prowess he showed in the Tomb of Aegia at least…Riko’s gonna have a stroke when she learns this._

Nestled in his heart somewhere, Kagami was proud of himself at landing such a partner, even though he wouldn’t admit it for a thousand years.

“Kise-kun, please don’t provoke my partner, he’s dumb sometimes,” Kuroko said, earning a shout from said tank. “And Kagami-kun, please don’t murder my friend. We need to cooperate.”

“He started it…” Kagami muttered before finally shutting up.

“Are we done here?” Kuroko asked both of them, and they both nodded, scared about the change in aura around the little white mage. “Good.”

That was one question of Kagami’s that got answered, and it explained a hell of a lot. However, it also opened up a ton of new questions, and by the looks on both of their faces, he wasn’t gonna get any more information.

“So,” Kagami said slowly, testing the waters, “We’ve got this guy back, and you’re heading after that Aomine guy next. What are we going to do now?”

“Well, I need to recover my strength a bit, but I was gonna stay in Kaijou and ask around while Kurokocchi goes back with you,” Kise said, looking less than pleased at that idea. “Even if he’s better off with me.”

“Kise-kun will contact us if he has any information regarding the darkness or other members of the Kiseki,” Kuroko said. “Meanwhile, Aida-san told us to return to Seirin. We really can’t do anything else here.”

Kagami didn’t really like that idea, but his partner was right. There wasn’t much here left for them, and besides, that meant spending more time around Kise. He needed to continue training, too, as the fight with Hanamiya made him realize he was still lacking a lot of things.

“Okay, we’ll do that,” he concluded, and Kuroko seemed to relax.

* * *

 

It took another day for Kise to fully recover, but dark elves seemed to be especially resistant, and next day, the blonde was up and bouncing around like normal. After questioning the guild members fruitlessly, the trio moved out into town, when they were almost immediately mobbed by a group of people.

Kise, of course, was surrounded by female fans dying to know if he was okay and if Kasamatsu was right, that he’d be staying around, and the dark elf indulged them all, apologizing ever so graciously about trouble he’d caused, if they would ever forgive him, all the shit that made Kagami want to puke.

He was more surprised when he realized about half the group was there to see HIM, the famous red-headed beserker who had won Seirin’s Festival of the Hunt and been making a name for himself. He’d even defeated a zombie dragon and Hanamiya, the necromancer famous for his cruelty! (Kagami suspected Takao’s big mouth was responsible for that one)

Kagami was about to protest, when he realized that Kuroko had once again disappeared from his side. Quickly, he tugged on one of the stupid sleeves of Kise’s outfit to get his attention. “Hey, Kuroko’s gone.”

That was all it took for the blonde to abandon the adoring masses and go along with Kagami to the center of town. Earlier, Kise had burst into the room, excited that Kasamatsu had apparently kept his original clothing and weapons around, and changed into them immediately. Kagami was pretty sure the shirt did not need to be THAT low-cut, or have weird feathery things around the collar, but he was no longer surprised about the things that the dark elf did.

Besides, Kagami was really itching to find out just exactly how a blue mage fought.

“I can’t believe you lost Kurokocchi!” Kise said as the two rushed towards Kaijou’s market center.

“You’ve known him for longer! You tell me how easy it is the find that little shit when he slips away,” Kagami growled back.

The dark elf just grumbled something about ‘supposed to be partners’ and ‘not his fault Kurokocchi was so sneaky’ before they heard the sounds of someone dramatically shouting.

Kagami’s eyes widened, thinking it was a fight or something even worse, but by the time he burst out of the narrow alley, he realized exactly what it was.

A theater group was giving a large production in the central square, a makeshift stage set up between two closed buildings. An assortment of benches and stools were put out for seats and most of them were filled. Apparently it was a pretty famous group, judging from the crowd that was gathered.

“What the…” Kagami was just about to leave and go somewhere else to look for his partner when Kise’s hand stopped him.

“No. Kurokocchi’s definitely here,” Kise said, sounding solemn for once. Kagami just gave him a blank stare. “It’s his favorite play. Believe me, he’s here.”

It annoyed him this dark elf knew more about his partner than he did, but he pushed that thought aside as he scanned the crowd. It took him three sweeps to finally spot the tiny blue haired figure, sitting near the front of the crowd. Apparently someone had mistaken him for a child and given him a seat there.

The bad thing was Kagami couldn’t get to the front without raising up a huge ruckus, so he just grudgingly stood at the back, looking around at for information about what exactly this play was.

“I forget the name, but the play’s about two friends who eventually fall in love with each other,” Kise said, obviously taking pity on him. Then again, he couldn’t really do anything either. “They grew up together and were very close, but one of them was a white mage so they were destined to be separated. Because of the persecution, the mage ran away and her companion never saw her again and he was struck with grief. Later on she comes back only to find her original home overtaken by war and chaos. She desperately searches for her long lost friend and long story short, she confronts the ruler of the land at the final battle who ends up being her friend. They thought she had been lost and was fighting to change the world they lived in. The only way they recognized each other was through a poem they recited to each other before they both died to save the world from the evil the other friend had accidentally unleashed.”

“It’s a pretty tragic play, but Kurokocchi always loved it for some reason,” Kise finished, staring at the actors on stage. Right now the girl playing the white mage was having some sort of monologue on stage.

_‘White’s a color that isn’t black…._

_White’s the words you can’t take back._

_But white’s my magic, pure and true…_

_White’s the love I hold for you.’_

The girl collapsed on her knees. _“Oh my friend, I’m sorry I abandoned you!”_

“That’s part of the poem. Kurokocchi’s memorized the whole thing.” Kise’s voice suddenly sounded morose. “Come on, let’s go get him.”

Kagami didn’t question it at all, subdued by the explanation that Kise gave. It seemed like a horribly depressing thing that Kuroko could get attached to, but maybe it was because one of the main characters was a white mage.

 _His story isn’t gonna be a tragic one, though,_ Kagami thought to himself.

He and Kise only took a step forward before the sound of marching broke out and a scream echoed over the town plaza. Kagami froze in place as an entire squadron of soldiers filed out, causing the crowds around them to surge and nearly knock the two over.

Complete chaos broke out as bodies ran in every different direction, a caconophy of voices rising above them.

“The soldiers-“

“Oh gods above, they’re here-“

“-they’ll kill us all!”

He was buffeted from all sides, but as the soldiers voices added to the mix, Kagami desperately pushed forward to find Kuroko. He lost Kise somewhere, but he didn’t care. He knew just why the soldiers were there and he couldn’t let that happen again! Seirin was enough, how DARE they terrorize this town too-

A gunshot rang into the air and the crowd fell silent. His heart leaping to his mouth, Kagami pushed his way to the front of the crowd, only to see the captain of the platoon holding the white mage actress by her hair.

She was doing a very good job of not crying, but anyone would be terrified in her position, especially when the captain lowered his gun towards her head.

“Now, I know we’ve been getting reports of illegal activity and rumors of an actual white mage, but what really got it into your little heads that putting on a banned play was a good idea?” The captain said, twisting the woman’s hair in his hand.

She gave a slight whimper and Kagami snarled, the heat of anger rising to his chest and causing his senses to go out of control. _It’s just a fucking play! How dare he._ The tank didn’t know anything about banned plays, but it was such a dumb thing to hold a public execution for, it made his blood boil. Is this really what Lunat had fallen to these days?

“Just let her go!” Came a cry from the crowd, probably one of her fellow actors, but all the captain did was throw the girl to the ground, stepping on her robe so she couldn’t get away.

“Now why would I do that? The king’s orders are absolute,” The captain flicked the hammer of the gun up as the rest of the soldiers had fanned out to stop the crowd from breaking out in a full riot. One stopped in front of Kagami and gave him a sneer that nearly made him punch the lights out.

He didn’t know why he hesitated. Maybe because he was an outsider, these were soldiers, and there were so many consequences of acting out that could harm everyone else, that maybe more people would get hurt. But as he looked around at the hardened, fearful, angry faces of the crowd, he knew the answer was clear.

“And his orders are that white mages are a bane on society, so I think I’ll just make a little example here,” he said. Kagami drew his sword, making his choice, only to find out that someone had already done it before him.

“I apologize, but you are being very rude to this woman and the people of this town,” A soft voice rang out, somehow carrying over all the outraged noise of the plaza and the clink of weaponry. In fact, it nearly cut it off in its place, leaved behind a white and black robed figure with sky blue hair.

It surprised the captain enough that the woman yanked herself free, crawling away from soldiers. Kuroko quickly stepped up and stood between them, his staff crossing his body. Kagami’s heart sank. He knew it was the white mage’s voice, but he had hoped it hadn’t been the case. The idiot was gonna get himself killed!

“And just who the hell are you?!” The soldier bellowed, obviously not pleased about the interruption.

“It’s rude to ask the name of someone you are intending to kill, but even you should know the king’s power is slipping and there is very little you can permanently do here,” Kuroko said, not budging an inch. It was like the entire crowd was holding their breath while the little mage spoke, every word clear as day. “I dislike violence, but I will not abide by you using your powers to callously abuse innocent bystanders.”

The captain could feel his control of the situation slipping, from the way the murmurs and jeers grew louder, and how the woman, slowly stood up, staying behind Kuroko, in an act of defiance. “You little brat!”

He made a move to backhand Kuroko, and Kagami, seeing red, kicked the soldier in front of him over to the open space behind him. However, he needn’t have bothered, as Kuroko back stepped him, holding out his staff like a sword.

“Kuroko!” He shouted, but it seemed like the blue-haired idiot was ignoring him.

“If your king has issues with white mages, take it up with a real one.” And with that statement Kuroko’s eyes began to glow and his free hand filled up with a white light.

If he didn’t have their attention before, he did now, and even the Kaijou townspeople stopped and stared. “A real white mage…I thought they were all dead!”

“It’s true! The legend of Teiko’s holy mage. It’s true!”

The soldiers had decided that holding the crowd back was less important and surged towards the white mage, but one burst of white light had them all flung back to the side of the marketplace. The crowd, wisely began to run and Kagami had enough.

As the captain struggled up again, he rushed forward and planted himself between Kuroko and the soldiers. “I’ll kill any of you fuckers who touch my partner!”

The soldiers had finally all drawn their weapons-or magic, Kagami didn’t really care-when a yellow blur in the edge of his vision appeared.

“Kagami, you stole my big entrance!” Kise whined, finally showing his stupid face.

“I thought you’d ditched us and run away like a coward,” Kagami growled, not taking his eyes off the threat.

“And abandon Kurokocchi? You think really little of me,” he easily said, and the tank heard the sound of blades being pulled out of their sheaths. Kise was a dual-wielder, and each weapon was big enough to be called a scimitar at this rate, but he wasn’t interested in that.

“Then what do you say you show me what you got right here and now?” This time Kagami grinned at the thought of a challenge and seeing what one of the Kiseki could do. He didn’t forget what had happened here, of course, but the flames of passion and anger burned equally in him.

Nobody tried to touch his partner.

“Kagami-kun,” a voice said, and he tried not to jolt from it too much.

“Will you make sure everyone else is okay?”

“Kagami-kun, I’ve already put up a barrier around this area, no one outside of it should get hurt.”

He cracked his shoulder and Kise made a clinking noise as he ran a hand through his hair and hit the ornament. “Good. I guess I can go all out then.”

“Yes. Both of you, please don’t hold back,” Kuroko said, and a flash of white enveloped both of them. Kagami rushed forward.

These soldiers were a joke. Two of them took him on at once, so he just sidestepped and used one of them as a shield before slamming the hilt of his sword down on the guy’s head. He collapsed like a rock and Kagami turned to go sword to sword with the second. This guy was a little better and even managed to score a blow, if Kuroko’s protect spell had not deflected it partly.

It took a couple of sweeping maneuvers and a stab downwards to knock this guy out of the game, though Kagami was wary of killing actual humans. Monsters were one thing, murder was another.

However, he did not have time to think about that when the chaos allowed the captain to rush straight at Kuroko, something glowing in his hands. Completely ignoring his own safety, Kagami activated his aura, taking a few crushing steps forward and tackling the guy to the side.

The spell went haywire, a few fire bolts shooting out everywhere and crashing into the ground, inches from where they had all just stood. One good kick, and Kagami disentangled himself, his aura flaring up in orange and red around him.

It wasn’t something he liked to show to other people, but Kagami was pissed. How dare he try to harm his partner?! His nerves trembled, nails and teeth clawing their way outward as he let out a thundering roar that shook the ground.

A wave of magical energy stopped all of his enemies in their tracks, except the few that had already fallen to the flash of Kise’s blades. He hadn’t been as careful, and already Kagami could see a few lines of blood fading from his arms.

They were surrounded, really. What had been enough soldiers to subdue a large crowd were slowly crawling their way around them, boxing the tree in with (hopefully) no chance of escape.

Kise made no remark on the tank’s aura. Instead his pupils had narrowed into slits and he was smiling, one that sent shivers down his spine and the beast inside Kagami roaring. “What do you hope to accomplish by doing this, huh?”

“My shield spell will only last for one more minute. Please end this quickly,” Kuroko said, having ended up nearly sandwiched between the two. “Kise-kun….”

“On it.” The blonde snapped his fingers, a blue light materializing into flames like the captain had used for his homing spell. “Tell me, captain, do you remember what blue mages can do?”

The soldiers began backing up as they realized Kise only had them where he wanted them to be. So focused on taking down Kagami, they had forgotten the wily dark elf was still there.

“Copy other peoples magic…?” The captain was sweating now.

“Wrong.” Kise’s smile hadn’t dropped a bit, and held no semblance of mercy at all.

He snapped his fingers and the fire sprang from his fingers in all directions. Kagami didn’t have time to flinch as it rushed past him and Kuroko, singing hairs off of his head. The soldiers didn’t have any time to move before the bright balls of fire tore through each of them, scattering their bodies like ragdolls.

One by one they fell around him, leaving Kagami in a state of shock, his sword nearly hitting the floor.

“I copy your magic, but a thousand times better.” Kise’s hands slipped ever so gently around the captain’s neck, the only one still standing, before lifting his feet off the ground. “Tell your king he picked a fight with the wrong person.”

His teeth slid against his lips. “The Kiseki declare their independence. Your doom will come when the Red Emperor regains his throne.” And with that, Kise tossed the only living man back down on the ground.

He ran away, his sword clattering onto the ground, and Kagami would’ve scoffed in disgust had he not been shocked that the fight had ended so quickly. His bloodlust was still in full-swing, but he had no one to actually apply it too.

“I. But I was gonna…” Kagami gestured helplessly at the field, letting his aura finally die. “But I was gonna fight them!”

“Oh right, I guess I went a little bit overboard, haha…” Kise said sheepishly, having the gall to actually look ASHAMED at having taken down an entire platoon of soldiers in one blow. No wonder the king was so scared of them.

“Kise-kun! I told you not to kill anyone.” A loud smack resounded as Kuroko’s staff hit the back of his head. The dark elf yelped, rubbing the back of his skull as his eyes teared up.

“But Kurokocchi! They were gonna do terrible things to you and that woman from earlier!” Kise whined.

“I don’t condone their actions either, but I do not want you turning into a murderer,” Kuroko said, glaring him down sternly like he’s had this conversation a lot.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’ll try to hold back a little but I don’t guarantee anything. You were right though. Kagamicchi makes a great distraction!” Kise said as he picked up his daggers.

“I, hey wait, why the hell did you add that to my name?” Kagami yelled, his anger flaring up again.

“Kise-kun adds that suffix onto the names of people he respects. It’s good for you,” Kuroko said, carefully standing next to his partner. Kuroko seemed strained being around a scene of such violence, so the two of them started steering away from it.

“I don’t want a nickname! Just call me Kagam-wait, you respect me?” Kise sure had a way of confusing the tank.

“Well, you rushed out there to protect Kurokocchi and aren’t half bad with a sword. I can see why Kurokocchi picked you,” Kise said, and the stare he sent at him had lost all its harsh edge.

He didn’t know whether to feel proud or angry that Kise had finally decided to accept him as Kuroko’s partner. It wasn’t like he needed their approval, or something…and especially with that display of power he’d just seen, Kagami was maybe a little bit afraid of the frivolous blonde now.

“Okay, whatever,” Kagami said, trying to get his mind off of the battle. “Are all the other Kiseki freaks that strong?”

That got Kise laughing again, except this time he was hanging off of Kagami’s arm. “Of course! Why do you think they gave us this name! To be completely honest, I was kinda the weakest of the bunch, though its hard to judge with our weird abilities.”

“Aomine-kun won against fights with Kise-kun all the time,” Kuroko supplied behind them, looking none the worse for wear. “A-Akashi-kun eventually banned them from fighting since they destroyed buildings so much.”

That was the first time Kuroko had spoken freely about Akashi and Kagami was about to ask more, but the crowd from earlier had mobbed them, and he lost the chance to speak.

* * *

 

All in all, among the people of Kaijou, especially the theater troupe, they were regarded as heroes, though Kasamatsu gave them a verbal (and physical, in Kise’s case) thrashing when they reported the incident to the guild.

“Did you not stop ONCE to think that other people could’ve gotten hurt, or killed?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Did you not stop to think YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN KILLED? Or that now I have to go and explain the goddamn situation in a way that won’t get the town burned to the fuckin’ ground?”

“But-“

“Don’t but me, Kise Ryouta. You may be one of the famed Kiseki, but you still caused a mess in my town that I have to clean up!” Kasamatsu finished, finally seeing that the three were cowed enough by his reaction.

The shorter man ran a hand through his hair. “That being said, I probably have to thank you anyway. I never thought letting them do that play would cause something to happen…it’s just a harmless piece of entertainment? I don’t get it.”

“Their actions are atrocious, but I suspect it has to do with desperation more than any particular act,” Kuroko said, surprising everyone.

“How so?” Kagami asked, confused about the whole situation. Politics was something that never stuck with him.

“The king’s power has been slipping recently, especially ever since the Teiko guild disappeared after their attack. Whatever the reason, he’s been sending his soldiers out on increasing patrols, trying to wrest power back from the powerful hunting guilds, which have been functioning as pseudo-governments and security forces,” Kuroko said.

Kagami had never heard Kuroko say so many words in such a short time and it proceeded to make even less sense than Riko’s constant lectures on demon biology.  “Wha…”

Kise just shook his head. “I don’t get it either.”

He swore that Kasamatsu was about to pop a blood vessel. “How can you two be so stupid?! That’s why there’s so much imperial activity lately. Your guild master even sent me a message about it!”

“How am I supposed to know? I’m a foreigner here!” Kagami protested. Besides, he’d just heard they’d been gaining influence, not any of this other bullshit!

“That’s no excuse for ignorance, Kagami-kun. The point I am trying to make is a situation like this was inevitable, but I just exacerbated it with my presence,” Kuroko said, looking at the floor.

“Senpai, it’s terrible! They’re out to kill Kurokocchi just ‘cause he’s a white mage! You can’t let them know he was here!” Kise pleaded, tugging on the guild leader’s arm.

“Stop that! Of course I know that! You three really are out to cause as much trouble for me as possible,” Kasamatsu said, and sighed, again. “We’re working on hiding the bodies as you speak, and the townsfolk are already drumming up the story about how the red-haired swordsman and Kise Ryouta saved the town from some rowdy drunken soldiers.  No one will even know Kuroko was here.”

It was a bit sad, since Kuroko was the one who’d stood up for the whole town, but it was better for him to be safe than a martyr. Kasamatsu really had thought this out and he couldn’t be more grateful. You know, deep down inside somewhere.

“Thank you, Kasamatsu-san. I’m deeply sorry for any trouble we’ve caused,” Kuroko said, bowing down in a show of politeness.

“Look kid, I hate to say it, but when not only Kise Ryouta came to my part of the world, but also a fabled white mage from the Seirin guild, I had a feeling things were going to get rocky. Do I like you idiots causing trouble? No. But I hate the king and his doings even more, so if this is what gets us out of this mess, then so be it,” Kasamatsu said, staring sternly. “But you better promise you guys know what you’re doing.”

“Of course,” Kagami scoffed, while Kise’s response was merely to hug the guild leader and declare ‘just how dedicated and mature senpai was!’

“GET OFF OF ME!” Was the resulting scream and a foot to Kise’s face, as Kagami ignored the two and turned back to Kuroko.

 _We’ll be alright, won’t we?_ His eyes seemed to ask, so of course the tank nodded. This was only the start of it.

“Besides, senpai, you don’t have to worry. I pretty much declared this area as my territory,” Kise said, standing up and brushing himself off. “That means, if anything bad happens, they know I’ll be there to fix it.”

From what happened earlier, Kagami was fairly certain he knew what ‘fix it’ meant.

“We can take care of ourselves,” Kasamatsu said testily.

“So? Can you really? I’m just here for added protection until I find my other friends!” Kise said, pushing his hands together and fluttering his eyes. How did anyone survive five seconds with this guy without wanting to punch him?

Which of course, Kasamatsu did immediately afterwards, so he felt better about himself.

“It’s bad enough I have to deal with possessed monsters, imperial soldiers, and that damn Touou gang of dragoons, I don’t want to-“

“What did you say?” Kise’s hard voice cut them off and once again, a spark of ice travelled down Kagami’s spine.

“We’ve been having problems with this gang of dragoons up north in Irgo Mountains. However, I didn’t want to tell you because-“

Kise’s pupils narrowed into slits once again as he froze in place, waiting for the information to sink in. He’d only seen this look once before when Kuroko had mentioned Aomine before, but now that he…

“Sorry, gotta go!” The dark elf didn’t pause to say anything else before barging straight out of the door and out into the street.

“…because I knew you would do that. YOU GODDAMN IDIOT, YOU CAN’T GO RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!” Kasamatsu yelled after him. “Kuroko, if you see him again and his stupid ass isn’t dead, please _KILL HIM FOR ME.”_

Kuroko had one of the most exasperated looks Kagami had ever seen him make on his face. “Don’t worry, I will. I think he’ll be okay as long as he doesn’t try to pick a fight with Aomine-kun.”

“That’s…I give up. Just go. We’ll handle things here. Just get going,” Kasamatsu said, rubbing his temples like he wanted a headache to go away. The pair decided not to argue and left for their own guild.

* * *

 

They made it back to the Seirin guild in record time, slightly disturbed by the events that had happened in Kaijou. Kise’s possession had been one thing, but the soldiers being bold enough to nearly execute someone in public was more than Kagami had been prepared to handle.

They were silent for the trip, despite the tank wanting to ask Kuroko just what the deal with Akashi and Aomine were, and why that play was so important to him. But as it was, they had much more to think about when they were greeted fist-first by Riko when they got back.

“I let you two go off for a couple days on your own and find you nearly started a RIOT in another city?! I can’t take you two anywhere!” She yelled as both of them kneeled on the ground, clutching their heads.

“It wasn’t our fault! They were just going to murder someone. How were we supposed to sit back and watch that?!” Kagami protested right back. Kiyoshi, ever the (somewhat lopsided, with an angry Hyuuga running after him) lifesaver, came up behind them.

“She was just worried about you guys. We did hear about Kise though, so I’m glad Kuroko got his friend back,” he said, patting them both of the back with his huge hands.

“Teppei, how many times have I told you to sit down?” Thankfully that did seem to calm Riko down, as she didn’t bodily harm them anymore. “And of course I can’t stand for that. But I didn’t send you off there to get yourselves and everyone else killed. Your training is gonna be tripled, believe me!”

And no matter how much Kagami protested, that was the end of it. Even Kuroko had the slight edge of panic to him-he actually closed his eyes for a few seconds longer than normal. Any thoughts of asking anything further of the boy were thrashed out of his head as Riko immediately put them back to work. By the end of the day, the tank wanted to die, and not in a good way.

Kuroko had actually finally fallen asleep and stayed that way for a day, annoying his partner further, mostly for overexerting himself yet again. He did his morning exercises, survived Riko’s lecture on fighting techniques and how to properly use a potion, and started sparring against Kiyoshi and whatever golem Riko decided was fit.

He could tell he improved by leaps and bounds, as dodging blows and striking back was coming to him much more naturally now, but seeing Kise in action and how he’d effortlessly taken down the entire squadron just made Kagami want to train more. How else could he be the strongest in the land if he couldn’t beat the Kiseki themselves?

He had one of them as his partner, anyway. Kagami would be lying to himself if he didn’t say somewhere deep down inside he wanted to impress Kuroko. He was glad when the mage finally woke up and they could train (and die of exhaustion) together, but it was cut short on the sixth day by an unexpected visit.

Kuroko, and Kagami by extension, had been visiting the mailbox almost every day to hear any news on Kise, but it had been a fruitless effort. Kagami could tell his partner was worried-Kuroko had been distracted and fidgety, and there were nights where he could tell he wasn’t sleeping properly.

However, neither of them expected a giant bunny man and his annoying sidekick to show up on their daily trip outside.

“What a coincidence we meet here,” Midorima said, nudging his glasses with a taped finger.

Kagami could only stare dumbly back as he heard Takao snickering over to the side somewhere. “We fuckin’ live here! _How is that a coincidence?”_

“Hello, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun.” Kuroko greeted them as blithely as ever.

“Yo, Tet-chan. Midorima wanted to drop by cause we have something important to tell you,” Takao said, giving a little wave and not caring about all the stares the strange duo were getting. Bel’ua were pretty common in this village, but one dressed like Midorima was not.

“I was just passing by, that’s how! I decided that since I am here, I could inform Kuroko of something I happened to hear about in Shuutoku,” Midorima said, glaring down at Kagami.

“You live in the other direction.”

“Takao, I did not ask for your opinion.”

Kuroko managed to cut off their bickering by stepping in between them. “Midorima-kun, please tell me what’s so important.”

The tall Bel’ua was uncharacteristically quiet, even shifting his eyes away so he wouldn’t meet Kuroko’s gaze. Something was definitely wrong. Kagami looked over at Takao, who just shrugged helplessly.

“Akashi has been sighted, Kuroko. It is not a pretty scene.”

* * *

 

Gravel crunched underneath a pair of black feet. The air was still, not a sound to be heard, and that itself was unnatural. The street leading up the castle was emptied long ago, bodies of the guards laying scattered and broken on the ground. The dirt slowly bled crimson.

The footsteps kept coming, each sound ringing a dirge for any more who dared stand in the way of the dark knight, his sword covered in blood and ashes, a cape as red as his hair. The figure stopped, and finally the dead air coughed itself to life, as if the Red Emperor commanded the air itself-slowly, tendrils of wind picked up his cape and blotted out the sun.

“There is nothing but death for you here, and yet you still do not kneel,” he said, gently bringing up his deathly sword and laying it on the man’s shoulder. All one could hear was his heavy breathing, the drip of the sweat from his face, every inch of terror it brought him when the steel blade sang close to his skin.

“I-I have no need to fear a boy like you,” the man said, an impressive job of covering up his cowardice. Akashi could almost laugh at the irony. The man was several inches taller than him, but one gaze from his eyes, one whispered word, and he would easily cave and beg for his life.

“Is that so? I think differently.” Heterochromatic eyes bore straight into the man’s soul. He closed his eyes but still they were there. The image was burned onto his brain, on his very soul. That inhuman stare, the chilling look of a predator that had found its prey.

The man standing before Akashi used to be the Grand General of the Imperial Army, and the one who had led the attack on Seirin’s hunting guild, under the impression a white mage, a vile sin on humanity, had taken up residence there.

“Tell me then. Why do you hate white mages so much?” Akashi’s smooth voice trickled out. He wanted to know. He wanted to know before he killed him, just what hatred was making him do this. Just what reason these fiends could possibly have for ruining his life.

“They’re an abomination, just like you,” the man coughed out, impressively, against Akashi’s blade. “Little witches, all of them. All their fancy words and spells and they never do what you need them to do. We aren’t meant to have that power. You’re disgust-“

The dark knight retracted his blade and stabbed it through the man’s leg, causing him to scream out and drop to his knees. Akashi’s armor hand reached out and gripped the General’s hair, tightly and unforgivingly.

“Scum like you don’t have the privilege of looking me in the eye,” Akashi spat, before raising his blade up to the sun, blessing it in the warmth of a new day and severing the man’s head from his shoulders.

It rolled away as Akashi kicked the body over, not minding the blood that has splattered on his face. He could wear it like paint, like a mask, and it still wouldn’t be enough. That blood could never be enough to repay the life it had stolen from Akashi.

“Disgusting? You tried to kill him because he stronger than you. Cowardly wretches, all of you. To destroy a kingdom just for that power…” He stepped over the body, leaning down to pick up a lance, a lance lying in a pool of blood that was as red as his hair. In one hand he carried it, and in the other, the severed prize from his conquest.

“Never again will you touch him.” With that statement, Akashi drove the lance into the ground, cracking the gravel beneath his feet. It stood there, a lonely behemoth in the middle of the street. The wind had picked up finally, seeming to release a sigh now that the general was dead, and his cape flapped in the wind. From a distance, it had always looked as if Akashi had wings from how his cape soared, but nothing more than an angel of death is what he had become.

He raised the head of the general and drove it down on the sharp point of the spear, letting the blood drip down noisily. His gloves were covered in it, but that didn’t matter. Red had always suited him.

He allowed himself a smile as he walked away from the gruesome scene, leaving nothing behind but an unspoken promise.

The Red Emperor had declared war on the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but I finally got a job again so that's been eating my time up as well. Good thing is I might now have a source of income.  
> Also wanted to ask if anyone minds me putting up more references or pictures of the characters when i get around to drawing them, as well as putting up little anecdotes about the way things work in this world? It's mostly world building stuff and I wanted to see if anyone was interested.  
> Anyway, I did stay the plot would kick up in this chapter and by all means, Akashi is brutal af about it. Anyway, till next time. Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far!


	9. Because you gave me hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true there are only five homonid races in our world: human, elf, demon, magnus, and bel'ua. Our popluation is made up of these races, the majority being humans, and the minority being Magnus, who mainly stick to the mountains. Not taken account into many scholarly articles are mystical creatures, which oftentimes hold as much intelligence as we do.  
> The difference is while we live in this realm, the mystical creatures are born into another dimension we have named 'The Glade.' There have been very few 'normal' races who have seen the Glade, but it seems from reports that it is an area that is much like ours, only containing vast magical phenomena and strange beings.  
> This is the place where fae and summons come from, leaving white mages and summoners with the closest means of communication to the Glade without any sort of interference. More research, as such is needed. Is this the source of all our magic? Or is it simply another world in parallel to our own? 
> 
> -Encyclopedia Lunatica, article by Nijimura Shuuzou

* * *

 

The only thing more awkward than suddenly meeting Midorima and Takao standing outside their guild was taking them inside and introducing them to the guild. Kuroko hadn’t wanted to talk about such things out in the open so Kagami reluctantly agreed, despite the myriad dirty looks the rabbit kept sending him.

The silent staring war for the both of them kept up until Midorima suddenly got his ears stuck (painfully) on a light fixture because he was simply too tall for the entire building. The Bel’ua let out a yelp of pain, Takao nearly fell over laughing, and Kuroko was stuck trying to calm both of them down.

“Midorima-kun, please stop moving around-you’re just making it worse,” The mage said, holding onto the archer’s arm, but said archer was desperately trying to unhook his ears without regard to personal safety. In the end it was up to Kagami, the only person even tall enough to reach the ceiling. Both he and Takao were uncontrollably giggling the entire time.

“I’m so glad all of you can find my pain and misery funny!” Midorima yelled, furious, and Kagami was sure that he was about to tear his own ear off in his panic. The tank’s large hands were fumbling because the fur had gotten caught in a hook on the side of the fixture and Midorima wouldn’t. Stand. Still.

“Shut up, I’m trying to help!” He’d long since passed on the laughter part of this situation and landed firmly in the annoyance. Every time he found the angry knot of fur that was attached to the light-fixture, the ear twitched out of his reach. Eventually Kagami just grabbed the ear, practically tugged the appendage out of the metal’s grip with one go, causing Midorima to make an inhuman noise.

“That’s what you get for moving!” Kagami shouted, as the Bel’ua gave him the most offended look, his ears bending flat against his head. Truth be told, Midorima’s gaze was scaring him more than a little but the tank was a stubborn asshole and just glared back. The green eyes bored into him for a little while longer before, clutching his ear, the Bel’ua grabbed Kuroko by the hood and started dragging him off.

“This is disgusting. I’m not spending any more time around these fools,” Midorima said, his footsteps clacking down the hallway. “We are talking alone.”

Kagami tried to protest, but with Takao stepping on his foot, there wasn’t much he could do about it. So he just let the crazy rabbit man drag away his partner to probably murder him Zodiark knew where. And wasn’t Takao laughing like a maniac earlier?

“Okay, Kagami, I know that whole scene was funny, but did you really have to rip the poor guy’s ear to shreds?” The hawk-eyed male said, giving him a look. Kagami just mumbled something about him moving a lot and glared at the floor. Great, now Kuroko was probably gonna yell at him later.

“Shin-chan’s pain aside, you don’t really know the actual reason you’re here, do you?” Takao’s voice cut through the sudden heavy atmosphere.

“Well of course not. You two just randomly showed up, like always,” Kagami said. “I’m assuming this is about that Akashi guy Kuroko refuses to talk about.”

“Yeah, about that…you do know who Akashi is, right?” Takao’s smile held anything but mirth as the two continued down the hallway. (Kagami didn’t hear any yelling from the direction Midorima stomped off to, so that was good.)

“I just know he was the leader of Kuroko’s guild, apparently really strong, and he refuses to talk about him at all.” Kagami said, glaring down at the shorter man.

“I see. Shin-chan won’t tell me anything, but let me let you in on at least one thing, Kagami. There’s a lot of unresolved feelings and something going on between those two and Akashi. I won’t ask, he still won’t tell me and I’ve been living with him for years,” Takao said. “I highly doubt until these things come to a head Kuroko’s gonna tell you the truth.”

The gunner just saying these things right out just frustrated him even more-Kagami wanted to know, being the one dragged into all of this. Having to fight with the Kiseki, and get wrapped up in weird politics. But most of all, he wanted to know what it really was that had haunted Kuroko at night.

And even worse than that, he couldn’t deny the flames of jealousy that stung every inch of his skin. The way he wanted to react violently every time he saw Kuroko utter his name…how he wished he could go to his partner and remind him HE was better, he was with him this entire time, it didn’t matter what went on between him and this other guy-

But even Kagami knew where to draw the line, despite everything Tatsuya said about him. And he didn’t want to ruin this delicate thing he had going on. Instead, he forced himself to listen to Takao’s rambles.

“Akashi pretty much murdered the King’s General and set his head on a spike for everyone to see,” Takao continued. “It was really brutal and unexpected. And this basically means he declared war on the kingdom.”

Something about the finality in the pirate’s voice sent a chill down Kagami’s spine. “You mean…?”

“Yep! For all the Kiseki, and probably most of the guilds as well. It’s not like any of us wanted the king to continue what he did, but hey, they didn’t want another war. Guess I can’t blame them after Verna got destroyed,” Takao said.

“I don’t really care. This finally means I can show him who’s boss, right?” Kagami growled, actually relishing the thought of having a reason to take them on.

“Oh right. Foreigner. Listen. Don’t just go around causing trouble for people, right? Shin-chan and I have enough problems without cleaning up your messes,” Takao said, levelling him with a single glance. They’ve finally reached the dining area to sit in peace, while the only other inhabitant was that cat-eared bard from earlier.

“Hey! I’m not that heartless! But those bastards murdered everyone and they hurt Kuroko. If Akashi gave me an excuse, I’ll take it. Besides, Teiko had tried to attack the king before. This is probably inevitable,” Kagami finished.

Takao just gave a sigh and agreed. “Well, at least your heart’s in the right place. I just hope we’ll all manage to get through this in one piece.”

* * *

 

Kuroko had stayed still the entire time Midorima had explained the situation, holed up in Kuroko and Kagami’s room, far away from ‘the ear-pinching bastard’ as possible.

“Akashi-kun really did all of that?” Kuroko had wanted to deny it for the longest time, but he knew he couldn’t. Not after all that he’d seen happen. It was just the impossibility of matching a name and a face to a horrendous deed.

Midorima was solemn for once, as solemn as someone could be with a giant red griffin feather sticking out of his hair, obviously the lucky item for the day. No comments or assholish remarks, just facts told in a somber voice. “Kuroko, that man was the one who ordered the attack on Seirin’s guild. You know what this means.”

Kuroko couldn’t stop the shiver. He hadn’t known, that actually. “Does this mean Akashi-kun-“

“If he doesn’t know already, he’s heard the rumors. No matter how much the people don’t, walls talk and it would do you well to remember that before you go blowing up anymore tombs. There’s rumors of a mysterious white mage everywhere,” Midorima said, fidgeting with his feather.

“I see. I will need to get to Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun as fast as possible then,” Kuroko said, determined. He hadn’t known Akashi would move this fast-he could never tell what was going on in his mind. In reality, he didn’t know what to think at all, but he couldn’t sit around wondering. If Akashi had declared war, they would go after the other Kiseki members next.

“That’s not a wise choice. I don’t see why you feel the need to go after them when clearly they will be okay on their own,” Midorima said harshly. “The only reason we would need to know where they are is so they don’t get in their way.”

 _Midorima-kun is worried,_ Kuroko thought. “It’s okay, we need their help. Besides, since Akashi-kun made his move, we will need to find them as fast as possible before the king’s men do.”

“I am not worried! And what makes you think that they could even defeat Aomine, for that matter?” Midorima asked, his ears twitching in annoyance.

“I am afraid of what Aomine-kun would do. He is a loose cannon and you know that,” Kuroko said, his heart hurting as he talked about his friend. “Besides, Kise-kun rushed off to meet him. Regardless of this happening, I was going to head for them next.”

“Kise-I thought you said you cured him!” Midorima shouted, _softly._

“I did. However in a lack of judgement, he heard about Aomine-kun and ran off. Me and Kagami-kun will find him,” Kuroko said blandly.

“That idiot…” Midorima said, muttering a few other choice words under his breath. His expression had twisted to that of utter contempt, but Kuroko knew even without asking he was worried. “I hope when you do you will leave him in a hole to die for good this time.”

The mage ignored him and moved on. “That’s our next goal. Will you assist us?”

The Bel’ua huffed in indignation. “What type of man do you take me for? I always fulfill my duties to the highest capacity. I do everything in my power to-“

“Thank you, Midorima-kun.” Kuroko cut him off before he could go into a bigger rant about his abilities and how luck and fortunetelling were amazing. He didn’t want to deal with that now. “I just ask that you get along with Kagami-kun, please. He is my partner and has helped me save everyone, despite not knowing the full story.”

Midorima looked reluctant to do it, but nodded anyway. His ears even twitched and flicked backwards when the next words fell reluctantly out of his mouth. “But you. You’re okay, right? Even after hearing about this?”

He could do nothing but smile inwardly. “I haven’t been fine for a very long time, but I expected this to happen sooner or later. I have my friends with me and some of them have returned to me. I know I can rely on them and that gives me strength.”

Midorima’s taped fingers fidgeted with his glasses and Kuroko didn’t have to look very hard to see the skin on his face slowly becoming redder and redder. “Stop saying s-such embarrassing things! You are worse than Takao!”

Kuroko held a slight smile in his eyes. “I suppose so.”

It was silent a little while longer before Midorima decided to break it for a final time. “What makes you think you can talk some sense into Aomine like that? I will not rescue you again, as I said.”

“He used to be my partner, Midorima-kun. I have to try.” He’d steeled himself long ago for this, when he’d left the Teiko guild for good. That maybe his friends wouldn’t come back, and they’d turn into real monsters, but with one of them sitting right next to him, Kuroko felt like he could do anything.

* * *

 

And surprisingly, Riko agreed. Akashi’s declaration of war had sent waves through the hunting communities of the kingdom, and all of them were scrambling to marshal their respective forces. In a desperate attempt to make it so they didn’t dissolve into a bloody and useless civil war, she had contacted her father, who was apparently a hugely important and upstanding member of society.

They needed to combine all of their various forces for them to survive the storm of war that was most likely coming next and she was willing to do anything to protect Seirin.

“In the meantime, we possess a couple of advantages other guilds don’t,” Riko said, having drawn all of the full members, including their guests and the healer-tank duo, into the courtyard outside. “The most obvious being a white mage in our ranks. But that’s not all. As you are well aware by now, the Kiseki are not only real, but are being actively rescued and recruited by Kuroko for the past month or so.”

This led to murmurs in the crowd that made Midorima’s ears twitch before Riko silenced them all with a loud clap. “Hey! We aren’t here for rumors! The Kiseki are known as the most powerful hunters, and the kingdom has been hunting them down for some unknown reason. Adding to that, their leader just declared war on the crown, so you can be assured it will be two our advantage to find the rest of the members as soon as possible.

“Which of course, is our next plan. That much power will be godly on our side, especially in the chaos that is bound to erupt any day now. Before, I had Kuroko finding his old friends on his free time, but now it is an officially sanctioned duty. We need them here,” Riko said with an air of finality. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were standing behind her and the white mage tried not looking at anyone directly.

He was happy for the ability to hunt down his two remaining friends with all the power he could muster, but it was sad it had to come to this. He didn’t blame Riko for coming to this conclusion, just as he didn’t really blame Akashi for doing what he did-well, maybe a little. But such a bitter feeling only lasted a little while in his heart before it go chased out by an overwhelming sadness.

His life had gotten destroyed by war before, and he’d be damned if he was going to let it happen now. Besides someone needed to take care of these idiots. Of course, this brought up the issue of Kagami and how much Kuroko was going to keep from him. He was painfully slow on the uptake about a lot of things, but the tank had grown to read him very well from spending so much time together. Kuroko wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to keep everything secret.

So when Riko declared their training was going up a notch, he threw himself whole-heartedly into it, trying to forget about all the complicated feelings. Kuroko couldn’t believe how much stronger he had gotten; not only learning how to use holy magic, but there were several things in the fight against Hanamiya he had never been able to do before.

 _Hmm, I hope the others will be impressed by me._ And most of all, he wanted Kagami to be impressed. Every day his partner was growing stronger, even if he didn’t notice it. Back when he’d first participated in the Festival, he’d been rough and filled with an animalistic power, but after these few short weeks, Riko had kicked him into shape. He still seemed wild, but…sleeker somehow. Stronger.

He could feel Kagami getting stronger every day and that just pushed himself to work harder so he wouldn’t lose him, wouldn’t have to survive with Kagami walking away from him just like the others had done, just like Aomine had done to him.

What he hadn’t expected was for Takao and Midorima to join them. Not that the Bel’ua was one to shirk off duties or training, but he was notoriously horrible for working with other people. Still, Kuroko was impressed to see him-incredibly grudgingly-working with the other Seirin members and-definitely not grudgingly-showing off his amazing prowess.

It was during one of these sessions of Kagami egging the archer on to keep shooting things in weirder locations that Kuroko decided to retire to his room before he died in the middle of the courtyard. His magic had been getting far stronger, his shields being able to last against Hyuuga for a couple minutes now and healing all the scratches that Mitobe and Koganei always seemed to come with, but his stamina was still nothing to sneeze at. Probably just his size or something.

He laid down on the little futon that was provided, looking at the ceiling for several long moments until the room stopped spinning. Kuroko’s eyes began to drift closed and he almost dropped back to sleep had he not heard the flute music coming from the other room.

His blue eyes blinked open again. He-that song!

Kuroko ignored the blanket feeling of tiredness and stood up, rushing out into the hallway. His bare feet padded almost silently on the floor as he ended up in front of his neighbors room. It really was a sad lapse of memory that he forgot who his neighbors were, but he’d been gone from the guild for a good amount of time.

He knocked briefly on the door and the flute suddenly stopped. Kuroko felt bad-he didn’t want the music to stop, just to figure out who was playing it. The melody sounded sad, sweet, and familiar. It almost made him smile.

“Ah! Kuroko-kun! Can I help you?” Furihata, the Bel’ua bard had greeted him at the door, flute in his hands. Kuroko should’ve known, really-he was a bard, and of course bards played music. But this had been so otherworldly-and a song from his youth, so how?

“I’m sorry, was I bothering you?”Furihata’s tail was swishing back at forth, so Kuroko mentally shook himself. No need to spook the other.

“That was my fault. I was thinking of something else. Quite the contrary, I rather enjoyed that song, Furihata-kun. I wanted to know who was playing it,” Kuroko said politely. It took a bit for comprehension to set in Furihata’s eyes but when it did they widened in delight.

“Oh, you heard me?! Hahaha, yeah, it was like one of the first songs I learned how to play,” The bard said sheepishly, a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m surprised you know it.”

“I am a fan of the play it’s from. We just saw a production of it when we were visiting Kaijou,” Kuroko continued, as the Bel’ua waved him into the room and made him sit down at the little table in the center.

“Oh really? So that’s what all that ruckus was about. I heard the king banned it,” Furihata laughed nervously. Clearly he wasn’t used to talking to someone who had practically invited themselves into his room.

“Yes, but I don’t care about that. It was one of the first songs Furihata-kun learned?” Kuroko quickly changed the subject, not wanting to linger on those rather disturbing memories for any longer than possible.

“Mhm. Our village, it’s uh…kinda old. I know most humans-or elves, really-aren’t all about that fate and superstitions stuff that we are…” Furihata said, fidgeting with his hands, around his flute, at the nape of his neck, even his own tail.

“It’s fine. Midorima-kun is an avid believer. I know more than I need to.” _Way more,_ Kuroko mentally added, but at least it was one of the rabbit’s slightly more endearing traits.

“Right. Forgot about that guy. He’s strange. Anyway. They told me to come here because something was happening and my destiny would be entwined with Seirin’s. I think they were probably trying to get rid of me but, well, Seirin’s nice. I like it here,” Furihata said.

“But that song, my mother taught it to me. She’s sort of a bard like me, but doesn’t really use magic. She said that song was really important and it would save someone one day, and maybe help change something. It sounds a bit too good to be true, right? But then you showed up. You realize Bel’ua have legends of white mages, right? Especially bards!” Said bard’s eyes have lit up and Kuroko was taken aback for a bit. What kind of response was that?

“We’re supposed to be support for them, you know? Like help them out with their tasks, but no one really wants to be a bard anymore cause the magic is so hard to learn,” he continued, his tail finally falling still onto the floor. “I guess I kinda empathized with it a little bit. But that’s not important. The thing is, I just really like that song. It’s gonna be important, I know it!”

The white mage couldn’t help but smile slightly at the other boy’s enthusiasm. “I’m glad Furihata-kun knows it. It makes me feel at ease.”

Furihata smiled back, a bright and easy thing. “Thanks! Then I guess it’s done its job then.”

The two of them fell silent, Kuroko sitting their comfortably, while Furihata still looked like he had something to say. His eyes darted every which way, a homage to his cat-like nature as they homed in on each little movement.

He waited patiently. The bard would say it when he felt comfortable to.

“I…uh, Kuroko-kun?”

“Yes?”

Furihata dropped his gaze again before setting the flute down on the little table. “I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while, but I never really found the right time.”

Kuroko vaguely remembered after Seirin had been attacked, he met Furihata for the first time, who had been acting oddly around him. The mage had wondered why, but swamped with returning his friends to normal and mountains of training, he quickly forgot. Still, he gestured for the other boy to go on.

“When I was travelling here, I….ran into some trouble. A lot of trouble. A big monster to be exact. I-I thought I was done for! Even if I did try to run away, but really. I mean, it was scary! But-but this guy. This figure came out of nowhere and killed it right before it could eat me, like a miracle,” Furihata said.

“He..he had a red cape and dark armor.”

Kuroko froze.

“I don’t know who it was but I thought I’d been saved from the monster only to get killed at this guy’s hand, especially when he pointed his sword at me. His eyes were so cold and scary! He walked forward and pointed it at me and all he did was ask who I was,” The bard finished.

Kuroko’s mouth was dry and his heart was beating so fast, he could feel it through his whole body. The heat prickling on his skin wasn’t comforting at all, just made the room sway more around him. Nonetheless, he swallowed and gathered himself to ask the next question. “What happened?”

“I said ‘I’m Furihata, a bard from the local village.’ He seemed to pause at that. I couldn’t move even though all I could see was his eyes. He said something about bards and then just…dropped his sword like that. He stared at me for a bit then just walked away. I never saw him again after that.” The Bel’ua couldn’t even look him in the eye anymore.

He was happy in part, so that Furihata wouldn’t see the shaking in his limbs, though his face was stony like normal. The less, the better. “Furihata-kun, what color were his eyes?”

“Wait, Kuroko-kun, that’s what I wanted to ask you! He…seemed familiar. And what parts of his magic I could sense…he seemed a lot like you. You know who he is, don’t you? Was that really the Red Emperor?” Furihata practically demanded.

The white mage had to remember how to breathe again. How had Furihata figured it out so easily? The way they seemed alike. Could it really be possible that was-?

“Furihata-kun, my question is important. What color were his eyes?”

“Well, one was red and the other was yellow,” Furihata said, looking quizzically at him.

Kuroko let out a sigh that seemed to shake his whole body, before closing his eyes. He felt so tired right now. Everything was weighing down on him. “Yes. I do know who that is. It was Akashi-kun, though I don’t understand what he was doing at all.”

“y-you mean like-the Akashi? I was right?” The bard squeaked.

He only nodded. Now that Furihata had confirmed it, his body had stopped going into panic mode and released all the tension at once, causing him to droop in his seat. _If that really had been him, that means there’s still hope left._

“Hey, Kuroko-kun, are you okay?” He felt the other boy’s hands on his shoulders and blinked his own eyes open.

“I am fine, just tired. Training has been harsh. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?” Kagami was most likely not going to return and he didn’t want to spend another night alone. Furihata looked surprised, but readily agreed, pulling out an extra futon for him to fall on.

“I don’t have any roommates, so it’s fine,” the bard said, gathering anything else Kuroko could possible need. The mage let him fuss for a couple of minutes before he stopped Furihata in his tracks, wanting to draw a proper conclusion to their conversation.

“That was most definitely Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun. You were right about everything, though I cannot tell you how yet. Please don’t tell anyone else and….thank you.” Kuroko said everything with a slight turn of his lips, causing the bard to freeze in place.

“W-why are you thanking me? I mean, it was just a random encounter…”Furihata nervously muttered.

“Because you gave me hope.”

The most precious gift anyone could give him right now. The hope they could all come home again.

Neither of them knew what to say and the night kept continued, but as Kuroko felt the tug of drowsiness on his eyes, he knew something was missing. “Furihata-kun, could you please play that song again?”

The bard suddenly stopped, flustered.” U-um, sure?”

Furihata looked confused, but he started playing again, quickly relaxing into the song. Kuroko let go too, drifting to sleep with the sound of the peaceful and familiar melody, remembering a dream with red eyes.

* * *

 

“I swear, all of you are trying to kill me before I turn twenty!” Kagami grumbled, finally stepping off the airship after a few hours perilous ride to the snowy regions. It had taken a few days preparation, but they had finally gotten enough information from both Midorima-who had insisted on coming-and Kasamatsu, who insisted that they leave him out of this, ‘he had enough fucking idiots to clean up after.’

Kagami did not cling to Kuroko the entire airship ride over, despite the fact humans were MEANT TO STAY ON THE GROUND, he most certainly did not let out a loud cheer when they were at their destination and most importantly, he did not get stupidly excited when Kiyoshi told him Kuroko was sharing a room with him overnight.

Izuki and Kiyoshi’s looks of amusement really didn’t help the situation.

Those facts aside, it really was a nice inn-practically bigger than the Seirin guild itself. The common area was huge and had a giant fire pit in the middle, with seats and tables all around. Everything seemed to be lined with fur, even the people, giving it a strange rustic feel. Kagami had been to a lot of different places, but he’d never been this far up into the Touou region, which prided itself on its mountains and snowy interior.

With Midorima and Takao vanishing almost as soon as they landed, the party had arrived as soon as the sun was setting. Since it was basically useless to hunt dragoons in the dark, they holed up for the night in hopes of a good day tomorrow. He didn’t mind, really-it gave him a chance to interrogate his partner.

The room was about as big as their one at home, so Kagami just set his sword and other stuff down next to the bed, sitting on it as he watched Kuroko do the same. The mage never questioned once why he was being watched-it was only after removing his shoes, gloves and headgear before the baleful blue eyes turned on him.

“Do you have something to say, Kagami-kun?”

Well, there went any element of surprise.

“Come on, you know I have a ton of questions,” Kagami said, giving him a _look._ “I want you to tell me the deal with the play.”

Kuroko was silent for a moment and he was almost afraid the boy wouldn’t say anything.

“Kagami-kun, are you good at keeping secrets?” His soft voice asked.

“Um, I guess? I’m certainly not gonna spill anything you tell me. Have I ever before?” True, he knew he was a crude person but come on. That was a dick move for everyone. Instead, Kuroko just raised a hand to his mouth and let out a slight cough that probably could’ve been a laugh.

“Of course not.” The mage settled further down onto the bed before answering. “That was my favorite play ever since I was a small child. I saw it once with my family before they were killed, and several times after when I was a member of Teiko. We all were practically raised together.”

Kagami nodded, not really sure of what else to say. He was jumpy, of course, wanting to butt in and ask a million more questions, but that would ruin Kuroko’s mood and he’d never get anything more.

“I like it because of its story. The main character was a white mage, discriminated and treated badly, fleeing from her troubles. And yet she came back, able to find love and companionship, even use her skills to save everyone. It ends a bit tragically, but she had always seemed happy despite that.” Kuroko’s gaze met his, and for once, Kagami could see a real emotion flickering in them.

Normally, he’d look away, but this time he couldn’t. The mage’s gaze held him captivated where he sat. “I suppose the parallel between our stories touches me somehow. And that poem I’m sure Kise-kun told you about…I used to repeat it a lot.With someone. It was a comfort, to know we would always be there for each other.”

Somehow, Kagami was starting to figure out maybe just who this person was, and it made him feel all horribly twisted inside. Happy that Kuroko was sharing with him vulnerable and translucent feelings, and jealousy. A green, nasty thing clawing at his heart every time the white mage talked about this important person. And now that he knew the parallel between the boy and this mysterious stranger, he could feel his hope and that secret feeling at the bottom of his heart crushed systematically one-by-one.

And yet he couldn’t look away.

“So I guess you like plays a lot. I can sorta see why you pulled that shit now,” Kagami managed to force out, earning an incredulous gaze in return. It just made him feel even more disgusting.

“Kagami-kun, how very eloquent. Yes. It is important to me. Perhaps looking up the poem on your own accord will help you understand,” Kuroko said. “I have a copy of it with me back at Seirin.”

 _I’ll do that,_ his mind wanted to say. “Yeah, whatever,” was what came out of his lips instead. There was no flash of hurt or disappointment, and yet it somehow let Kagami down. How was he supposed to deal with this?

And still, he couldn’t look away.

“We ain’t letting this story end like that, okay?” He said, jolting both of them out of their reverie. “I’m your partner now. And we’ll get them all back.” It was like in a moment, seeing the wistfulness of the white mage in the play, how tormented she’d been, and it just brought him back to the look on Kuroko’s face when he saw Kise for the first time like that. He had to have hope, right? Through all of this, his partner had chosen him, and after hearing such a sorry tale paralleled the boy’s life so much, he couldn’t let it go. Not now, or ever, and certainly not for some petty feelings.

Kuroko had hummed and let out a soft smile, and it was at that point he realized both of them had unconsciously leaned towards each other. The gap between the two large beds wasn’t very big, so it allowed their faces to be close. And drawn under the soft moonlight, its luminescent blue touching the soft edges of Kuroko’s cheek. “Thanks…for telling me.”

The mage blinked, his lashes coming into sharp focus as they slid over his bright blue eyes. Kagami couldn’t breathe for some reason, and his chest felt really tight for another reason, and the pit of his stomach wouldn’t settle. It was like the moon was adding an angelic beauty to his partner’s already amazing face and it made him nervous.

It also made him reach out and gently brush a few strands of sky blue with his fingers, noticed the softness of it as it brushed the tip of his skin. Kuroko’s breath hitched and Kagami couldn’t take his eyes away from the lips. He didn’t want to look away, and every sense was tingling, whispering at him to gently lean forward, capture those lips with his own, _go on, show him how you feel…_

Kagami didn’t know how he felt, or even how Kuroko did, but everything was too complicated to chalk it up to words, so he let his hand slide over to the side of his partner’s face, gently laying there. The moon seemed to worship him, and so did his touch, sending a pleasant, tingling feeling when Kuroko leaned slightly into it. Whatever the past was, it didn’t matter. He was captivated and fell hard, a long time ago. “I…”

There was a loud banging on the door, accompanied by Kiyoshi’s voice. “Hey! I hope you two are sleeping, we’ve got a lot to do tomorrow!!”

The two of them jolted so suddenly out of their trance that they nearly butted heads again. “Shut up! Go annoy someone else! Please!”

He even threw something at the door at Kiyoshi’s laughing voice, though it didn’t make him feel better. Not even making himself into a spring roll on the bed did, and it wasn’t until he glanced over and saw Kuroko’s fingers gracing his lips that he was able to bury himself into the pillow and practically embarrassed himself to sleep.

“You’re welcome, Kagami-kun.”

* * *

 

He probably should’ve listened. No, he definitely should have listened, but there was nothing in this world that wanted to stop him from going after the Touou gang, not even Kurokocchi. Not after this long.

It was partly Kise’s longing in his heart for his beloved rival to come back again, but it was mostly anger. _How dare he do that to me. How dare he leave like that and make Kurokocchi sad?!_ A year or so before, he would’ve gotten on the dragoon’s case for dishonoring his friend’s memory, but now that he knew that the white mage was alive, it changed a lot of things.

Kise had always been confident in his skill, but even he had misgivings about the inevitable fight. No matter how he tried, what magic he’d copied, he’d never been able to conquer Aomine. It was the fire that burned in his heart, with both fear and love, but he had to see his face once more. And if it would make his rival come back from the same horrid darkness he’d been entrenched in, well…it was the least he could do.

He missed the flash of light that jolted through the forest as it seemed to head down the mountains to the village at its foot, concentrating instead on the crunch of footsteps in the snow. His bare chest wasn’t even feeling the cold at this point. His assassin’s blood ran strong, and he climbed silent up into a tree, finally pinpointing the source of the noise.

The moment he’d been waiting for for the longest time; Kise could barely contain his excitement. All the dangers and warning signs that told him this was a terrible idea faded to white noise at the back of his head, and his pupils narrowed to slits as he focused on his prize.

There he was. Aomine Daiki in all his glory, helmetless, his dark skin glistening under the light snowfall. His sharp teeth flashed, reminiscent of Kise’s out, and as the dragoon stretched, he could see the muscles of his arms pull taut as well the spines that lined the center of his back.

Truly, he was as beautiful as always. The thought of fighting him again made his head spin ever so slightly, but the dark elf pushed that away, thinking of Kuroko’s hopeless look. The scar on his shoulder itched as he watched Aomine, followed by around three or four other dragoons, leap up the cliffside they were under. Kise was always jealous of dragoon’s exceptional agility, almost on par with Midorima himself.

 _But,_ he thought angrily, as he copied their movements and flipped over to the top with ease, _that doesn’t really matter to me._

“Nice of you to finally show your face.” A deep voice echoed across the cliff, and Kise only looked up to see Aomine smirking at him from a fair distance away, lance in hand. His gang was behind him, but Kise had eyes only for one person.

“I could say the same for you, Aominecchi, but you made Kurokocchi cry. I’m not gonna let that stand.” Even from here, he could see the unnatural yellow glow to the dragoon’s eyes that made him sick to his stomach.

“Aahh, shut it, Kise. When are you finally gonna shut up?” Aomine yawned, looking bored as he stared the other down. “If you want to get your ass kicked so badly, I guess I can oblige.”

Kise just narrowed his gaze and snarled. This was horrifying, how little of the original spark he had left in him. The real Aomine….had this been him all along? Kise refused to accept anything like that-his past feelings were far too strong.

It was true. Love, even a sort of baseless infatuation could make you do strange things. He drew out his dual blades, slowly, casually, giving Aomine an almost sultry gaze the entire time. “I’ve been waiting for the day to finally surpass you, Aominecchi. So come on, let’s fight!”

His laugh was harsh, dry, and hurt Kise’s ears to listen to. Had this been what he looked like possessed by the darkness?

“Fine, if you’re so eager. At least I’ll have a fun fight for once. Imayoshi…” Aomine said, stepping forward and snapping one of his gloves closed. One of the dragoons behind him nodded. “Leave him to me. Make sure no one else interferes.”

Kise didn’t care about Imayoshi. He only cared about Aomine, and how he actually was taking this fight seriously. There was a warning bell going off in the tiny corner of his mind that wasn’t swamped with battle-lust, but it was quickly ignored as the demon stepped forward.

He smiled, the beautiful one that made fangirls cry, letting Aomine’s helmet fall down around his face before he rushed forward in a flurry of snow. Their weapons met in a resounding clash that echoed throughout the mountain as the battle for their rivalry began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for the almost Kagakuro moment. I only slightly regret it.  
> Also picture Aomine with the dragoon armor from ff14. It's sexy af.
> 
> And I think ill be trying to add more anecdotes about worldbuilding and character designs to the beginning of chapters, if you don't mind. Once I'm off for a couple days I'll probably edit in to earlier chapters.


	10. Monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Limit Breaks have often been a topic of regularity amongst magical scholars: just where do they come from and who can achieve such a state? A Limit Break, as I've discovered, is a state of high concentration and ability that is just as its name states: a place where a person can break all their limits and achieve their true potential strength. In Limit Breaks, one's physical strength and speed increase greatly, as well as any magical powers-some can even learn new abilities that can only be used in this state of mind. It's thought to be an amazing thing, to react as fast as you want, to feel the world moving in slow motion, enough power to destroy mountains. I have seen members of the Kiseki achieve Limit Breaks before and its nothing short of awe-inspiring.
> 
> The only physical signs of entering this state is the appearance of an aura and lightning bolts the start appearing out of the user's eyes. It's actually been nicknamed 'the Zone' because of the phrase 'in the zone', but either way, it's a state of pure energy and power. If you see someone with lightning eyes, its wise to get out of their way.
> 
> What triggers it, however, is a widely disputed opinion. But generally accepted is the fact that such a state as the Zone, there needs to be a strong emotional pull to be able to rise past your limitations."
> 
> -excerpt from Encyclopedia Lunatica, written by Nijimura Shuuzou

She flew as fast as she could, aiming for the lodge where ley-lines told her her beloved Tetsu-kun was. If only, if only she had the power to help, but with the look on Dai-chan’s face when he first sniffed the air and smelled-him, she knew she couldn’t stay.

“Dai-chan, Dai-chan!” She was glad for her tiny size, so small that she looked like a bright light streaking through the forest. Her legs often failed her in times like these and she wanted, no needed, to get someone.

How such joyful tidings could be immediately followed by the worst sense of foreboding she’d had in years, the fairy didn’t know. She just knew that each flutter of gossamer wings, it brought her closer to both. If Dai-chan wouldn’t listen to her, then she would find the person he would.

And in the process, mend some of her own broken heart.

 _Tetsu-kun, you have to stop him, please!_ That was the thought that was sustaining her all this time. _If not, Ki-chan might…_

It was a race, and one Momoi was determined not to lose, if their names of Kiseki had anything to do with it. Unfortunately for her, Kise had shown up right when she didn’t want him to, and with the way Aomine and him had broken off, only tragedy was about to occur.

It was these thoughts alone that fueled her, and distracted her enough she barely saw the large moving body she almost ran into. Veering to the side, she crashed into the snow dusted ground, before fluttering up in indignation.

“Midorin! When did you get here?”

* * *

 

Kuroko didn’t sleep well that night, and he didn’t know if it had anything to do with the fact he could feel the linger warmth of Kagami’s fingers on his skin, or the reminder of what Aomine had told him, said to him, when his eyes went that horrid yellow.

And Kise, Kise, the boy who had loved too much and trusted no one in return, whom forever annoyed Kuroko, but in return, couldn’t stop worrying about him. In a way, he was almost glad when Kiyoshi knocked on the door and his partner tumbled out of his blankets with a groan.

If anyone noticed his fatigue, they didn’t tell him, just gathered everyone in the lounge to eat and discuss the mission. Midorima and Takao were still missing in the night, though the white mage was relatively sure that they were okay.

Izuki and Kiyoshi were serious for once. “We asked around, and a bunch of the locals have seen Kise heading off into the mountains, so for right now, he’s the only lead we got.”

“It’s very true. Kise-kun is a flashy person and has no reason to hide. We should follow his trail to Aomine-kun’s base,” Kuroko said, tapping a finger to his lips. He had expected Kise to show up, but be so sloppy to leave an obvious trail? Either he was too distracted-a valid assumption-or he purposely knew someone would follow him.

“Wait, didn’t you guys say this asshole travelled with a gang? What’s the deal with that?” Kagami blurted out, leaning forward from his seat on the couch next to Kuroko. Everybody in the circle pretty much shrugged.

“It’s just a group of dragoons, but Aomine’s their leader, from what I’ve heard. He’s the one we’ve got to worry about,” Kiyoshi said.

_Aomine-kun likes to travel alone, though. I wonder if that is Momoi-san’s influence…_

“Is the rabbit Kiseki gonna join us for this fight?” Izuki asked, glancing out the window, where a bit of snow was starting to fall. “Extra firepower would be nice with his friends.”

“Asshole just left last night,” Kagami grumbled, still upset about all of that. Kuroko could see why, but he couldn’t help but think Midorima was up to something, as the Bel’ua rarely _wandered._

Speaking of the devil, not a few minutes later they heard a distant shouting and two large figures burst into the lodge, followed by a sparkly light that made a beeline straight for Kuroko’s chest. Kagami yelled and tried to swat it away, only to have it turn into a teenage girl with pink hair.

“TETSU-KUUUUUN! TETSU-KUN, YOU’RE ALIVE!” All of a sudden, Kuroko had a sobbing Momoi in his arms and no idea what to do about it.

“Momoi-san, it’s okay. I’ve been alive this whole time,” he said, his eyes still sort of wide. Her wings fluttered and she looked up at him with tear-stained eyes.

“You always say that, you always say that and I thought you were dead for so long! What was I supposed to tell Dai-chan? What was I supposed to do?!” She punched his chest, but Kuroko barely felt it, it was so lacking in venom. Instead he merely brought his arms up behind her in a soft embrace.

“I’m sorry, Momoi-san. I never meant to do this to you,” he mumbled into her shoulder. “I’m very sorry.”

She didn’t reply to that, merely holding him tighter as her shaking increased. Midorima, who was the one who had burst into the lodge with her, was trying to do his very best to not look in their direction, while kicking Takao until he did the same.

It took less time than Kuroko thought, but eventually Momoi pulled away, folding her delicate wings behind her and wiping her eyes. “Tetsu-kun...I’d be madder at you if I didn’t know you were alive somehow.”

The white mage gave her a slight smile. “I’m glad Momoi-san has faith in me. But I need to ask: what about Aomine-kun?”

Kuroko could feel the glare in the side of his head coming from Kagami’s burning eyes, but he didn’t have time for the tank’s jealousy right now. He could explain later. “I know Tetsu-kun, but I was just so happy to see you!”

Everyone was sharing confused glances at this statement-surely how could this pink-haired fairy be related to the Kiseki? Kuroko, again, ignored them, and waited patiently.

“Dai-chan…well, Dai-chan has been the same way too but he’s even more closed off than normal.” Momoi had finally settled down and sat on the table rather than on his lap, her voice still thick with feelings. “That’s why I came here, Tetsu-kun. I’m afraid of what he’s about to do, and you’re the only one who can stop him!”

“Okay that’s it. Somebody is telling me who this is and its gonna be you!” Kuroko heard Kagami’s voice before he felt the giant hand clamp down on his skull, practically crushing it in his vice grip. Momoi of course, gasped, yelling at him to ‘stop hurting Tetsu-kun!’ while he just took matters into his own hands and ducked his way out of it.

“Kagami-kun needs to stop being impatient,” He said, mustering up a dignified glare at his partner. “Momoi-san is a very important member of the Kiseki. She was-and is-our information expert.”

With that explanation she giggled, her wings fluttering slightly. “That’s right. I already know who you boys in Seirin are, Kagami, Izuki, and Kiyoshi. Tetsu-kun is the surprise here.”

Said Seirin boys were taken aback at this revelation, ending with Midorima rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

“I heard that Midorin!” Momoi shot the rabbit a glare before returning her attention to Kagami. “I’m Tetsu-kun’s girlfriend, and Dai-chan’s childhood friend!”

If Kagami didn’t look pissed off before, he really was now-if it wasn’t for the quick flash of panic and fear in his partners eyes, Kuroko would’ve even laughed it off. But it was there too strong and too genuine for him to do so.

Did he actually believe-wait, did that mean he-

“Wow, Kuroko, you didn’t tell me you had such a pretty girlfriend!” Izuki exclaimed, shattering the moment and whatever internal crisis the pair were having.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Kuroko tried to explain. He understood that Momoi really liked him, but he wasn’t cruel enough to lead her on, though she seemed to always take it in stride.

“I hate to interrupt your loving moments,” Midorima said, with as much venom as his giant body could hold, “but Kise is probably fighting Aomine as we speak.”

His crass statement brought them all back down to Earth, Momoi looking tearful again. “Sorry Midorin, I was just so happy Tetsu-kun was alive…”

“Momoi-san, it’s okay. I’m very happy to see her too,” Kuroko said, smiling slightly to cheer her up. “But Midorima-kun is right. After we rescue Aomine-kun, we can all catch up on everything. How does that sound?”

And to that, she smiled, tearfully and joyfully. “You always know what to say. We can do that. I can’t allow Ki-chan or Dai-chan to hurt anymore. They’ve been at it for long enough.”

Her wings fluttered to life again and suddenly, she was all business. “I can lead you to where Dai-chan is, but the rest of you will have to take care of Imayoshi and the other dragoons he has with him, okay? I’m counting on Tetsu-kun and Kagami to take care of Ki-chan and Dai-chan.”

Midorima did nothing but adjust his glasses. “Of course I will do my job to the very best. Takao and I will be more than a match for them.”

“Don’t forget about us, either!” Kiyoshi said, clapping a large hand on the Bel’ua’s shoulder and causing him to flinch. “You go get your friend back, Kuroko-kun. We’ll hold down the fort.”

Kuroko nodded at their hesitant plan, worried about how silent Kagami was being. It wasn’t normal for him to be not shouting his brags and insults-had Momoi’s innocent statement, really bothered him that much?

He could only hope that Kagami could resolve his issues before they consumed him.

* * *

 

Kise slid back on the snow from the next impact, his breath fogging in the low temperature. Their last few exchanges were just testing out each other’s power, and from the strength behind Aomine’s spear, he could only tell that it had gotten stronger in the months they’d been apart. It made his heart thrill in fear and excitement at the prospect of fighting him for real-he couldn’t even feel the cold at this point, or the slight scrape across his cheek.

“Come on, Aominecchi, I know you’re better than that. Don’t hold back for my sake.” Kise grinned, wiping his face with his sleeve, before kicking his heels into the ground and flipping up into the air. In the middle of the spin, a cascade of magic arrows fell down, reminiscent of one of Midorima’s finishing moves, which Aomine had to dodge by leaping backwards.

Good. Right there where he…Kise came down on his feet, only to be blocked by Aomine’s spear and equally steely gaze. It was immovable, so he flipped backwards, firing off another blue arrow as he landed. The dragoon just carelessly deflected it to the side. “Why the hell do you think that bastard’s cheap moves are gonna touch me?”

“Because yours will.” Kise took a deep breath, and all he could see was Aomine’s eyes widening before he let out a stream of blue fire out of his mouth. It was one of the signature dragoon moves, the dragonbreath, and it had taken Aomine forever to master it-Kise hadn’t told him he’d copied it just a few days later.

He didn’t see it hit, but knew it did as he rushed forward through his own flames to bring his twin blades to bear against Aomine. The flames had startled him enough to let one of Kise’s blades glance off his side, but already the spear was up, the yellow eyes burning at him through the smoke.

“How dare you. How dare you how dare you HOW DARE YOU!” He was yelling, throwing a crushing blow out at the blue mage. His blades were crossed in an x pattern but the force of it still violently shuddered his whole body.

Kise wanted to get sick-it was such a disgusting look in Aomine’s eyes right now, he could barely handle it. As they began their dance once more of spear against knife, it rang even worse. The Aomine he knew had a burning fire in his eyes whenever they fought-whether it was a wild grin or his fierce concentration, it always made his blood boil either way. But this was cold, unforgiving, and the demon looked as if he turned into the monster everyone thought he was.

_Was this how I looked to Kurokocchi? I couldn’t stand it if I had to show him what Aominecchi had become._

It seemed memories were not enough-this fight wasn’t for fun-it was for life and death and it made Kise sick to his stomach to think that. He was on the defensive right now-his blades were fast enough to block Aomine’s piercing blows, but with each passing second he was getting faster and his eyes were gaining a glow-it was only a matter of time before the dragoon activated his demon aura and then Kise didn’t even know how he’d do against that.

But either way, he gritted his teeth and fought on.

* * *

 

_Kise had always hated his job. Sure, being an assassin for the king wasn’t all that bad, but he’d been born into it and had no choice in the matter. Instead of making him brainlessly loyal, the rebel child he was wont to be just protested against how the king had always held him on a gold leash._

_It didn’t matter what punishments his teachers and sisters would come up with-how hard they had tried to condition him to kill, and only kill what they wanted to, he still looked up at the night sky and wondered what it would be like if he could just run around all he wanted._

_He supposed in the end, it had worked somewhat-lives were just pieces in a game to him sometimes, even his own-after all, blue mages were assassins. They were a tool and royals didn’t cry when it got broken and replaced by a shiny new one._

_Perhaps they’d wanted to get rid of him, sending him on a suicide mission, but Kise either didn’t realize, or care at the time. It got him out of the castle and it got him fighting, and that was good enough for him._

_His mission? Attack and infiltrate the Kiseki to help take them down from the inside. He’d been told even thinning their ranks was a great accomplishment, but the dark elf was bored as ever when it came to these jobs. Nobody he’d ever been sent after could even put up an ounce of a fight to him-they were all so weak and helpless they almost deserved to be put out of their misery. Especially the ones who offered him money as a bribe-it was disgusting._

_So why would this be different?_

_Well, he’d never been more wrong in his entire life._

_It was through some strange twist of fate that he’d found one of the members of Kiseki at that time, Aomine Daiki, fishing for crawfish in a river. He seemed to be laughing at having a good time, and there was something about his good looks and open nature that drew Kise to him, and drew the assassin to attack._

_He lost almost instantly._

_It wasn’t quite true-Kise had lasted for several moments and even landed a powerful blow to his chest before he was trapped against the ground by the boy’s spear._

_“How the hell did you ever think that was gonna work?” He’d asked, and Kise had just stared. Not because Aomine was so close, but because he’d lost. He’d lost, with barely any effort! How had that been possible? Had he picked the absolute wrong one to fight?_

_(Later he learned that it was true, though any of the Kiseki at that time would’ve murdered him.)_

_But that had only lasted for a second before Aomine let out a grin that could light up his whole world. “You’re the first person to give me that much of a challenge.”_

* * *

 

Kagami would later wonder how the entire group of them moved that fast in unison, with the streak of light that was Momoi leading the way, but he didn’t have time for that now. If it wasn’t for the impending sense of doom in his gut and the strange smells that suddenly hit his nose, he’d be worrying over just how the fairy had said she was Kuroko’s girlfriend.

It was stupid really, to get annoyed at such a small thing, but part of him wondered if Kuroko had just been playing with him. That thought was snuffed real fast-Kuroko didn’t have a deceitful bone in his entire body. But still, it had to make him wonder. First the deal with his paladin, and now with Momoi had him thinking if he was anything special to Kuroko at all, especially now that they were about to fight his old partner.

Kagami didn’t need those thoughts. He needed to concentrate because whatever relationship issues he had weren’t fucking important, so he decided that he could be as oblivious as his brother always said he was, trust in Kuroko, and wait until everything died down. So that’s exactly what he did, as they raced through the forest, and lifted up the side of the mountain by a combination of Momoi’s magic and Izuki’s wind summon.

His nose flared up, and his ears could pick up the sounds of battle in the distance, the clashing of metal against metal and slight tang of blood. It was nothing serious yet, but the noxious scent of another demon was clinging to his face.

“They’ve already found each other,” He growled to everyone’s surprise.

“How do you know that? Only Shin-chan can hear them right now and that’s because of his huge ears,” Takao said, looking quizzically up at him. Kagami didn’t care-he was starting to feel itchy and hot all over. It was driving him crazy and if he didn’t do something to fight, he was gonna go insane.

“I don’t know, but it’s not that hard to guess, okay?!” Kagami snapped back in return, his eyes trying to peirce the veil of snow and wind. Izuki was using his Eagle Eye power to figure out just where they were situated from here, and Momoi seemed to be helping from his shoulder. So right now, they were just standing a bit in place, though Kuroko seemed like he was about to vibrate out of his skin.

The duo didn’t comment anymore on that, though Midorima gave him a strange look as he sniffed the air again. Thankfully, it wasn’t like the forest Seirin had designed for the Festival of the Hunt and he could actually sense things. Unfortunately, with it came the sudden scent of the sticky darkness that had possessed Kise and those creatures, radiating off in waves.

Kuroko had noticed how he suddenly froze, asking a silent question. “Something bad happened, “he answered, and not waiting for Izuki to finish, he took off into the snow with Kuroko in tow.

There were a few shouted protests, mostly from Midorima, but they all ran after him, apparently trusting enough that he knew where he was going. And he was, because the sounds of battle were getting louder and the rabbit man easily overtook him in his flight.

It was only up one more rock formation and onto a huge outstanding ledge to find where the battle was going down. All of them could see the giant swirls of white dust rising into the air from the two figures engaged in a deadly dance before the view was blocked by four other dragoons.

“Momoi-san, I thought something like thought something like this was going to happen,” The leader said, causing Kagami to draw up short. The fire in him hadn’t died, but he knew enough to not rush ahead into any battles.

“Dai-chan isn’t in his right mind, Imayoshi, and you know that! So of course I was going to get help from Tetsu-kun!” She said from her tiny form on Izuki’s shoulder.

 _So this must be Aomine’s gang everyone was talking about. They look like a bunch of assholes._ It was probably better to keep that thought to himself, but it didn’t stop Kagami from making a face at the squinty-eyed bastard named Imayoshi.

“It definitely makes sense, now doesn’t it? However, I can’t just let you past. Orders, you know,” Imayoshi said with a smile. Kagami wanted to punch this guy’s face in almost more than Kise.

“Aomine can shove off, but hell if I’m letting someone like you cross us!” Yelled another huge dragoon from the back.

“Fuck off, all of you, or I’ll make you get out of my way!” Kagami roared as a challenge, reaching for his sword when he suddenly noticed a very important fact:

Kuroko was gone.

“Shit. Kuroko!” He called out, but other than Aomine and Kise’s continued battle, the tank couldn’t hear any sign of him. The dragoons even looked shocked at the mage’s sudden disappearance, but it didn’t last long when Imayoshi pulled out his spear and crossed it in front of Kagami’s path.

“Didn’t you hear me? We all have pride as a dragoon, and we certainly aren’t going to let you-“The squinty-eyed bastard never finished his sentence as a green-fletched arrow buried itself in the shaft of his spear, right next to his face.

The whole party turned back to face Midorima, standing there with his bow drawn, and a deadly look on his face. “Those borne under the sign of the Crab are ranked second today, and I have been blessed by my phoenix feather. My shots will not miss.”

Next to him, Takao had flipped a long-barreled rifle up to his shoulder. “What he means to say is we are your opponents. Don’t take us lightly.”

“Don’t forget us either,” Kiyoshi said, smiling anything but gently. Momoi had taken this time to fly to Kagami’s shoulder, whispering at him to just run, _run and don’t look back._

“Well…” Imayoshi seemed pretty put together for someone with an arrow pointed at him, since all he did was shrug. “At least entertain me, Midorima.”

It was after the Bel’ua released another arrow that Kagami took off with the fairy on his shoulder, racing towards Kise and Aomine’s fight.

* * *

 

_It wasn’t until he spoke that Kise had realized there was another boy with Aomine at the time. He was tiny, had sky blue hair, and never spoke, preferring to hide behind Aomine who talked enough for both of them. At first Kise had thought he was weak, if a bit curious, but soon amended that thought when Aomine dragged him back to Teikou to present him to their ‘leader.’_

_Their leader, Akashi, wanted nothing to do with the would be assassin, even if Kise was rapidly losing interest in killing someone or even infiltrating their mass. He knew opportunities when he saw them, and if there was anyone powerful enough to save him from the life of torture and conditioning that awaited him after he succeeded his mission, it was Akashi Seijurou and his gang of misfits._

_Of course, he hadn’t trusted a word of what Kise said-the dark elf didn’t blame him, he would never trust it either. But Aomine wanted him to stay. It wasn’t enough, but it made him feel almost slightly guilty for actually attempting to murder him in the first place._

_In the end, it was the tiny weak blue-haired boy that allowed him to stay, because Akashi would listen to him. And the tiny boy told Akashi that Kise seemed lost and lonely. He’d scoffed and laughed at that, but on the inside, he was screaming about how this kid could have known from seeing him for one day. But it had worked, and Akashi had allowed him to stay on one condition: Aomine watched him, and he fed information back about the king._

_Kise was more than happy about both, and never called the blue haired boy anything but Kurokocchi afterwards._

_Truth be told his feelings had been confusing. It had been another boring mission for him and they had sent him on something he hadn’t wanted to do, but Aomine and Kuroko had been the first people who had actually cared about his wellbeing in his entire life._

_It wasn’t long after that he genuinely became a double agent. Akashi must have took the years of correct information and lack of ambushes in the night as a fact he could be trusted at least a little bit._

_Besides, he was enamored with Aomine. Ever since he first laid eyes on the boy, he could tell that the demon was amazing, in both looks and ability, and as time went on, his skill only grew. The idiot way he acted and how cute he was with Momoi and Kurokocchi belied any godlike figure that Kise could ever assign to him, but it didn’t lessen his admiration any._

_It was really only after they started fighting for real that Kise realized the depths of his feelings._

_Normally, he’d constantly challenge Aomine to fights, whether it was physical, or something stupid like who could steal the most chicken pieces from Murasakibara’s plate before he murdered them both. (Hint, it was only three.) And he loved every moment of it, and thought Aomine did too. After all he was smiling and laughing constantly. Even all the stupid squabbles they got into in a constant basis gave him the sort of effect of wanting to spend more time, even if it was just to steal all of his socks._

_Eventually though, like all good things, it came to an end as Aomine got too strong for his own good._

_Kise could no longer keep up with him-no one could. He still challenged him to fights, copied every move he could, but it was less a fun fight and more Kise desperately trying to one-up Aomine, who’d become lazy and pissed off._

_It angered Kise to no end to have the person he admired so much, loved so much just toss him out into the trash. He’d given up a life to come here and get a new one! The dark thoughts weaved their way farther and faster, and it wasn’t long until both their eyes turned a disgusting yellow._

_It was around this time that Midorima and Kuroko had started questioning what was wrong with the rest of the Kiseki but they were too wrapped up in their own problems to care. He himself was to tangled in his own affections to Aomine to even notice how hard Kuroko had been working to get them to see eye to eye-and it hadn’t been until Kuroko died that he realized how much he’d hurt the tiny blue-haired boy._

_But by then, it was already too late._

* * *

 

The surrounding area was littered with patches of water and mud, as Kise flung every fire spell he’d ever copied towards the dragoon. And Aomine countered every single one of them with a lazy flick of his spear.

“Kise, did you really get this boring? I almost can’t stay awake through this fight,” Aomine said, accenting it with a yawn. Kise’s eyes narrowed into slits as he growled, deep in his throat. How quickly love could turn to hate, he mused as he once against snapped his fingers, causing bolts of fire to fly at high speed towards the demon.

He allowed no room for him to breathe, but used the balls of his feet the jolt himself forward, chasing after Aomine as he rocketed back from the series of explosions the pounded into the ground. He swung his blade around in a backstab, which glanced off of Aomine’s armor before he dodged to the left.

Too soon afterwards, the dragoon spun his spear around, aiming it straight down at Kise’s head, who had to backflip to avoid it. They went on like this a bit longer, Kise fencing at the chinks in Aomine’s armor, kicking snow up in his face to throw him off and slice at his exposed stomach. To his surprise, it connected, and drew away a line of blood on Kise’s blade. He couldn’t celebrate for long though, as the dragoon recovered insanely fast and all of a sudden, spears were exploding out of the snow around him.

Kise used his agility to avoid the sudden special attack, one catching his forehead, causing him to stumble ever so slightly backwards. “Don’t you dare underestimate me, Aominecchi!”

Aomine’s breathing was more ragged now, with slight red dripping out onto the snow, but his eyes looked wilder than ever. “That’s more like it. Hurt me and I’ll hurt you back even more. I’ll show you what the type of monster I’ve become!”

The demon’s words chilled Kise more than the weather ever did, and he almost missed blocking Aomine’s neck blow by a hair’s breadth. He’d heard Aomine called a monster so many times and-was this what the darkness had done to his friend?

The attacks came more furious and suddenly than ever before and Kise could barely keep up. The only reason he wasn’t more injured was of how light on his feet he was as a dark-elf, and he still had lines of red all over his skin. On the other hand, Kise could’ve been fighting with a brick wall for all his attacks did for him. No matter how he struck with his blades, Aomine’s spear or hand was always there to stop him.

He jumped back, ready to try his one last ace in his sleeve. No time to catch his breath, as Aomine was only getting faster with each passing second, but he’d slipped on a patch of mud and that gave Kise a few more precious seconds.

In one smooth motion Kise flipped his two blades together, attaching the hilts and extending them with a bar to make a pseudo-double bladed spear. The aura around him began to glow yellow, lifting his hair up a bit from the sheer electricity. He only got to enjoy the shocked look on Aomine’s face for a second before the spear twirled in his hand and he was there at the dragoon’s side, barely anything more than a streak of gold.

“What the-“ Aomine’s voice got cut off as the spear swung around and knocked him backwards off his feet. As Kise landed, he almost immediately jumped up again, high in the air for the dragoon’s signature move, coming down inches away and sending out a shockwave into the ground. It shook, and cracks appeared, throwing the dragoon off balance once again. The light returned to Kise’s eyes, confident he now had the upper edge.  The spear spun around in his hands once more, kicking up a line of golden flames that Aomine once again dodged to the side from. And like a flash, the blue mage was there, spear swinging down in copied move. Lance glanced off lance, but Kise quickly put pressure on the bottom half, causing it to flip upwards and the other blade cut off a bit of the demon’s hair.

His Perfect Copy wasn’t complete yet, nor was it anywhere near a full Limit Break, but Kise was close. Close enough he could drink off its power and spin around in a circle striking at the dragoon’s back before using it as leverage to flip over him once again and strike from behind. Aomine was dodging more than blocking now, his blows missing by hairsbreadths.

The double blades allowed him to spin the spear more and attack from both sides, especially when he stabbed down at Aomine, broke the blades apart in the middle of it faking him out before spinning them around backhand, blocking the lance and kicking Aomine straight in his wound.

The demon let out a roar, his aura finally starting to glow a faint blue, which Kise took as a good sign. He was actually seeing the dark elf as a real threat. Kise flipped one blade around, striking with one and blocking the other, as Aomine retaliated with a series of lightning-fast moves. His own aura grew bright with each successful block, even if his arm muscles screamed at him for each one. He kept up a flurry of cuts, deflecting the lance, jumping over it and making two large swipes at Aomine to back him up, before he let loose his next attack.

The dragoon had backed up, and so did Kise, but as he did so he hooked a new attachment stored in the hilt to each end of his blades. There wasn’t even a moment of pause before one of them was suddenly thrown at Aomine’s head, a golden chain trailing behind it. Like he had predicted, Aomine raised his spear to counter, but Kise sidestepped, flicking his wrist so the chain wrapped around the lance the dragoon was holding and ripped it from his hands. As quick as that happened, Kise detached the chain spinning them to backhand and raising the blades above his head to bring them down on Aomine’s armor.

Only, in all of that, Kise had made one mistake. First, the dragoon had always been faster than him, especially when Kise left himself open for attacks like that. And second, Aomine had been carrying a second, small spear, which was now piercing his thigh.

The blue mage let out a cry as his leg collapsed underneath him, causing his double blades to fall out of his hands into the snow.

“Not bad, not bad, Kise, but you’re still no match for me.” Aomine said, walking leisurely over to where his real spear was laying in the snow. The blue mage tried to stand up but his leg just wouldn’t work, he couldn’t stand up and just sat there, breathing through his mouth and trying not to cry in pain.

It wasn’t like he’d never gotten injured before, but this is the first time it had been done so intentionally by Aomine, and the first time it had hurt so bad. Seeing the terrifying look in Aomine’s eyes had multiplied it ten-fold.

Kise fished for a way out. His blades were lying on the ground, he had a few more daggers in his coat, but in his condition, Aomine would just easily block them and laugh them away. He couldn’t-it was always so painful, the fact that nothing Kise could do would ever match up to his rival. Nothing, nothing at all.

And besides, there was another reason he was angry at Aomine, not just for abandoning him.

“Why.” He spat out, his limbs twitching uncontrollably as he bit back another scream.

“Why? Are you askin’ me why, Kise? You’re always so fuckin’ annoying, that’s why. Following me around, with ‘Aominecchi’, and ‘fight me!’ and you never fucking gave up no matter how many times you lost!” It was a psychological thing, he was sure, how slow the dragoon was moving, but it was like Kise was frozen in time. The spear had him pinned to the ground, as well as Aomine’s eyes.

“You were having fun. We were both having fun! I thought you- you loved-“ Kise choked out, the tears finally blurring his vision.

“I loved you? Don’t be ridiculous. I only acknowledge people who beat me, and the only one who can beat me, is me!” Aomine’s spear was in his hand, raised again to the sky. Kise could curse his bad luck, blame everyone else, but he knew deep in his heart it was his fault for running off the way he did. He was delusional to think he could beat Aomine alone, but his fragile heart couldn’t take another minute.

“I was right. You are a-“

“Say that again, and I will kill you where you stand.” Aomine’s voice had gone cold, like the air around him. Kise couldn’t move, couldn’t speak or anything, he was too captivated by the rage behind those yellow, horrifying eyes.

_You don’t understand-_

* * *

 

_Kise’s admiration of Kuroko only grew the more he’d interacted with the boy. He looked weak and useless, but he was a bundle of fiery sarcasm and wit, wrapped up in a gentle and sweet disposition-at least, that’s how he put it. But Kuroko was good, so good at reading people and even if he didn’t know what to say, he’d know when Kise was upset, or had a bad fight with someone and just sit there and pat his head._

_And an amazing healer too, of both mind and body. He owed his life to the small boy, as did the rest of the guild. He was a friend of Aomine’s too. Best friend, even, and Kise had always been jealous. Of who, he didn’t know, but for right now what he had was enough. They were both precious._

_Except Kuroko kept getting in between their fights. A cruel person he may have been, but even Kise didn’t want Kuroko stuck in the middle of the shit they pulled and tried his best, but no, they wouldn’t leave. And they fought and fought, and sank further, and he saw the light in the white mage’s eyes grow dimmer and dimmer._

_“Shut up Tetsu!” Aomine yelled. Kise had walked in on a rare sight-the dragoon actually being mad at his friend. They normally got along so well._

_“Aomine-kun, you can’t just give up. I could never be like you, but you can’t just abandon everyone-“ Kuroko had gotten no further before the dragoon slammed his fist into the wall right next to his head, leaving a huge dent._

_“Kurokocchi!” Kise had called, and ran over to him. The boy was shocked, his eyes huge, but that wasn’t the worst thing. That came next._

_“I don’t even need a partner like you.” At that, the tears had sprung to Kuroko’s eyes and fell silently and it pained Kise to this day. How dare anyone make his precious friend cry, especially someone as sweet as Kuroko? How could he. This was Aominecchi he was supposed to love both of them!_

_It was in that fight that he’d gotten the scar on his shoulder, and the one where he’d called Aomine a monster._

_Because he was a monster, for making Kuroko cry._

* * *

 

“You’re a monster, and you know it, Aominecchi.” Kise said, not even caring about the tears squeezing out of his own eyes anymore.

That’s when the horrifying expression fixed itself on Aomine’s eyes and lips and he brought the spear down. Kise closed his eyes and waited for it to peirce his skin.

He heard the noise. Of metal on flesh and bone.

After a heartbeat, he opened his eyes, only to stare down at the bloody body of Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

 

Kagami had tried his hardest to catch up to his partner after Midorima gave him an opening, but the little shit was fast. He’d already lost sight of him by the time he’d passed Imayoshi and the others and didn’t regain until he reached the battleground.

And when he did, Kagami wished he’d never seen him.

Impaled under the dragoons spear was none other than the body of his partner himself.

For a long time to him, Kagami couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe, or think, just watch the vicious red blood as it dripped down the shaft of the spear, his arms falling nearly limp at this sides. Kise was under him, covered in the white mages blood, and above was Aomine himself, the first time Kagami had laid his eyes on the guy.

Aomine looked just as horrified as Kagami felt, but that didn’t matter. “Kuroko…”

_Oh dear gods, please let him be okay. He’s my partner, he can’t…_

Kagami took one stuttering step forward, Kise’s voice bringing him back to the present.

“Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi! Are you okay? Please! Say something, please, just anything. I don’t care if you insult me, Kurokocchi, just say something!” He was sobbing, but Kagami’s face felt too cold to do anything. He was an ice block and Kuroko’s blood was draining out of him as the dragoon who stabbed him stumbled backwards.

“Tetsu…why?” His voice was deep and hoarse, and the ringing in his ears grew so loud he couldn’t even hear what the fairy at his shoulder was screaming anymore. It spread from his ears to his eyes, and to his lungs, and the rest of his body.

He made eye contact with Aomine, and in a split second, he saw the monster inside him that had caused this. “You…”

The spear slid out of Kuroko’s back and he collapsed onto his side, Kise and Momoi’s arms catching him. In that moment of movement, seeing his partner fall nearly lifeless to the ground, something broke in Kagami’s self-control.

The heat that was threatening to consume him raged wild as he let out a scream that sounded more like a roar. His aura burst to life in a blinding red as his head filled with thoughts of his partner covered in blood. _How dare he, how dare he, I WILL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!_

Aomine was no longer backing up, but he looked as shocked as ever, and Kagami was pleased. Good, he should run from him, he should _fear_ him. His claws were growing, stretching out of his fingers, and teeth sharpening to points. His back cracked, spines ripping out through his armor as his eyes gained the glowing light all demons had.

“How. You’re a demon?!” Aomine said and it sort of echoed through his brain. Kagami didn’t care. He’d always been half-human and no one but Kuroko had noticed-he’d just finally let his demon side take over.

He leapt forward with the feral grace of a tiger, his aura fully out, only to be met with the crashing blue one of the dragoon that was his prey. For a moment, their dual wills fought against each other, before Kagami came crashing down and Aomine had to dodge back.

He didn’t know where Kuroko was, but as long as his partner was behind him, he felt confident. Protect. Kill. Destroy. Those were the only instincts running through his head. His sword lay forgotten in the snow as he rushed towards Aomine again, punches soaring through the air. The dragoon caught the first one, pushing his fist down, before headbutting the larger tank. It phased Kagami only slightly, as he aimed a kick straight for Aomine’s stomach not moments after.

If he was in his right mind, he would admit his movements were slow and instinctual, and the dragoon was able to block them with ease-after all, he was used to fighting as a human, not as a demon. Aomine however, had no qualms about using his aura and making the best out of the enhanced speed and agility, nearly running circles around him as they fought.

He got faster and faster as he got angrier and angrier, the red glow around him getting brighter. He wasn’t agile like Kise, but he made up for it in brute force, swinging his arms around in blows that left Aomine reeling backwards, the claws raking his skin and leaving trails of blood. Both of them were covered in marks, and to the outside, it looked like two wild animals fighting.

Kagami returned the favor earlier, ramming into Aomine’s chest, before jumping up, grabbing his arm, and using it to slam both of them down on the ground. The dragoon let out a groan as he hit the floor with a resounding clang of armor, but before he knew it, Aomine had rolled away, aiming a sharp-edged boot towards his face.

His aura shielded him, catching the blow with his fist and sending another streak of purple into the air, like the rest of their collisions did. With that, he blocked two more blows rolling upwards to take his feet again, sinking even further into the feral instincts of a demon. Aomine wasn’t smiling anymore, nor did he look bored.

 _Good. This is fun._ Kagami grinned, a mad and savage thing, before sending an earth shattering punch into the ground and cracking the stone beneath Aomine’s feet. He’d ended up standing at the edge of the cliff, and it broke off under him, sending the dragoon down into the abyss.

There was a moment of horrid, deadly silence-not for him, the beast inside roared victory-but for the rest of them. Aomine had just disappeared in a blink, and no one knew if he could survive a fall like that. Was the fight over?

Kagami turned towards Kuroko, breathing a mist out of his mouth. His arms hung loosely at his side, eyes unfocused. His partner was still laying on his back, surrounded by the stained red snow, Kise and Momoi at his side. Seeing him approach, Kise tried to situate himself between the two, but Momoi’s delicate hand stopped him.

“Ki-chan…I think it’s okay.” Her voice sounded like she had been crying again-after all, Kuroko had nearly been killed in front of her again. But Kagami wasn’t there to hurt him. He growled at Kise, who was in his way, hand raised to attack.

“Kagami-kun.” At the sound of his name called, the hand dropped, glowing red eyes piercing the figure who had struggled to sit up behind the blue mage. It was Kuroko…he was awake. Alive. The eyes flicked down to his stomach, but there was barely any wound-that could be seen through the cloth, anyway. He sniffed the air.

“I’m a white mage, remember? I can heal myself. And Kise-kun too. Momoi-san shielded us and soothed my pain so I could focus. We’re fine,” Kuroko said, speaking the way people did to animals.

Kagami was an animal, a raging one, but the blue one’s voice calmed him down. His aura was dimming ever so slightly, but a cloying scent hit his nose again-Aomine. He had to rip him, tear him, _he was still there-_

There was a rumbling sound, and Kagami ripped his eyes from Kuroko’s healthy face to see a figure suddenly shoot up from the cliff, clad in black armor. There was an electricity in the air, and it made Kagami’s hair stand on end as he let out another fearsome roar, shaking the ground around him.

The dragoon landed in a graceful impact, kicking snow dust up from the rocks. It was then that the side of Kagami’s rational brain noticed the lightning shooting out of Aomine’s eyes-the blue lightning, signifying he had entered the Zone.

The world narrowed down to just him, and just the slowly standing figure, sheathed in blue and streaks of light. His prey. His prey had arrived and this time he would kill him.

* * *

 

Kuroko couldn’t say anything, he was still too weak from healing the wound on his abdomen to speak more than a few words, and he was struck speechless anyway by Aomine’s entering the Zone. He cut a beautiful figure, the lightning from his eyes leaving after-images as he leaped into a deadly dance. The dragoon had always been an amazing fighter, but for him to enter the Zone like this…

“Amazing…” Kise breathed out, holding onto Kuroko’s other hand. “He really did it.”

That wasn’t all. It was only a moment he had stood still, silhouetted in the swirling strands of snow, but Kuroko was sure he’d seen a huge difference.

First, Aomine was smiling.

Second, his eyes were blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no excuse for this to be this late other than I took an accidental eight week class that kicked my ass to high heaven and i didn't really have a lot of free time that wasn't eaten up by me stressing out about everything. But here you go, and I tried my best at fight scenes. Sorry if it wasn't as epic as Kagami and the rest entering the zone in the anmie because unfortunatley, i'm not that great at battle scenes yet.
> 
> Also, as a response to some peoples questions, I have a tumblr at Xardogn and I will be more than happy to talk to people there about anything WS related, I'm really just a sad basuke gay there all the time. Until next chapter!
> 
> Also happy belated birthday to my friend Zaleras, whom i dedicate all the AoKise angst in this chapter to. I hope u like pain.


	11. White Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Summons are another set of strange creature that a lot of research has gone into, but has gotten little return. It definitely takes a person of significant magical talent to be able to summon in the first place, and they require a lot of energy to stay in our plane. Like Fae, they too herald from the Glade, and usually stay there if summoned. The greater amount of magic a person's soul has, the bigger and greater spirit they can summon. This gave rise to practices like summon circles, many people putting their mana into one summon, but it was quickly banned due to the spirit becoming unstable and causing horrific damage. 
> 
> In fact, there are some theories as to this is how Verna was destroyed in the Arboreal War led by Lunat, but no sources have come forth to confirm this."
> 
> -an excerpt from Encyclopedia Lunatica, by Nijimura Shuuzou

               To prevent the holy kingdom of Lunat to suffer any more cases of riot and disorder, the Royal Palace had issued a decree to all outlying territories and guilds. In the wake of the Red Emperor’s declaration of war against the crown, several factions had already splintered off, in hopes they could take advantage of the chaos to gain status and power.

Needless to say, they failed miserably and the Royal Army walked among the corpses of the fallen. In many towns the streets began to run with tears and blood, and it became clear that the king did not care for the safety of his subjects-he hadn’t for a long time.

The Red Emperor’s reputation only grew, him having started appearing in multiple places at an alarming rate. There was a copycat declared to be on the loose, but the power and grace he struck while slaughtering the armies that threatened peaceful guilds was nothing but real. A man hunt had begun for the rest of the Kiseki because of this, the army willing to rip up acres of land just for the chance of finding their head, but there had been no luck.

It was like the legends themselves had fell off the face of the planet, and the woods that surrounded Seirin grew dense and impassable. All the rest of the people could do was pray to the gods and hope this was a good sign.

Personally, Kasamatsu thought this all was bullshit, but when he saw the Royal Army itself right through Kaijou like they owned the place, he was more than a little inclined to believe.

“I told him. I told him this would happen!” He knew this was all those brats’ fault, and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to blame them for everything that had happened. He’d supposed that war and in-fighting was inevitable, but Akashi had forced all of their hands. It was him that declared war, him that spurred everyone’s efforts into overdrive, and him that finally brought to life the terrifying and ugly feeling inside everyone’s hearts.

They were done with this, Kasamatsu included. He just wished that it could’ve been done in a more-ah, who was he kidding? It was war.

“Moriyama? Listen to me carefully. Evacuate all the civilians into the seaside caves. Keep anyone who is willing to fight and put their lives on the line defending Kaijou.” He ordered, and no one had the nerve to raise any objections.  His companions did look at him questioningly-but his hard gaze betrayed nothing.

Nothing of the horrifyingly empty gaze he kept remembering in Kise’s eyes and how he would never see that boy that way again. None of them. That’s why he turned to whoever was left, and gave another, very special request. “And please get in contact with Seirin. This isn’t going to end the way the royals want it to.”

At least, not without a fight.

* * *

 

The first blow that Aomine struck nearly shattered Kagami’s ribcage, had it not been for his exceptional reflexes. His aura was still blazing at full strength, driving him half-mad, but it was the look in Aomine’s eyes that drove his anger the most. It wasn’t that sickly yellow anymore, but it almost held a mocking tone-like the dragoon didn’t expect to even come near his expectations.

Well, Kagami’s demon-addled brain had something to say about that. Ignoring the shouts that came from someone vaguely familiar, he finally shouldered his familiar sword that had somehow been picked up by his hands, feet gripping the snow and pushing off into the white dust.

Aomine vanished. Nothing was left in his movements but the blue lightning from his eyes as he flipped over to the left and brought his spear again. It was all Kagami could do to bring his sword up in a clash of metal before both of them were moving again. His heart was beating fast and thick-there was fire in his blood. His teeth curled over his lips as he let out another snarl, accompanied by a world shaking swing of his blade.

Each one let out an arc of pure energy as he swept it by, carving out rocks and plants behind them, but each of them missed Aomine by a hair’s breadth-teasing him, mocking him with a chance of victory. The dragoon took a few steps back before there was a rumble beneath his feet. Kagami looked down and it was all he could do to avoid the black spears rising suddenly from the snow and shooting into the air.

A few of them drew lines of blood across his arms and he dived through Aomine’s following burst of flames to send him flying with a furious punch. The shocked look on the dragoon’s face had almost been worth it, and if Kagami was in his right mind, he probably would’ve laughed and said something ridiculous. Instead he merely growled, the red demon aura crackling around him even more as he rushed forward recklessly.

“You really don’t wanna quit?” Aomine laughed, easily jumping over him, returning the favor with a Jump that came down in a huge shockwave, knocking a few more rocks off the cliff side. Kagami could barely feel the bruises forming on his flesh as some of the spare shrapnel sprayed past him. He only had one goal-attack and kill. And that’s what he was going to do.

His sword swung around in a circle, picking up force until it let out aura energy causing it to crash angrily off Aomine’s spear which he lazily blocked with. “You’re gonna tell me that’s all you-“

The dragoon stopped suddenly in his sentence because of two things: one was the red lightning suddenly shooting out of Kagami’s eyes, indicative of the Zone; second was the huge monstrosity appearing behind him.

* * *

 

Midorima thanked the gods for his enchanted glasses, because otherwise it would’ve been practically impossible to see anything in this battle-induced haze of snow. Besides, fighting dragoons had always been annoying for him. Not only did they jump around too much, but their attacks could switch from long-range to short range in a flash and as an archer, that was hard to counter.

Not for Midorima Shintarou, of course. Takao’s crack of his shotgun echoed, and his eyes followed the trajectory straight into Imayoshi’s spear, loosing an arrow directly at him without a second to spare. The man was proving harder than normal to take down for someone so _ordinary_ but leave it up to Aomine to find annoying companions.

The Seirin Magnus had gone somewhere and the idiot summoner’s Garuda was the one kicking up so much wind, so it was probably up to him to defeat these morons. Fine by him, he didn’t-

The Bel’ua’s quick reflexes were what saved him from a sudden jump attack, cracking the ground beneath him enough for the smiling dragoon to send a piece flying straight at him. He knocked it aside with an arrow, but not before a couple pieces grazed his cheek. “Now, now, you won’t get to Aomine at this rate if you’re going to look down on me.”

Midorima didn’t reply to him. He didn’t have to because suddenly, like always, Takao was there the spear sparking off of the barrel of his shotgun. The two exchanged a few close range blows before-anti-climatically, he might add-the Bel’ua archer fired a beam of magic, knocking the dragoon backwards onto the ground.

“You’re too overconfident. I have all situations covered,” he said with a push of his glasses before firing his powerful legs in a jump that would’ve crushed Imayoshi’s spine had he not moved at the last minute.

“Haha, nice, Shin-chan!” Midorima’s ears picked up, but he was too focused on fighting to acknowledge the praise and idiotic nickname. The dragoon dodged, rolling up off the ground, though it was clear that he was having trouble keeping up with the archer’s speed. As soon as Midorima kicked Imayoshi away, Takao swooped in, with a couple of exploding shells and a shotgun to the neck.

The dragoon let out a grunt of pain, but didn’t have any time to recover, as a few more arrows were heading his way. This is the way he and his partner always worked: in tandem, a deadly dance between close and far range. Midorima’s keen senses and Takao’s hereditary hawk eye left no stone unturned and it was impossible to sneak attack them.

Of course, Imayoshi just had to prove himself difficult. His spear stuck into the ground for a moment, flinging up a huge cloud of snow at Midorima’s face. No time to react-the dragoon was already leaping, knocking him to the ground with a lance at his chest. The archer’s hands were wrapped around the shaft in an effort to stop it from digging in, but it was a battle hard fought.

Midorima snarled in Imayoshi’s leering fight, only to have it cut off in surprise when an explosion blew him sideways. “Takao-“

But the gunner didn’t hear him, he was too busy fending off the shadowy spears that were rising from the ground. Takao was agile, but even he couldn’t see everything and blood filled his vision as one of them pierced his partner’s shoulder. “Takao!!”

His ears slicked lower and his feet scrambled for purchase on the icy ground. How dare he get hurt by that! He was fast enough that the rest of these few seconds felt like hours-the taut string in his bow-hand, the feeling of magic thrumming through him, the green that filled his sight as he let loose one of his strongest spells yet-

The air burned electric as a green light arced through the air, hitting Imayoshi in the back just as the spear itself withdrew from Takao’s shoulder. The dragoon barely had time to react before a circle lit up around him, rays of light piercing him from all directions.

All this happened before Takao had even hit the ground, and Midorima would’ve been impressed by his speed had he not being glaringly, infuriatingly ANGRY that his partner could just get injured like that.

“You’re completely useless!” He yelled as he dragged Takao upwards, taking undeserved care to not jostle his shoulder too much.

“Haha, yeah I know. That’s why I’ve got you,” The human breathed out, smiling through the pain.  Midorima didn’t accept that at all-his ears were still twisting around furiously.

“Did I tell you to get in my way and bound straight into Imayoshi’s attack?! Honestly, that was the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen a human do. This is all your fault,” the Bel’ua archer continued to growl as he bodily picked up Takao, walking his way over to where he heard the other sounds of battle. He didn’t really care about Imayoshi at the moment, having knocked the dragoon unconscious so they would no longer be bothered by him.

Kiyoshi seemed to live up to his reputation as the Iron Heart and was holding his own against the rest of the dragoons, assisted by the Garuda summon Kuroko’s summoner had whipped up. With wind obscuring their vision, the large Magnus was crushing the opposition. Seeing he needed no assistance, Midorima continued to ignore him in favor of setting Takao down on a snowbank.

His partner had been protesting and chattering this whole time, but frankly, the archer was numb to the whole argument presented. He was NOT letting up and he was most definitely going to get Kuroko to heal this idiot later after he beat the shit out of him.

“Shin-chan, what the hell? It was my shoulder, not my legs, I could walk just fine! I’m glad you’re overcoming your fear of personal boundaries, but-“ A glance from Midorima’s steely eyes shut him up, but only for a moment. “Don’t give me that look. I’m perfectly fine!”

“Perfectly fine, my ass.”

“Look, you don’t even need to help me! Just go over there and give Kiyoshi a hand and I’ll keep pressure on this wound!” Takao flicked his grey eyes over to where the two Seirin guild members were fighting the other two dragoons, but Midorima didn’t look particularly worried. Those dragoons were weaker than their leader anyway.

The Bel’ua, however, barely even got to open his mouth before his ears stood up straight on his head, eyes widening in shock. Takao, knowing that wasn’t normal, started twisting around, grabbing onto his partner’s arm. “What is it? Something big?”

Midorima didn’t answer, because he _couldn’t._ It was something huge, certainly-Bel’ua are sensitive to magic-but he could tell it was appearing over where Kagami and Kuroko had run off to. The taste of the magic was similar to Izuki’s right now but…

The sounds next to them had stopped, the other idiots finally having realized something was going on, staring up into the sky like him. Almost unconsciously, the archer had lifted Takao off the ground, but in preparation for what, he didn’t know.

That was a summon, and a lot of power went into it.

The wind suddenly changed, blowing straight back onto them, Garuda shrieking and disappearing above their heads. The air seemed to grow several degrees colder, freezing in layers against Midorima’s pale skin. It sent waves of chill through his heart, because without a doubt, he knew the imperial army had found them.

“Shiva,” he breathed out in a cloud. “Goddammit.”

* * *

 

A beautiful woman had appeared above them in the sky, slowly spreading her arms and ribbons outward as the blizzard picked up. A few bells chimed and she fully formed, ice crown and gorgeous face dipping down almost like in a mocking greeting.

Her eyes, however, were as cold as ice.

It was all Aomine could do to stay in place, refusing to show weakness to anyone, even a giant ice lady. It felt like he’d been sleeping for a long time, only just now waking up to get the blood flowing through his veins. He was even having FUN in a FIGHT, until this had shown up to ruin it, but now he was really starting to worry.

He was in the Zone, and so was Mr. Tiger over there, but a summon of that size had to have multiple people summoning it, and from what little he remembered from Satsuki’s countless lectures, that was really bad. Really fucking very bad.

There was a sudden heel click that vibrated through the air, and her sword fell down, bringing a wave of snow with it. Aomine clung to the ground with all his strength, feeling the clang of armor as Kagami was blown into him. Their Zone protected them from the majority of the blast, but he’d been so wrapped up in the fight-

_Tetsu! Kise!_

_Shit. They’re here. I need-_

Aomine growled, turning his head, only to find that Satsuki had already thought ahead and was shielding the two, though it was clear her power was only going to last for a little while longer. The wave died down, but now Shiva’s attention was fully on those two, and Aomine may have been an overconfident jerk, but he knew that fighting Shiva right now was a bad fucking idea.

Satsuki had already communicated her plan to him telepathically as soon as Shiva had appeared, and it hadn’t made him happy. She made it clear he had no choice and after that attack it was all he could do to agree.

Tetsu and Kise suddenly appearing had cinched the deal.

The blue lightning in his eyes was flickering out from the release of his aura, but Kagami next to him was still growling. “Oi, dumbass, don’t you dare-“

The half-demon didn’t listen. Aomine swore as he rushed forward, causing Shiva to shift back and driver her now multiple swords in the ground, trapping Kagami in an ice prison. It broke, sending shards everywhere and it was only thanks to his impeccable reflexes he escaped relatively unscathed.

However, he heard a scream from behind him-Tetsu’s scream-that made him jolt forward and tackle the idiot out of the way of another attack. “YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU CAN’T TAKE THAT ON!”

Kagami was struggling and yelling under his hold, but Aomine for once, was stronger than him. They wrestled on the ground before the dragoon finally managed a blow to the side of Kagami’s head that knocked him out completely. It made him easier to handle, yes, but now they were out in the open for Shiva’s next attack.

The wind was picking up again and he could smell Midorima and the others running over to the battle, only to stop when they saw Shiva as well. This was fucking ridiculous-he almost wanted to laugh. The Kiseki took down Bahamut before, a summon ten times as powerful as Shiva, but Aomine was so out of practice, and Tetsu was still injured so there was no was this was going to work. They were going to die, to something so pathetic as this….

_Psyche. Satsuki, you better be ready, I’m not gonna be able to stand much more of this._

Clinging to this idiot and not attacking was all he could do right now-all he could do for Tetsu. For Tetsu, for his little best friend that he’d lost so long ago-and now-

“HOLD ON!” Satsuki’s voice rang out clear and the entire world vanished in one huge flash.

* * *

 

Himuro Tatsuya was a very lonely man. Here he was travelling alone, in the bowels of Lunat, the country he hated because it took everything away from him. First his home and his parents, his teacher, and finally his little brother.

Sure, Taiga had been lost in a storm when they were just 15, but he hadn’t been able to go back and search properly as the Royal Army had closed the area off. By the time he got back in, it was as if Taiga never existed.

Alex told him to move on, there was no way he could’ve survived the storm, but he saw through her. He saw the moment he’d closed the door she dropped to the ground crying. Tatsuya wanted to throw away the ring that hung heavy around his neck but could never bear to do so. His Taiga could still be out there-they’d never found the body.

And then Alex had been captured by the royal army for incitement of riots just to save Tatsuya’s life-a bad move on her part, for now she was gone. Gone and Tatsuya had no one for he was sure they executed her for her sins. He didn’t know what happened to make the imperial presence so strong all of a sudden, but when he arrived in the remote mountain village of Yosen, he heard rumors about the Red Emperor.

Tatsuya honestly couldn’t care less. He strode, purposeless into town seeking a place where he could rest and figure out what he was going to do when he chanced upon a hunting guild. It made the young samurai curious, Taiga’s voice ringing in his head about how he was going to join one and become the strongest warrior in the world.

It was with a sad smile he entered, only to stop short at the entourage of people already inside. He must’ve disturbed something, as they all looked up to stare at him. It was a group of huge people surrounding a shorter black-haired woman with a fearsome looking sword, and not one of them appeared to be uninjured.

“I’m…sorry? I seemed to have walked in at a bad time.” Tatsuya apologized, ever the polite warrior. It’s one thing his parents taught that had always stuck on him.

“You can say that again!” One of the bigger guys said loudly, causing a shuffle to go through the small crowd.

“Quiet. You. Are you new here?” The woman asked, pointing her sword directly at Tatsuya, who froze.

“I just got here, so yes. I’m new.” One of his eyes was hidden behind a fringe, but he was scanning all of them for a reaction. Most looked at him in surprise and wariness.

“Well, you don’t look like you’re with the imperials…” The shorter man with light colored hair muttered. That made Tatsuya narrow his eyes in thinly veiled hatred, but thankfully the woman-who seemed to be their leader-silenced him.

“If you weren’t new here, you would know about the frequent patrols in this area by imperial scouts, and if you were with them, you wouldn’t be covered in dust and blood. I think that’s enough speculation on his part. If you want to earn a place here, I have a job for you.”

That definitely caught Tatsuya by surprise: he wasn’t expecting her to suddenly give him a job off the bat, especially seeing how he didn’t even come here for that reason. “Huh?”

“Araki-sensei, are you sure? He’s just some random-“

Araki pounded her sword against the ground, silencing all opposition. “Look, all of us are injured and occupied with the imperial scouts, so we need this newbie to scout out the Magnus Graveyard!”

Wait, newbie? Didn’t he get a choice in this matter? Tatsuya’s eyes were flicking back and forth between everyone, but he had no allies. He even opened his mouth to argue but closed it when he realized he had nothing better to do. Still, he didn’t want to get involved in this business. It wasn’t even his village!

“I’m sorry, but-“

“Araki-sensei, you can’t just force him to do things like that! Man, I know the rumors about the Kiseki and that red-haired swordsman are floating around, but-“

“Wait, what?”

The big guy who just spoke turned when Tatsuya suddenly spoke. “Did you say red-haired swordsman?”

His black haired companion answered him. “Yeah. He defended Kaijou awhile back from imperial soldiers. They said he’s even allied himself with the Kiseki of all people.”

That couldn’t be….Tatsuya’s legs suddenly felt very weak underneath him. He knew that it was a rumor, there must be hundreds of red-head swordsmen in the country, but the samurai couldn’t beat down the tiny fleck of hope that had taken root in his heart.

_And if I spent more time here, maybe he could figure out if it really is Taiga!_

“What do you want me to do?” Tatsuya asked, startling even Araki. She gave him another considering look, once up and down, before nodding.

“The Magnus Graveyard mentioned earlier-it got its name from a huge Magnus stumbling in there a month or so ago and turning to stone against a tree. They only do that when they sleep for a long time or are dead, but he hasn’t woken up. The villagers have been leaving offerings there for his soul to go to rest, but the last few times there have been reports of imperial scouts. I want you to go over there and clean up their mess,” Araki said, concise and straightforward.

Tatsuya’s heart hurt at the mention of the dead Magnus, but he nodded. It sounded simple enough for a skilled samurai and allowed him some form of revenge. “I can do that.”

* * *

 

Kuroko woke up in sections; he wasn’t even sure if the first time he opened his eyes his surroundings were real. He remembered saying something, turning over and going back to sleep, only to wake up as he was now.

The sky above him was a strange purple-tinged night, which only furthered his suspicion that this was Momoi’s doing. Trying to confirm it, he opened his eyes fully at looked around. Floating lanterns gently spewed light onto the ground, softening the edges of the trees and flora that covered the area around him. This was most definitely the Glade-Momoi’s specifically created haven.

Now that Kuroko understood, he could feel that electric spark in the air of deep magic, thanks to his elven blood. He lay there for a little while, marveling in the distant sound of wind and birds but he knew he had to get up-like his consciousness, the events of what happened on the mountains came back in shattered pieces.

The white mage forced himself up, only to find that rising above the soft cushion set on the ground left him feeling strangely weak.

“Oi, Tetsu. Stop that.” Kuroko froze when he heard that very familiar voice above him. He blinked and looked, only to find what he most wanted and feared: Aomine’s hard gaze staring back down at him. The lancer’s armor had been shed, leaving him in a simple blank outfit, but he didn’t look any less familiar.

“Aomine-kun.” The white mage did stop trying to get up, now content to just sit here knowing Aomine was okay, but the silence that reigned was anything but comfortable. There were so many things he could say in this moment, and when he’d left it had been on the worst terms possible. Kuroko could barely look at his old best friend, his old partner anymore without wondering if Aomine still hated him, which is why he jolted when a heavy hand suddenly fell on his head.

“Idiot, drink this.” A glass was held down in front of him, and Kuroko took it with strained and confused hands. The one on his head was warm and reassuring, giving his hair a little shake before leaving. The water was slightly glowing-it was Aomine’s and Kuroko’s favorite drink after a workout: water laced with a potion to revitalize their exhausted muscles.

He remembered, didn’t he? Despite everything.

He put it to his lips and let the familiarity of the gesture slide down his throat with the liquid. It soothed the slight ache in his muscles, and dragged his mind back down from the clouds. “Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

Said lancer just gave a grunt of acknowledgement, never having been good with words. Still, he dropped himself to sit down next to Kuroko’s cushion, not saying a word. The white mage stayed silent longer, trying to finish the glass and feel better before he spoke-after all, healing that deadly wound had drained him almost thoroughly.

Kuroko opened his mouth, about to say something, but Aomine beat him to it. “Why did you have to pick him of all people?”

“Him? Do you mean Kagami-kun?”

“Well duh. He’s your new partner isn’t he? Your new ‘light’. Bah, he’s so weak.” Aomine’s long fingers picked at a bit of grass and threw it away in a huff.

The blue-haired mage frowned slightly. This is always why they didn’t get along, but he’d seen it, he’d seen right before he passed out, the light in his eyes returning-he was having fun. Did his friend still not want to admit it?

“Aomine-kun, I don’t think you mean that,” Kuroko said softly, setting down the glass. Piercing blue eyes focused on him because of that statement.

“Huh? What the hell, Tetsu?”

“I saw you. It was rather hard due to my condition, but you were having fun, weren’t you? Your eyes aren’t….” Kuroko looked directly at them now. They weren’t that sickening yellow, but back to the fiery blue he’d always loved. It reminded him of just how many horrors that sick darkness made Kise see-how did it affect him? What nightmares had Aomine had?

The lancer’s gaze hardened at the word ‘condition,’ but thankfully it faded with his normal cocky smirk. “Me, having fun fighting that moron? I’ll admit, I didn’t see him being a half demon coming, but…Ha, it was pretty fun there for a little bit. I’d still crush him in a one-on-one fight, though.”

That was certainly heartening to hear. Before this, Aomine had a hard enough time even admitting he liked fighting Kise, and it had gotten worse when his eyes turned yellow. The once blazing aura of his felt cold and stiff, just like their relationship. “I still think you underestimate Kagami-kun, but I’m glad you had fun.”

Aomine just made an angry noise. “Stop talking about that bastard. What the hell was that stunt you pulled? Why did you leap in front of Kise like that, huh?! I could’ve fucking killed you!”

“But you didn’t.”

“But you nearly did!” Aomine reached out, gripping Kuroko’s arm in a vice. It almost hurt, had the little mage not already been used to Kagami’s fearsome strength. “You’re a fucking idiot, Tetsu, always getting in the way. Didn’t I tell you just to leave me alone?!”

Kuroko fixed his once-partner with a steely gaze all his own. “If I didn’t, you would’ve killed Kise-kun. I couldn’t just let you do that, Aomine-kun. Not when I’ve been trying to get you both back this whole time. Both of you.”

It was all he had to do to make Aomine look like he’d been struck in the face. The grip tightened, and then loosened when he realized just what he was doing. The lancer had never been good with words or emotions, always relying on Momoi to do it for him. What came out next was in a choked voice, oddly quiet for someone as loud as him. “Your stomach. I want to see it.”

Kuroko didn’t answer or object, just slowly took his too-large shirt (he suspected Kagami for that one), and raised it, showing the smooth unblemished skin where there was no wound. Not even a speck of blood was left, thanks to his own magic. Aomine’s hand brushed against the skin almost delicately, and Kuroko felt his mask almost drop. The lancer was NEVER this gentle with anyone, not even Kise. It had been an action reserved almost entirely for the tiny blue-haired boy who’d been Aomine’s companion since they had joined Kiseki together.

And just a simple touch like that made the events of the past year come crashing down on his shoulders.

All of a sudden, Kuroko felt a heavy weight fall on him and realized it was Aomine-Aomine was hugging him, tightly like he could never let him go. There was a shudder in his shoulders, but no sound-of course he’d be too proud to try and acknowledge the tears spilling from his eyes.

“Tetsu, you’re not dead. You’re not dead, you’re not dead…..” Aomine kept repeating this to himself so many times that Kuroko started to feel tears spring up in his own eyes, just like when he heard the broken tones in Kise’s voice.

His own hands were brought up to gently wrap around his friends shoulders. “It’s okay, Aomine-kun, I’m fine now. I promise.”

The lancer’s voice was so soft, and Kuroko kept his own hands light and avoiding the spines, just sinking into the warmth that was so familiar now. It was true part of the reason that he’d been so attracted to Kagami in the first place was because he reminded Kuroko so much of Aomine, but as time grew on they became separate entities. The similarities were there enough to make his heart hurt, but Kagami had wormed his way in, and the white mage was selfish. He wanted both.

The shaking stopped a little later, but Kuroko didn’t blame Aomine when his touch lasted a little bit longer than it should have. “You’re an idiot, you know that? All this time I had to deal with Satsuki moping around because she thought you had died.”

“I’m sure Aomine-kun can handle it,” He lightly teased, as it had been his favorite hobby. The lancer scoffed, drawing back into a lazy sit, looking like he hadn’t just been crying over Kuroko’s shoulder.

Really, the similar reactions Kise and Aomine had were remarkable-despite being worlds different, there was a reason they had always revolved and attracted each other. “Ugh. You had to bring Kise along to, so I have to deal with that annoying shit as well. You should’ve just come alone; it would’ve made this a lot less complicated.”

For that, however, he smacked Aomine over the back of his head, knowing it wouldn’t affect him at all. “Kise-kun came here of his own volition, and I’d ask you’d stop rejecting him, as it just creates problems for everyone.”

The lancer opened his mouth, but Kuroko beat him to it. He’d been holding this back the whole time, but it was what he’d been itching to tell the idiot demon this whole time. “You cannot keep dancing around your own feelings and rejecting everyone else because you think you are stronger than them, Aomine-kun. We’ve had this discussion before, but now you will listen to me. Kise-kun is here for you, and he fought this hard just to make you acknowledge his strength. He can give you something I never could, so please get your head out of your ass about everything. I didn’t come back from the dead twice for you to keep sinking into your own pit.”

That got Aomine to just stare at him, wide-eyed. That had probably been the most words he’d heard Kuroko speak in one go, and even someone as poker-faced as him couldn’t hide the underlying threat in his voice.

Ever since that day, ever since the time that Aomine had rejected his friendship and made him cry, ever since he’d given Kise that scar, it was something he wanted said to the lancer. Something that needed to be said. But he’d run away instead, leaving them all to sink further into darkness until by chance he was given this opportunity right here.

Out of all his friends, it was Aomine he was longing to and fearing to see the most-remembering the bitter taste of his rejection, but those warm, hazy memories he couldn’t give up. Despite the looming problem of-someone else-the lancer’s friendship was precious. And here he was, and Kuroko was damned if he wasn’t going to claw out his way to getting it back.

“Hey, where do you think you can even go and tell me this, Tetsu? You can’t even beat me in a fight,” Aomine said, trying to cover his tracks.

“I don’t have to. I’ve already lost-or won, depending on which you think it is. I’ve brought them all here in one place, and you have no choice but to fix everything you’ve messed up. I never stopped caring about you, even when you pushed me away, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko’s slight smile just had Aomine snarling and looking away from him.

He was back to the rejected cat mannerisms. Aomine had always been panther-like in his expression and right now he was acting like a bratty cat. “You…that’s not fair Tetsu. Stop bringing that up.”

“I will when Aomine-kun stops being stupid.” And he wasn’t backing down, even if his eyes had warmed into a pool of slight happiness, the edges of his mouth turning slowly up. “I am truly glad to be here with everyone.”

The lancer took a few breaths after that, looking like he definitely wanted to say something rude but faltering each time. A plethora of expressions crossed his face before he finally settled on the one that Kuroko had been hoping to see the most-contentedness.

A hand reached out again to mess up his already horrid bedhair as the dragoon gave him an almost blinding smile. “You never play fair, Tetsu. Fine, fine, I’ll go talk to him. Satsuki isn’t gonna let it go either. I think Kagami’s around here somewhere. Tell him ‘fuck you’ for me when he inevitably rushes in.”

Kuroko merely nodded, giving a smile back before-almost nervously-raised his fist in the air. It was like a snap went through the space between them-the white mage hadn’t known what to expect, but Aomine actually flinching wasn’t one of them.

Still, after several treacherous, painful moments, Aomine’s fist met his.

* * *

 

It took Kiyoshi, several minor summons, and a sleep spell to finally get Kagami to calm down from his rage, and even then he’d destroyed half a grove trying to find where the summon that threatened Kuroko went.

He woken up almost suddenly to his guild members staring at him, visibly relaxing when the blazing light was no longer in his eyes. Frankly, Kagami didn’t want it to happen again if all it did was give him a massive headache.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were a half-demon?” Kiyoshi asked, his large hands holding him down as he discovered moving also made everything hurt. Kagami looked away at first, awkwardly. To tell the truth, he didn’t really know either. Being half demon was apparently taboo enough for his parents to just abandon him, so if he told Seirin they had a chance of kicking him out. And he didn’t want that.

“Most people aren’t fond of the idea. Now can you let the hell go? Please?” Thankfully, Kiyoshi just laughed and did as he was told, making sure that his charge was laying there comfortably. Someone had explained to Kagami after he calmed down that they were in a fae’s home Glade, so they were safe now from whatever had attacked them.

“Well, it’s true I’ve never heard of half-demons, that’s true, but you’re an idiot if you think we’re gonna judge you!” Izuki said uncharacteristically.

“I said I was sorry, okay? I just-well I didn’t know something like that would happen, I swear! It wasn’t exactly important with everything happened,” Kagami finished awkwardly, trying to stare somewhere else than at his guild mates.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think either of us blame you. A lot’s been happening. Just don’t tell Riko I said that when we get back, okay?” Kiyoshi’s flippant statement got Izuki to laugh at least, and Kagami to grumble, roll over and demand they leave him alone. The two did leave him after a little while, asking him a few more questions before going.

After that, it was quiet. All the warrior’s keen ears could pick up was the soft breeze and faint echo of birds somewhere near the sky. Kagami didn’t like it. It gave him time to think, about everything that happened, all that went wrong and how he, HE of all people couldn’t protect Kuroko when it was needed most.

His thoughts lingered slightly on how strange his new demon traits felt but it was quickly outwashed by the sudden urge to see his little white mage. He had to make sure that little shit was alright before whacking him over the head. Unfortunately, his entire body was still in pain, and-

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami really wished he could say that he didn’t scream like a small child, but he did. Jolted a few inches to the right too, for good measure.

“You-goddammit Kuroko, don’t do that!” He yelled as he sat up painfully, turning around to see the completely unrepentant white mage sitting beside him.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun. You looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to disturb you.” The blue-haired boy cocked his head slightly to the right, causing a strange red flush to appear on Kagami’s face. He didn’t fucking need this. He was supposed to be worried and angry!

“You. Are the problem. Here,” Kagami said slowly, poking Kuroko hard with each word. “What the hell were you thinking running off like that? When I saw you like-like-“

He couldn’t even get the words out of his mouth. Fortunately, the white mage seemed to beat him to the brush. “When I got stabbed instead of Kise?”

“Yes, that! Weren’t you the one who got angry at me for sacrificing myself?!”

“And I told you right there, Kagami-kun, that I didn’t know if either of us could keep that promise.”

The half-demon drove his fist into the ground. “You fucking idiot, you’re such a hypocrite I could punch you right now!”

The blue-eyed gaze, however, held him still. “Then do so. I wouldn’t blame you.”

Kagami even held up a fist like he was going to make do on the promise, and Kuroko didn’t even flinch. He didn’t move, and didn’t stop staring like he expected the blow to come roaring down on his face. And he…..

He couldn’t do it. Not to someone like you.

“Sometimes-I really regret meeting you. If you’re going to make me feel that way,” Kagami said instead, pulling away and turning around. He didn’t want to look at Kuroko’s face anymore and have his heart once against broken into pieces.

Hell, he even regretted saying that, because what if the white mage hated him for that-

“Ow! What the-“ He yelped as a hard fist came down on the back of his head.

“Sometimes I regret meeting Kagami-kun because he’s so stupid.” Kuroko’s words had him whipping around in protest, only to find that the mage had backed out of grabbing range. “If I hadn’t jumped in at that time, I was afraid that Kise-kun would be dead. I was afraid I would lose two friends at once there. I had the greater chance of survival with my healing magic, but most of all…”

Kuroko’s eyes lost some of their steely impassiveness as his voice grew softer. “I didn’t really think. I had no intention of dying, but all I saw was Aomine’s spear and I knew it was a mistake. If no one did anything, Aomine-kun would kill a person he cared about, and Kise-kun would be dead. And no one would be happy anymore.”

And like usual, Kagami had no idea what to say, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt run through his chest at the way Kuroko wouldn’t stare at him directly. Was he truly being selfish, just wanting his white mage to be okay and not go after his other friends? Was he just jealous? There were too many questions and feelings, and he didn’t know what to say.

“I-I-um, I guess I understand,” he began, trying to find his voice and choose his words carefully. The Seirin group were like family to him, and he’d do anything for Tatsuya and Alex. Kuroko wasn’t even a question at this point and he was sure it was painfully obvious to everyone-everyone, including himself.

Because no matter how thickheaded Kuroko said he could be, the whole stunt finally brought into perspective how much he actually cared for the little shit and it almost worried him. “But you’re still an idiot. I’m here to help. Maybe that situation is unavoidable, but you gotta stop using your life like it’s some sort of tool for your friends. They like you too, so it’s pretty insulting to them, idiot!”

Not including himself in that-never including himself in that. He tried glaring down at Kuroko after his mini-speech, but the last thing he’d expected the white mage to do was start _laughing._ And he did-it wasn’t a full-bellied one like most normal people, but for someone as emotionless as Kuroko, it was something.

“I didn’t think….Kagami-kun could be so eloquent. You really do say some cheesy things sometimes,” Kuroko said, after a moment’s peace.

“Why you-“

A small hand came up and rested against his mouth, and that gesture alone was enough to stop him in his tracks. “I’m glad Kagami-kun can say things like that. I…have always forgotten how valuable life is to other people. My mother always told me that white mages gifts are to be used to heal their loved ones hearts and minds, but I suppose I’m still a child.”

Kuroko was close enough to him that he could smell the spring rain and vanilla that always lingered around the white mage. Funny, he had never noticed that before…where did it come from? The blue-haired boy’s pulse was even racing through the hand covering his mouth, matching Kagami’s own.

“You really are special, Kagami-kun. And even if you’re dumb, I think-I think you’d make a good paladin.”

The words echoed through Kagami’s mind, half sending him into a daze. The tone of his voice had told him that Kuroko’s words more serious than he could realize- _didn’t…didn’t he say that his own paladin was long gone or dead or something?_ And here Kuroko was saying he could replace that? Be THAT important?

The hand left his mouth. “I know you got upset whenever I talked about my paladin, but I just wanted to clear something up.”

Kagami didn’t trust himself to speak.

“My paladin was-once someone who was very precious to me. That much is true. He is someone irreplaceable to me, no matter how far he strays, and I will always care for him deeply. He was the one I recited that poem to when we were young, to remind ourselves we always had each other. So I just wanted to ask-how much does Kagami-kun care about me?”

What the hell kind of question was that?! Kagami would almost storm around and answer, but anything like that would break this delicate, fragile moment. It was like the air was squeezed out of his lungs, and against his own accord, he spoke. “Too much.”

And then there was Kuroko’s beautiful moonlit smile again, and if he couldn’t feel the grass beneath his legs, Kagami would’ve thought he died again. “W-what’s this all about. Trying to embarrass me?”

“Anything but. That play that you heard about? Its name is White Silence. And since I seem to have come to caring about Kagami-kun as much as my paladin before, I thought that it would be only fair. I’m not very good with words, and this is all I have. But,” Kuroko said, leaning forward and up so again, both their noses were almost touching, “I still have something to say.”

And so Kuroko whispered to him, only the birds and moon being a witness. And it was only them who saw, in the next magical moment, the white mage lean forward and capture the lips of his warrior.

_“White silence will always reign, my friend-_

_And I will be with you, until the end.”_

* * *

 

 

 

_No matter how long it’s been,_

_It’s always been black in the eyes of men._

_I’ve long since wondered if that was true,_

_But not once have I forgotten you._

_Black is a heart of an evil man,_

_It’s the color of the road you began._

_I’m afraid of the force which seperates you_

_From the feelings I know are true._

_But white’s a color that isn’t black…._

_White’s the words you can’t take back._

_And white’s my magic, divine and true…_

_White’s the love I hold for you._

_White silence will always reign, my friend,_

_And I will be with you until the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm alive. And here to say I'm etremely sorry for the long random hiatus. I have....problems that I'm trying to deal with, and a low energy level combined with school and everything is one of them. I have been working on this on and off and now this 7k monster is done. dunno how well it turned out but hey, here you go. I'd like to heartily thank everyone who has still kept up with this thing even with my wierd inconsistancy and I hope you like this update!! and all the stupid kagakuro fluff. Whatever that is.
> 
> Also the reason you don't see Aomine and Kise together is cause theyr'e *coughs* making up in private. 
> 
> ALSO RADBROSTACHE ON TUMBLR DREW ME THESE TWO PICTURES OF WHITE MAGE KUROKO AND IM CRY GO CHECK THEM OUT  
> xardogn(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/142441290849/sorry-this-is-so-simple-but-i-had-to-doodle  
> xardogn(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/144082817319/i-still-love-what-magekurokos-outfit-is-so-i


End file.
